NATURAL
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Bonnie, qui vient de voir sa grand-mère se désagréger sous ses yeux (s4e01), est désormais ivre de vengeance, et veut récupérer ses pouvoirs pour reprendre ce qu'elle a perdu. Cependant, une personne inattendue la fera douter de sa détermination et battre son cœur meurtri.
1. Prélude

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et univers appartiennent à L.J Smith et Julie Plec.**_

**Laissez des reviews !**

******Prélude : Cinq étapes**

_Je glisse dans les méandres. Je glisse et personne ne me rattrape. Je glisse et je ne demande qu'une réelle attention. A toi que j'exècre, a toi que je hais. Toi qui m'a tout pris, toi qui m'as aspiré toute goutte de vie, toi qui me faisais croire au meilleur pour finalement me tuer petit à petit. M'empoisonner._

_Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

_**Choc**_

Je n'aurais pas du être aussi touchée par sa disparition.

Chaque jour qui passe, était comme un coup de couteau, qu'on s'amusait à m'enfoncer dans le cœur. A répétition. C'était douloureux et bref. Je sentais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, pour couler sur ma peau et s'écraser sur mon lit. De grosses gouttes salées. Si salées, et amères. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

_**Colère**_

Ma grand-mère. Elle était morte. Mon mentor, ma vie. Elle était tout, et elle était morte. Une deuxième fois.

Les esprits l'ont tuée.

Car je ne les avais pas écoutés. Une deuxième fois. Et ma grand-mère aussi. Une deuxième fois.

Pourquoi je n'apprends jamais ? Pourquoi je ne garde pas mon rôle ? Pourquoi on m'utilise si facilement ? Je me hais tellement. Je voudrais tellement disparaitre.

**Marchandage**

Je ferais n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi.

Je donnerais même mon pouvoir.

Je le donnerais, je le braderais.

Alors rendez-les-moi.

Rendez-moi ma mère. Rendez-moi Grams. Et prenez-la.

Prenez-la.

**Depression**

« - Bonnie ? murmura Caroline en toquant à la porte. Je peux entrer ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller trop faible pour répondre, alors Caroline pris la liberté d'entrer dans ma chambre.

On aurait pu me prendre pour une fille joyeuse. Les posters de Two Doors Cinema Club qui tapissaient mes murs étaient témoins de mon optimisme, de ma joyeuse façon d'apprécier la vie. Mais là, à cet instant, tout ce qui était dans ma tête était un son continu, grisant. Continu. Les voix n'étaient qu'écho. Même Radiohead, ne me faisait plus rien.

Caroline s'assit à coté de moi, ni trop proche, ni trop loin, pour juste contempler le désastre que j'étais devant elle. Elle me prit la main, dans un désir de compassion mais la reprenais avec brusquerie. Car voir la mort m'étais impossible. Voir la mort, m'était inconcevable. Caroline était morte.

Tout comme ma mère.

« - Je ne peux pas, réussis-je à souffler. Pardon.

Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle se contentait de me regarder avec son air de profonde tristesse.

« - Elena…Elena est…

Je me redressai échevelée d'un bond qui surprit Caroline qui en recula un peu effrayée. Echevelée, mon visage mouillé, seule une étincelle brillait dans mes yeux morts. Une lueur de haine destructrice.

« - Je ne veux pas la voir.

- Mais Bonnie…

- Je ne veux pas la voir, Caroline hurlais-je d'un seul coup. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

Caroline impressionnée par ma colère emplie de folie, obtempéra et baissa la tête.

« - J'ai compris.

Je me rasseyais et la regarda sans vraiment la voir. Caroline se leva et voulut me toucher l'épaule, mais suspendit son geste et se ravisa.

« - Repose-toi Bonnie. Je repasserais.

Je me rallongeais sur mon lit et observais le plafond. Le silence parlait. Rien ne me touchait. Je fermais les yeux lentement dans une expiration longuette et vit. Vit au plus loin.

**Acceptation**

Je sais. Je sais quoi faire à présent. Et je le ferais.

Je la détesterais. Et je récupèrerais.

Elles seront fières de moi. Je serais une vraie sorcière. Une vraie Bennett.

Je récupèrerais mes pouvoirs. Et je les garderais.

Ils pourraient tout me demander. Tout. Me menacer.

Mais je serais plus forte qu'eux. Je pourrais les tuer d'une pensée.

Eux, avec leur ridicule croisade.

Nous ne sommes plus amies depuis bien longtemps.

Tu m'as beaucoup trop pris. Elena.

Et maintenant, c'est mon tour.


	2. Bye Bye, Bitches !

**Merci à nanak, Jenifael09, Chloe, les deux Guests, teambonbon972, malika, Johanne, pour leur sympathiques reviews, j'espère vous surprendre ! Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à autant de bons retours dès le début. Bonnie est le personnage que j'aime le plus dans Vampire Diaries, car c'est celui qui me ressemble plus. Comme elle, je mets toujours mes proches amis et famille, avant mon propre bonheur, mais ce que je ne considère pas, c'est qu'elle en souffre. Bonnie a une psychologie vraiment à creuser et à étoffer. Elle a toutes les raisons de se venger. Caroline et Elena ont les vampires les plus puissants pour les protéger, alors que Bonnie est ballottée d'un camp à un autre comme un outil suite à son statut de Bennett. C'est justement intéressant, qu'elle utilise son épée de Damoclès comme arme. :) **

_**PS : Les chansons que je mets sont mes inspirations pour les chapitres. Laissez des reviews, j'adore ça xD**_

_**Chansons : **_

_**I can Change de LCD Soundsystem**_

_**2 trees de Foals**_

_**Help I'm Alive de Metric**_

_**Et évidemment Big Ideas de LCD Soundsystem**_

**Chapitre 1 : Bye Bye, Bitches.**

Ce matin-là, je me suis levée.

J'étais échevelée, et j'avais une sale tête, qui me fit faiblement sourire en me regardant dans une glace. Mais quelque chose avait changé.

Je n'étais plus celle d'hier, toute la nuit je m'étais transformée en une nouvelle version de moi-même. Plus forte, plus cruelle, plus sombre. Plus badass quoi.

« - Et voilà la bête qui se réveille…murmurais-je.

Je regardais l'heure. Il était 7h50. Parfait.

Je tirais les rideaux, et découvrit le soleil qui pointait à l'horizon. Si magnifique. Les couleurs ambrées qui s'étalaient de part en part de la voûte céleste en trainées de poudre. Si écarlate, comme le sang. Que sans conteste, je ferais couler.

On sonna à ma porte. Je soupirais en m'arrachant à la contemplation du miracle de la nature, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Je le reconnus à ses habits noirs. Celui qui aurait pu être croque-mort vu le nombre de personnes qu'il envoyait à la morgue. Mon ennemi.

Damon Salvatore.

« - Invite-moi à entrer siffla-t-il de sa voix ridiculement attirante.

Je me souris à moi-même m'auto congratulant de ma présence d'esprit. Ne l'avoir jamais invité dans ma maison, c'est une force que même sans mes pouvoirs je continuais à exercer sur lui. Ma maison, ma forteresse.

« - Reste en bas, j'arrive répondis-je.

J'enfilais un sweat-shirt noir sur mon pyjama, et sortit de ma table de chevet, un brin de verveine que je cachais dans ma poche kangourou. Quitte à parlementer avec le démon, autant être armée.

Je déboulais les escaliers, et arrivais devant ma porte. J'inspirais une grosse goulée d'air et expirais lentement. Le jeu commence.

« - Damon, l'accueillais-je de mon faux sourire pincé.

- Sorcière.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Que tu jettes un coup d'œil à Witchypédia. Le petit frère a encore fait des siennes. Il s'avère qu'il veut tuer sa sœur avec une force semblable à un loup-garou face à un nonosse.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, et une grosse pointe d'énervement vint à tenailler mon estomac. Bien sûr qu'il voulait mon aide. Pour elle et toujours elle. Elena. Je sentis mon poing se serrer ce que Damon apparenta à de l'inquiétude face à mon impuissance.

« - T'inquiètes Bonnie, on s'en occupe.

- Je m'en doute, il se passe quoi concrètement avec Jeremy ? Tu peux me donner plus de détails ?

Damon passa alors dix bonnes minutes à m'expliquer les évènements que j'avais ratés, enfermée dans ma chambre. Jeremy était le nouvel héritier d'une sorte de confrérie de chasseur : les Cinq, et avait sur sa peau un tatouage qui plus se développait, plus il tuait de vampire. Le tatouage était une carte qui montrait l'emplacement d'une…cure.

Je me figeais à l'évocation de ce remède, mais Damon était tout à fait sérieux. Je pestais intérieurement contre cette saleté de sorcière originelle qui avait apparemment plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« - C'est…Damon c'est formidable ! Me forçais-je.

- Oui, oui, Elena qui regagne son humanité nanana, tu peux maintenant regarder dans ton grimoire, j'ai mieux à faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

L'envie de vomir me tenailla de plus en plus fort et en souriant cyniquement, je disparus dans ma chambre pour redescendre avec le grimoire.

« - Il n'y a pas plus de ce que tu me dis, mais la carte ne suffit pas. La cure est protégée par des sortilèges très puissants et seulement les Cinq Chasseurs pourront les récupérer. La carte n'est qu'une indication. Le vrai travail commence avec la carte complète Quand à Jeremy (je levais la tête vers lui). Je m'occupe de lui.

Damon me regardait un instant pour jauger mon expression, puis sembla satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. Il décida alors de s'en aller. Je le regardais partir de dos en croisant les bras. Celui-là. Ce sera le premier à y passer.

« - Mais où est-ce que tu es, Bonnie ?

- Je suis partie courir, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de sport. Tu sais, la perte de mes pouvoirs n'est pas forcément un mal. Je peux plus me concentrer sur moi-même.

Caroline soupira au téléphone tandis que je sortis de chez moi habillée d'une simple tenue de sport.

« - Courir quand il y a des hybrides dans le coin. Vraiment Bonnie ?

- Klaus n'en a rien à faire de moi. Plus de pouvoirs, plus de radar.

« Et le radar de Stefan et Damon s'amenuise aussi…pensais-je. »

- Et concernant Elena ? Tu ne comptes pas lui parler ?

- …Je ne suis pas d'humeur Caroline.

- Bonnie, Elena est ta meilleure amie depuis toujours, tu…

Je raccrochais au nez de mon amie et j'éteignis mon portable. J'imaginais la colère vexée de Caroline mais curieusement, loin de me rendre désolée, cet acte me fit éclater de rire. Comme le pensais, j'en ai vraiment plus rien à faire.

* * *

La forêt. Là, où tout à commencé.

Quand Grams m'avait introduite à la sorcellerie pour la première fois, j'avais douze ans. Elle m'avait emmenée dans cette forêt et nous nous sommes assises au milieu de la clairière. Nous étions en tailleur, les yeux fermés sentant la connexion avec la nature, d'au plus profond de nos tripes les mains levées, vers le vent et l'énergie magique poussait et grondait.

Moi qui croyais que c'était qu'un jeu, ma grand-mère me promit de bien me former des années après.

Plus tard, cent sorcières m'ont donné leur pouvoir et je les ai trahies.

Mais aujourd'hui, je venais faire pénitence, devant la grande force de la Nature.

J'entrais dans le vieux bâtiment et descendit marche après marche dans le sous-sol ou hurlaient et suppliaient cent de mes sœurs.

Cette pièce si sombre n'étais qu'éclairée que de liserés de lumière solaire, et les murs plein de suie n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Je m'asseyais sur le sol, détachais mes cheveux, et repliai mes jambes en tailleur. Je ramenais mes mains sur mes lèvres croisées en l'obtention d'une prière.

Il me fallait maintenant attendre.

* * *

Trois heures avaient passées, et je ne bougeais toujours pas. Le soleil avait continué sa course dans el ciel et j'attendais un signe une voix.

Je voulais montrer la preuve de ma détermination, alors je me fichais d'avoir mal, d'avoir des crampes. Je leur montrerais à ces butées dégénérées.

* * *

Sept heures !

Sept heures que je patientais, sans boire, sans manger, sans bouger pour leurs beaux yeux ! Sept heures, que j'attendais dans le froid du sous-sol pour qu'elles veuillent bien m'adresser la parole !

J'en ai marre ! J'ai compris ! Je sais que j'ai déconné, mais vous m'avez pris ma mère, ma grand-mère et maudit ma famille sur des générations, je ne crois pas que des sorcières outre les Bennett ont une poisse aussi grande que la nôtre !

« - Et vous m'avez pris mes pouvoirs hurlais-je en sortant de mes gonds.

Je me levais du sol poussiéreux et agitait comme une idiote mes bras. J'étais à la fois frustrée mais aussi, terriblement ….bien ! Je me sentais si libre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi colérique, aussi susceptible, aussi …moi-même.

Qui aurait-cru qu'une telle cure de vengeance m'aurait tellement changée et épanouie ? Une boule remonta de mon ventre, jusqu'à ma gorge, et sortit de ma bouche pour se transformer en bulle de rire. J'éclatais de rire, et finalement me laissait gagner par l'hilarité.

Je riais tellement, que j'en perdis l'équilibre, et tombais par terre allongée sur le dos. Toute cette frustration, cette colère dépensée. Dans ce rire, ce rire qui allait devenir mon moteur. J'en faisais le serment.

« - Je, murmurais-je avec un sourire. Je me fous des vampires, des hybrides, d'Elena, de tous. Je ne vivrais que pour moi, et je continuerais mon œuvre. Et je promets, de vous venger, de me venger, et d'arrêter cette ridicule farce. Quitte à en mourir.

Le silence était toujours là. Pas de réponse.

Je me levais en soupirant, et dépoussiérai mes vêtements.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs pour ça. Je me débrouillerais sans.

- Es-tu sûre que tu le peux, Bennett ?

Je me retournais vers la voix que j'avais reconnut de suite, et les yeux écarquillés, je vis la main de la sorcière originelle, Esther, s'approcher de mon visage pour le caresser.

« - Esther Mikaelson.

- Bonnie Bennett.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé mon nom mais d'autres, bien présentes autour de moi. D'autres sorcières, et d'autres âmes, qui m'entourait seule.

Autrefois j'aurais été morte de peur, autrefois je me serais enfuie, aurais demandé de l'aide.

Mais plus maintenant.

« - Nous t'avons entendue, et observée. On dirait que tu as trouvée la véritable « toi ».

Emily Bennet, vêtue de ses vêtements datant de l'avant sécession. Elle était majestueuse, et si respectée. Les autres sorcières la laissaient passer devant moi, entourée d'Esther et d'Ayanna, la première Bennett.

Ayanna prit la parole :

« - Tu es une vraie Bennet, et nous sommes si désolées, d'avoir dû renvoyer Sheila. Mais là ou elle est, elle est en paix. Nous te l'assurons.

- Nous savons tout Bonnie. Tes angoisses, tes peurs, tes colères, tes haines. Tout, depuis toujours continua Emily

- Tu es allée plus loin que n'importe quelle sorcière finit Esther.

- Plus loin ? Lançais-je bravement.

- Plus loin, répondit une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Ton pouvoir est si grand, que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu as en toi des siècles de recherche, des siècles de pouvoir, et même nous ne pouvons te l'enlever reprit Ayanna.

Je la regardais sans comprendre ainsi que tous les visages des sorcières autour de moi.

« - Protéger Elena Gilbert, sauver Elena Gilbert, c'est tellement stupide, et tu as pris conscience de cela.

- Et, comment…

- Le destin d'Elena est de déclencher des guerres entre frères et des cataclysmes dans l'équilibre de la nature. J'en suis responsable et je m'en excuse, mais toi, tu as hérité du pouvoir qui pourra défaire cette malédiction sourit Esther.

- Tu es une Bennett dit Ayanna en souriant aussi tendrement, la seule famille de sorcières qui n'est pas entachée par la malédiction de la nuit, la seule famille qui porte entre ses mains le pouvoir de la magie blanche et naturelle. La seule qui peut restaurer l'équilibre.

- Tu as souffert, tellement de fois Bonnie, dit Emily en lui prenant la main, et j'en suis désolée, mais rien ne peut le changer, car chaque douleur que tu as traversée est nécessaire pour t'aider à comprendre l'ampleur de ta tâche.

- Tu veux te venger, et nous l'approuvons, mais tu dois pour cela renoncer à tout. L'amour, l'amitié, et embrasser de tes bras ton vrai pouvoir que tu devras aller chercher à la source.

- Le sang des Bennett dirent toutes les sorcières ensemble d'une voix.

Je ne pouvais plus parler, mon cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. J'aurais pu avoir peur, mais les sorcières l'avaient reconnu. J'étais prête, résolue, à faire changer les choses.

« - Que voulez-vous dire le sang des Bennett ?

- C'est simple Bonnie. Tu devras mourir.

Je reculais interdite mais les âmes m'entouraient. Tout à coup, j'étouffais.

« - Métaphoriquement, j'espère ? Déglutis-je

Esther et Ayanna se regardèrent puis demandèrent d'un hochement de tête à Emily de prendre la parole. La jeune sorcière blonde qui avait parlé pour deux mots juste avant s'avança vers moi et me sourit.

« - Bonnie, nous t'avons seulement coupé le lien à la magie, mais elle déjà autour de toi. Cependant pour réveiller ton plein potentiel, tu devras partir à la recherche de trois clés. La première, tu l'as déjà en ta possession, il s'agit du grimoire des Bennett, le lien des anciennes aux nouvelles générations. La deuxième clef est une clef de sang, que possède le seul lien qui te reste sur cette terre. Le seul lien avec la famille Bennett. Et enfin la dernière est un mystère. (1)

- Un mystère ?

- Oui, le mystère de la magie. Comprendre la magie et accepter sa plus vile, comme sa plus pure des formes, est avoir son pouvoir continua Emily. Quand tu auras compris cela. Tu pourras rencontrer la source. Elle est cachée là, où toutes les lignées de sorcières commencent, et toutes finissent. Le nœud tellurique.

- Salem compris-je. Mais, me repris-je, ma mort… ?

- La magie est puissante.

Je tournais la tête et découvris le visage pâle de la jeune sorcière.

- La magie est puissante, mais pour en comprendre les mécanismes et entendre sa voix, et son énergie, il faut s'y fondre complètement. Quand tu auras trouvé le Sanctuaire. Il te faudra y mourir, avec les trois clés. Il te faudra abandonner tout ce que tu étais et accepter ta destinée. Les Bennett est l'une de trois lignées qui a reçu la bénédiction de la Source de puissance. En tant que descendante directe, tu es le plus à même de recevoir la Source. Tu mourras Bonnie Bennett mais pour revivre en une nouvelle toi.

Elle me tendit la main et je la touchais. Elle était glacée.

- Surtout, ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres.

Les sorcières disparaissent une par une.

« - Attendez ! Les arrêtais-je, aurais-je assez de pouvoir pour détruire les vampires, Salvatore et Originels ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le saurais imaginer souffla la voix d'Emily.

Toutes avaient disparu, il ne restait que la jeune sorcière, qui m'avait fini l'explication.

« - Quel est ton nom, lui demandais-je, avant qu'elle disparaisse à son tour.

Elle sourit.

- Cassie. Cassie Blackwell (2).

* * *

« - Comment ça tu t'en vas ?

Caroline me vit charger ma valise dans ma voiture, et deux gerikans d'essence. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de m'arrêter sur la route de New York. Je sortis de ma poche la lettre de Lucy et la donnais à Caroline tandis que je finissais de charger mes affaires.

« - Une lettre ?

- Ma cousine éloignée Lucy. Rappelle-toi, elle était utilisée par Katherine. Elle a réussit à se cacher, et j'espère la trouver avant cette psy…, enfin elle.

« - J'ai bien failli gaffer, me remontrais-je en me mordillant la lèvre. Caroline devait rester sûre de mes bonnes intentions, et de ma personnalité de gentille fille.

- Elle habite à Brooklyn lui expliquais-je en claquant le coffre. J'ai reçu cette lettre, il y a quelques mois. Il y a environ 600 km entre Mystic Falls (3) et NYC. Plus vite je serais partie, plus vite je serais arrivée.

- Et tu penses, qu'elle pourra te rendre tes pouvoirs ?

- Y'a de grandes chances. C'est une Bennett, elle pourra parler aux esprits et les convaincre. Je compte sur ça pour récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Le mensonge que j'avais contracté était parfait. En faisant croire à Caroline que je pouvais plus entendre les esprits, et que j'avais besoin de mes semblables pour les récupérer. Lui dire que revoir Lucy qui était la seule famille qu'il me restait, était la cerise sur le gâteau. Travailler sur la corde sensible, de Caroline qui n'avait plus de père et qui comprenait mon sentiment de vouloir reconnecter avec mon sang, a été plus effectif que je pensais.

- Je croyais que t'étais contente de ne plus les avoir.

- Contente ? Caroline…

Je me tournais vers elle qui m'observais très inquiète.

« - La magie c'est mon héritage, tout ce que j'ai de ma grand-mère, et ma lignée. De plus, pour défendre Elena, c'est la meilleure des armes. Je me méfie de la cure, je préfère avoir mes pouvoirs pour limiter les dégâts.

- Et Jeremy ?

- Matt s'en occupe, il arrive à le maîtriser. Je ne crois pas que Jeremy a besoin de moi maintenant, il a besoin d'un grand ami qui a vécu la même chose que lui. Matt a perdu Vicki, comme Jeremy a perdu Elena.

Caroline baissa la tête, et l'espace d'un instant je me sentis coupable de lui mentir, mais je balayais ce doute de mon esprit aussi rapidement. J'ai pris ma décision, et je m'y tiendrais.

- Mais tu l'aimes…

Non, Caroline. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

« - Oui, je l'aime. Et c'est pour cela que je pars, il aura besoin de moi comme vous tous, en pleine possession de mes moyens.

J'enlaçais Caroline qui me rendit mon étreinte, et fermait mon visage à l'instant où ma tête toucha son épaule. Quand elle se dégagea enfin de moi, je lui souris légèrement, et là, je la vit.

Elena.

Elle était superbe bien entendu, être un vampire l'a juste embellie, et puis entourée de ses princes charmants, Stefan et Damon, ne fait que booster son aura. Elle était les bras ramenés contre elle, habillée d'un T-shirt noir à longues manches et d'un jean. On dirait que Damon a déjà déteint sur elle. Stefan m'adressa un sourire bienveillant, que je retournais faiblement. Ça va être dur de le détruire. Il était si plein de bonnes attentions que je me sentirais presque coupable. Oui, presque.

Car je ne l'étais pas.

Elena s'approcha de moi, et je me souvins de ce que l'ancienne Bonnie aurait fait, et ce n'était sans doute pas lui foutre une baffe devant deux vampires amoureux d'elle, et d'une furie blonde en tant que meilleure amie.

Deux mètres. Vraiment Elena, parfois je voudrais ne t'avoir jamais connue.

Elle était à un mètre de moi, quand je la devançais et la serrais dans mes bras. Comme avant.

« - Bonnie, je suis désolée pour ta grand…

- N'en parlons plus l'interrompis-je, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je voulais juste vous sauver et je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs, je le sais.

Je me dégageais d'elle et lui pris le visage entre mes mains. Son visage baigné par les larmes. On dirait que son gène de vampire agit bien.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute, mentis-je. D'accord ?

Qu'on me donne l'Oscar ! J'exige, une pluie de Golden Globes !

Et Elena sourit. Ce genre de sourire, tellement sincère, qu'il me faisait fondre presque instantanément. Comme quand elle avait cassé ma poupée préférée et ramenée une autre plus belle pour se faire pardonner le lendemain. Ce sourire qui ferait passer la perte d'un être chef pour une grosse blague. Mais ce sourire ne marchait plus. Je suis si guérie, que mon insensibilité me ferait presque peur.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller seule ? me demanda Stefan.

- ça ira, comme je le disais à Caroline je suis hors radar, et…( je sortis des feuilles polycopiées de ma besace pour les tendre à Stefan). Ce sont des polycopiés de ce qu'on avait décrypté dans la grotte avec Alaric, et des copies concernant les Cinq dans mon grimoire. Ça évitera de perdre du temps.

- Merci, Bonnie, tu ne sais pas combien ça nous aide.

Il toucha mon épaule.

- Merci, vraiment.

- De rien, maintenant, je vais prendre la route, hésitez pas à m'appeler.

C'est ça, ouais. Démerdez-vous ! J'ai une chasse au pouvoir à commencer, moi !

Damon m'adressa un petit clin d'œil tandis que j'entrais dans ma voiture, que j'ignorais royalement. J'appelais une dernière fois Caroline. Un dernier effort.

« - Oui, me dit-elle.

- Surveille-les bien…soufflais-je d'un mouvement de tête vers le triangle. Je ne me sens pas rassurée.

- Je te le promets. Bonne route et fais attention à toi.

Je lui adressais un sourire simple mais réel. Caroline, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Klaus doit mourir.

- Toi aussi.

* * *

J'ouvris le moteur et démarrais la voiture. Je conduisis jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Le panneau de Mystic Falls brillait sous le soleil de midi. J'enlevais mon t-shirt bleu à manches longues pour n'être qu'en marcel noir. Je sortis de la boîte à gants des lunettes de soleil Rayban Aviator, que ma grand-mère m'avait offertes à mon seizième anniversaire puis les posais sur mon nez.

J'ouvris la radio, une voix masculine s'échappa des baffles.

« - …et maintenant, LCD SoundSystem, avec leur single Big Ideas, pour ceux qui prennent la route, sentez le vent, la classe arrive !

Je souriais, et montais le son alors que le feu passait au vert.

_**Bye, bye, bitches.**_

_**Je l'avoue c'est culotté de ma part, mais Bonnie a toujours été la plus badass, et j'aime bien accentuer ce petit coté là. Et puis merde, elle va à New York quoi ! Let's go :p**_

_**(1) Un mystère. Je suis une fan absolue de Suckerpunch qui est sans doute le film le plus sous estimé des deux dernières années.  
**_

_**(2) Cassie Blackwell. L.J Smith a écrit the secret Circle, je le rappelle. C'est un petit hommage à son oeuvre malheureusement qui n'a pas marché à l'écran. Dommage, j'adorais Adam et Cassie ( j'adore Thomas Dekker de base *o*)  
**_

_**(3) Mystic Falls n'existe pas, mais d'après Wikipédia, ce serait situé dans la Virginie. Un état en dessous du New Jersey, il y a donc environ 600 kilomètres entre la Virginie et NYC  
**_


	3. Bennett Oblige

**Vous avez du bol, je suis inspirée, j'écris aussi vite que l'éclair, faudrait que je remette un peu à Blackjack…**

**Et non pas d'indices sur l'heureux élu…Sinon ce serait trop facile.**

**Spécial merci pour ****Forever Yours Gentleman****. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui fut fort intéressante ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !**

**Merci vraiment pour les avis et continuez, plus il y en aura, plus vite j'avancerais. Amis lecteurs, vous êtes mon dopant!**

_Playlist :_

_Just a Gigolo - Louis Prima _

_Get Your Way - Jamie Cullum _

_Sunshine Of Your Love - Ella Fitzgerald _

_Intro - alt-J _

_Hometown Glory – Adele_

_Creep - Radiohead_

_Paradise Circus (Gui Boratto Remix) - Massive Attack _

* * *

New York. La Grande Pomme.

Quand même, il a fallu des morts, des ultimatums, et des histoires de sorcellerie pour que je me retrouve dans la ville qui me fait le plus rêver…à part Salem.

Je garais ma voiture, dans une grande avenue à Brooklyn et sortit en claquant la porte. Le temps s'était rafraichi, je portais donc mon gilet au-dessus de mon marcel. Je m'asseyais sur le capot et pris mon portable que je débloquais. Je supprimai sans état d'âme les inintéressants textos d'Elena et Caroline, et composais le numéro que Lucy m'avait indiqué sur sa lettre. J'appelai et portai le téléphone à mon oreille. La tonalité m'accueillit. Puis on décrocha.

« - Allô ?

* * *

« - Je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins.

Nous étions dans un bar hype de Brooklyn, qui avait gardé son revêtement de l'ancien temps après la Guerre de Sécession. Le bâtiment avait été remis à neuf par l'excentrique et philanthropique, Chuck Bass (1), et malgré ses effluves d'alcool moderne, un goût de récession s'échappait du bar. J'aimais ça, avoir l'impression d'être une criminelle, et puis je souriais en pensant que c'était une époque que j'aurais bien voulu vivre.

Nous avions choisi une table au fond de l'enseigne, faite de bois sculpté. Lucy, s'était assise et avait demandé deux pintes de la meilleure bière Irlandaise, qu'ils avaient en stock. En tant normal, je ne buvais pas à 11h du matin, mais les temps normaux étaient révolus, pensais-je en découvrant l'intense goût cannelle de la bière ambrée.

Lucy était habillée avec décontraction, et sa tunique de satin montrait qu'elle semblait de pas avoir de problème de revenus.

« - Je m'en doute, me répondit-elle.

J'avalais goulûment le reste de ma bière cul sec et posais la chope d'un soupir d'aise.

- Je veux détruire Elena Gilbert. Dans une moindre mesure, les Salvatore. La cerise sur le gâteau serait les Originels.

J'avais sorti cette terrible déclaration avec toute la désinvolture que j'avais en stock, mais à l'intérieur, je frétillais comme un poisson rouge dans un sac plastique. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un entendait mes viles, et formidables intentions. Qu'une personne était témoin de ma résolution, et surtout qu'une personne me voyait sous mon véritable jour.

Lucy impressionnée, poussa devant elle son verre de bière complètement vide, et claqua des doigts pour en commander deux autres. Tandis que la serveuse disparut pour remplir à nouveau les récipients, elle se pencha vers moi et me souffla :

« - Tu es vraiment une vraie Bennett. Une pure souche.

Surprise, je la regardais, alors qu'elle se s'affala sur sa chaise en souriant à pleines dents. Elle croisa ses jambes avec désinvolture et prit la pinte que la serveuse nous ramena.

« - Je me rappelle de toi, quand je t'avais connue. A la botte de ces vampires.

- Tu l'étais aussi, raillais-je, Katherine te menait la vie dure.

Lucy afficha un visage vexé mais il se détendit aussi vite qu'il fut apparu.

« - Plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a arrêté de te menacer de te déchirer les tripes à coups de dents ?

- Katherine a tellement plus de classe. Et malgré tout, j'ai été aussi amie avec elle. Comme toi, et Elena.

- Ma plus grande erreur, lâchais-je en serrant les dents. Elle a détruit ma vie, et elle continue à vouloir que je l'aide. Mais pas moi seulement. A cause d'elle, Caroline a perdu son père, et le nombre de gens innocents ne fait que s'amonceler. Tout cela à cause de son égoïsme, de son incapacité à choisir entre deux frères vampires qui ne font que se battre pour elle, et d'accepter sa condition de döppelganger.

Toute cette réplique était sortie de moi comme un vomissement, ininterrompu. Était-ce la bière ? Les effluves d'alcool qui me montaient à la tête ? Je m'en fichais, car enfin j'étais tellement heureuse d'enfin pouvoir dire ce je souhaitais.

- Je sens un peu de jalousie en toi, siffla Lucy.

Je renvoyais l'insulte, en buvant une grosse gorgée d'alcool, puis rabaissais mon verre d'un mouvement brusque.

« - Jalouse, crachais-je. Mais bien sûr qui serait jalouse de la belle et formidable Elena, qui attire tous les vampires millénaires sur son paillasson, ceux-là même qui lui promettent monts et merveilles, puis qui trouve le moyen de leur briser le cœur ? Qui serait (Lucy avait un sourire de plus en plus large), jalouse d'une fille qui n'a cessé de lui prendre, tout ce qu'elle aimait, jour après jour, pour finalement, lui dire un simple « désolé » ? Pas moi, explosais-je, plus maintenant, j'en ai marre d'être la Witchypédia, la gentille Bonnie, qui doit accepter en silence qu'on la traite comme de la m-

Je fus interrompue par mon téléphone qui vibra signe d'un message. Folle de rage, je lus le texto que Caroline (évidemment) m'avait envoyé, et le lus en vitesse. Mais non loin d'être une banalité. Caroline venait de lâcher une bombe. A laquelle, je ne pensais pas être préparée.

Lucy prit mon portable des mains, en me jetant un petit coup d'œil, alors que je bus une nouvelle gorgée de bière en tentant d'oublier cette nouvelle.

« - Elena est liée à Damon lut Lucy à haute voix. Wah, c'est très rare entre vampires !

- Je l'avoue, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Tout à coup, une migraine asséna ma tête, on dirait qu'un certain vampire doit adorer cette nouvelle qui doit faire de sa journée pus belle. Où…

« - Complètement le contraire murmurais-je.

- Bah, c'est rien ça dit Lucy en me rendant mon portable, c'est rare mais pas si grave.

- Juste qu'Elena va être l'esclave de Damon.

- Non, juste qu'Elena aime Damon.

Je relevais ma tête vers elle après avoir contemplé le texto et lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

« - On est liés aux vampires qui nous ont transformés, que si on a des sentiments pour eux avant la transformation.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, ça dépasse la seule reconnaissance de base qu'un hybride a à Klaus. Et Bonnie, tu connais un vampire qui a eu ce problème bien avant Elena.

- Qui ?

- Réfléchis, Bennett. La réponse te viendras seule.

Je la regardais avec un regard plein de questionnements, mais elle se contenta de boire son verre. Quand elle le reposa d'un son sourd sur la table, la réponse m'apparut d'elle-même. J'en éclatais de rire.

« - Effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé…Mais ça veut dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais hypnotisé ?

- C'était le seul, qui avait vraiment fondre son cœur de glace, tu n'imagines pas comme ça lui a brisé le cœur de le laisser partir…

- J'imagine, qu'elle ironie !

Lucy ramena ses mains sous son menton et me regarda avec des yeux emplis de jugement.

« - Maintenant…Tu m'as dit au téléphone que les esprits t'avaient envoyé à moi pour la clé de sang… ?

- Tu es la seule Bennett à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te demanderais que l'accès au pouvoir. Pas plus. Je ne veux pas te traîner dans ma vengeance.

Lucy se pencha à nouveau vers moi et tira la manche de son gilet en satin, pour me faire découvrir, le tatouage rougeâtre d'une clé ancienne sur sa peau. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

« - Trop tard.

* * *

Nous étions dans le loft de Lucy, un vrai appartement New Yorkais au dernier étage d'un immeuble en briques rouges. Il était spacieux et possédait deux chambres. Je posais mes bagages dans la première, la plus proche de la porte d'entrée.

Elle était spacieuse et vraiment magnifique, Lucy avait vraiment du goût approuvais-je. Sur les murs, du papier peint type baroque teinte bleue marine, avec des motifs compliqués mais élégants. J'ouvris le placard en bois pour découvrir avec stupeur un dressing digne d'un film comme le Diable s'habille en Prada (2). Les placards avaient été dégagés de moitié, je compris alors qu'elle m'avait attendue.

Ne savant pas si je devais être reconnaissance ou méfiante, songeuse, je refermais la porte du dressing et sortit de la chambre.

Lucy était debout hors de l'appartement, debout sur sa terrasse, en train de fumer une cigarette. Les sons citadins, des jurons, klaxons et sirènes d'ambulances montaient à nos oreilles tandis que le soleil éclatant disparaissait sous une couche nuageuse.

« - Tu aimes ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée quand elle me lança cette question de politesse.

« - Tu m'attendais n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je sans passer par quatre chemins.

J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il ne servait à rien de faire le dos rond avec elle et de lui poser franchement les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête.

Elle se retourna, et me tendis une clope, que je refusais poliment.

« - Les esprits sont bavards. Et puis j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Rappelles-toi. J'ai connu Katherine, les döppelgangers ont toujours eu tendance à pourrir la vie des Bennett, gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle s'avança près de la rambarde, et s'y appuya de dos.

« - Elle était mon amie, elle aussi. J'admirais son aplomb et son culot. Une vraie maîtresse de manipulation, avec elle on avait l'impression de faire partie d'un cercle fermé.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elena exerçait le même type de fascination sur moi. Etre son amie, c'était comme si on regardait Twilight (3) en plus sexy avec juste deux vampires qui se partagent le rôle principal. Sauf, que je suis condamnée à être la pauvre Leah. Second rôle sans saveur, et poids sur l'histoire.

- Mais j'ai vite compris que seul mon pouvoir l'intéressait, et qu'elle me voyait comme un parachute. Alors le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, (elle sourit à cette évocation) j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal. Tu es de ma famille, mon sang, une Bennett, je ne pouvais pas te laisser risquer ta vie et ton pouvoir comme ça. Quand j'ai quitté Mystic Falls, et rompu mon amitié avec Katherine, j'ai cherché un moyen pour gagner mon indépendance, car je savais qu'elle allait sortir de sa tombe dans un futur proche. Je suis donc partie à la recherche de ta mère.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle écrasait la cigarette dans son cendrier.

« - Je l'ai trouvée facilement, en même temps c'est donné à tout le monde de consulter les annuaires ou de regarder les archives de la police.

- Qu'as-tu fais ensuite, la coupais-je abruptement.

Elle me fixa en haussant un sourcil puis soupira face à mon manque de patience avant de reprendre son histoire. Je dus mon contrôler fortement pour éviter de trembler, tellement la douleur d'imaginer le visage de ma mère m'était insupportable.

« - La source, tu n'es pas la première à en entendre parler Bonnie. Mais moi, celle-ci ne m'a pas jamais vraiment intéressée. C'est juste recevoir du savoir qui m'importait. La clef de sang dit-elle en indiquant son tatouage, est un rituel, qui lie l'ancienne génération à la nouvelle, un lien qui traverse le temps pour nous communiquer le savoir des Bennett. En clair, quand tu reçois la clef du sang, tu reçois toute la mémoire de la lignée Bennett. Chaque sort que nous avons découvert, est une donnée qui est ancrée automatiquement dans ta tête.

Je soufflais impressionnée et réellement surprise. La clé de sang, est sans aucun doute un outil vital pour la suite de mon plan, tant de savoir, tant d'avancées dans la magie, mais…

« - Mais le savoir ne me permettra pas de reconnecter avec la magie…

- Tout à fait approuva Lucy, la clef c'est juste des informations. La source est la pure énergie magique, la force de la vie.

- Donc, le grimoire est la clef matérielle listais-je en faisant les cent pas, le témoignage du passé des Bennett, la clé de sang est le passage du savoir oral, et sensitif... et le mystère ?

- C'est la raison, pour laquelle, je me suis arrêtée à la clef pesta Lucy en fronçant les sourcils, je manquais cruellement de quelque chose que toi tu possèdes.

« - Quoi ?

Lucy posa sa main sur son cœur.

« - La rage de vaincre.

* * *

« - Le mystère, je ne peux pas te le donner, mais je peux te mener à quelqu'un qui va te l'enseigner. Pas celui-là.

Je laissais mon sweat-shirt vert et empoignais mon gilet violet pour le mettre dans mon sac de voyage. Lucy après avoir complimenté ma capacité à avoir trouvé mes tripes, disparut dans son appartement, et me lança un sac de voyage.

« - Lucinda Blackwell, dit-elle en mettant un jean noir dans son sac, est l'une des sorcières les plus douées vivante aujourd'hui. Elle est la seule à savoir où se trouve la source à Salem, elle est aussi la seule qui puisse t'enseigner le mystère. Lucinda, s'arrêta-t-elle en me regardant avec un regard dur, est pire que Yoda dans Star Wars, elle est exigeante, et si tu n'es pas sûre à cent pour cent de ce que tu veux faire Bonnie, tu ne tiendras pas une semaine avec elle.

Je soutins son regard puis lui adressais un sourire mesquin très entendu. Il n'y avait pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà. Je suis partie de Mystic Falls pour revenir afin de les détruire. Je n'avais plus aucune hésitation. Je ne veux plus de vampire sur terre. Même si….

- Pour un grand nombre de sauvés, répliquais-je avec défi. On ne peut éviter des sacrifices.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur New York, et les lueurs tournoyaient sous une brise légère. Jaune, rouge, bleues, seules des lumières solitaires semblables aux phares de De Niro dans Taxi Driver, flottaient sous les sifflements mélancoliques de la ville.

Je m'étais assise à l'extérieur du loft, et tandis que Lucy dormait je passais ma dernière nuit dans la plus ville des Etats-Unis dans une tristesse certaine.

J'avais à ma main droite une tasse de tisane, et j'étais assise sur la table en bois les jambes repliées vers moi, la tête enfouie sur mes genoux. Recroquevillée, j'avais l'impression que si je me lâchais, je me briserais.

La détester. C'était tellement dur, et facile. Un cruel paradoxe. Elena m'avait tellement prit que la regarder sourire était pour moi une torture insoutenable, mais aussi tous les souvenirs heureux qu'on avait, tout ça, tournoyait en moi comme une farandole. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Quand je fermais les yeux, la culpabilité ressurgissait, mais quand ils étaient grand ouverts, je subissais la réalité de ce monde qu'elle me construisait. Un monde bâti sur des corps sans vie, sur des litres de sang qui coulent dans les rues de Mystic Falls, et elle, heureuse malgré le nombre incalculable de personnes menées à la mort à cause d'elle. Leurs noms tournaient en moi inlassablement. Le pasteur Young, Alaric, Jenna, Grams.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mon visage, alors que l'odeur de la verveine embaumait dans mes narines. Et enfin, je pleurais. Toute cette frustration, toute cette douleur prête à exploser en millions de pièces.

Le téléphone sonna, et sa vibration, me fit sursauter, à en faire tomber ma tasse par terre qui se brisa. Je regardais le numéro. C'était Caroline, j'en soupirais. Puis essuyais mes larmes. Après une grande inspiration, je me jetais à l'eau.

« - Il est une heure du matin, Caroline.

- Oh, excuse-moi, de troubler ton sommeil si important déclara une voix d'homme cynique.

Une bile toucha ma langue, au moment où je reconnus la voix. La tristesse était partie seule, la colère était présente.

- Damon. Je t'ai passé toutes les informations sur les Cinq. Tu as ta propre Witchypédia, alors si tu me laissais tranquille ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle…Blondie, à tendance à ne pas effacer ses messages.

Je souris intérieurement. Le désespoir était trahi par le petit vibrato dans sa voix. Malgré son cynisme et sa façon bien à lui de se croire supérieur, Damon, je le lisais comme un livre.

« - Tu as encore bu persifflais-je d'une voix douce.

Pour toute réponse, j'entendis le son d'un verre qu'on buvait, il faut croire que les réserves de cognac ont pris un coup.

« - J'ai regardé dans le grimoire, il n'y a malheureusement rien sur ce lien mais Lucy, m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un cas similaire dans le passé.

Il y avait un silence total à l'autre bout du combiné, j'avais la complète attention de Damon. Génial, j'en avais un frisson d'excitation.

« - Elle m'a dit… (Je mis un silence pour accentuer le coté dramatique), que le lien qui unit les vampires à un autre, ne peut qu'être rompu que par une rupture nette.

- Une sorcière de Nouvelle-Orléans m'a déjà fait la même remarque, tu n'as pas d'autre disque Bonnie ?

Je souriais tellement que la sensation de puissance envahissait mon estomac. Caroline était naïve, elle pensait que Damon n'avais pas de sentiments réels pour Elena, mais moi…rien qu'en voyant la façon dont il la regarde, ça à été une évidence.

« - Non, continuais-je cruelle. Les sentiments qu'Elena avait pour toi humaine, étaient bien réels, Damon.

J'entendis sa respiration se couper. Que c'était bon, mon dieu !

- Un vampire est lié à un autre, que si les sentiments étaient antérieurs à la transformation. Dans ce cas-là, la transformation peut s'apparenter à un pacte pour l'éternité.

Quel mensonge, j'en suis toute retournée…

- Mais tant que ces sentiments existent, elle sera liée à toi. La seule façon pour elle d'être libérée, est d'oublier ses sentiments pour toi…

Et Home Run, je viens d'exploser le cœur d'un Salvatore en milles morceaux.

- Je suis désolée, Damon.

Je n'eus pour toute réponse, le téléphone qui me fut raccroché au nez. Je raccrochais, le cœur rempli de victoire. Finalement, ma crise de conscience ne servait à rien, mon bonheur était intimement lié à la destruction de ces salauds.

« - Belle performance applaudit Lucy derrière moi.

Je lui adressais un sourire éclatant.

« - à quelle heure partons-nous?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre se passera donc à Salem ! Bonnie, restera donc au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe à Mystic Falls, mais la vraie histoire commence lors de sa rencontre avec Lucinda.**

**Ce chapitre arrivera vraiment tôt, je suis en train de l'écrire ! Kiffez bien !**

**(1) Chuck Bass : Amis qui regardaient Gossip Girl, rappelez-vous ! Lors de la saison 1 Chuck aide (sous une ruse de Blair) à sauver un bâtiment qui date de la grande récession. J'ai juste adoré ce lieu chargé d'histoire et ce fut un petit clin d'œil et l'ambiance de ce bar.**

**(2) Le dressing que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir, est celui des filles du début du Diable s'habille en Prada**

**(3) Référence à l'épisode 4 ( je crois) de la saison un quand Damon lisait le livre Twilight de Caroline.**


	4. Blue Salem

**Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine ! Je pensais le poster beaucoup plus tôt mais les fêtes, nous prennent à tous beaucoup de temps.**

**Always Silver Pen, merci énormément d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta-reader ! Tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup :) ( même si il s'est avéré que j'avais oublié de t'envoyer une petite partie du chapitre -_O). **

**Ce Chapitre est plus long que les autres, car je voulais vraiment mettre en place pas mal de choses avant le chapitre 5 ( d'ailleurs champagne ! Je pensais pas que j'allais avoir autant de retours avant le 5ème chapitre !). Le chapitre 4 vous aiguillera pas mal sur la direction que Bonnie va choisir outre la magie, et l'utilité réelle de Lucy. **

**Je remercie bien évidemment toutes les reviews. Les Guests ce serait bien si vous mettiez vos pseudos pour la plupart, comme ça je pourrais vous répondre plus personnellement )**

**Je remercie donc malika, Jenifael09, et les mystèrieux Guests... xD**

**ENJOY !**

_**PS : Sachez que si j'utilise des références du Secret Circle, ce n'est pas pour rien ( mais ce n'est pas pour autant un crossover). C'est juste que j'adore l'ambiance de cette série, sombre et limite glauque par moment. Pour le moment, on ne voit rien de cette ambiance dans al fic, mais plus ça avancera, plus elle sera présente. **_

_**PS 2 : Je vais maintenant préciser les positions des chansons de la playlist pour les moments.. Ouais ... Je suis tarée :)**_

_**PLAYLIST :**_

_Bat For Lashes - Trophy ( Passage pluie où Bonnie se ragarde dans la vitrine)_

_Dusty Springfield - Son of a Preacher Man ( Scène magasin)_

_Blonde Redhead - Dr Strangeluv ( Scènes dans le Manoir )_

_T.E.E.D - Garden ( The Prince ambiance )_

_Flunk - Blue monday ( The Prince - Discussion entre Travis et Bonnie)_

_Little White Doves - Dirty Vegas (Bonnie et Lucy dans le taxi)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Blue Salem.**

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'ombre de la rue Washington, et nous sortîmes de l'habitacle sous la pluie battante tandis que le chauffeur ouvrait le coffre pour nous tendre nos sacs.

Les averses avaient commencé alors qu'on sortait de l'aéroport. De gros nuages sombres avaient envahi le ciel de leur présence presque apocalyptique. Tout ce chaos m'effraya un instant avant de m'arracher un léger sourire. Comme si les âmes damnées vampiriques avaient su que leur fin était proche. Parfait. Au lieu d'être aimée, je serais crainte.

La devanture de Lucinda Blackwell était…noire. Quelle surprise.

C'était une boutique de vêtements vintages qui pendaient sur des cintres pêle-mêle ou en pile. La vitrine ne montrait aucun mannequin mais des caissons de vinyles. Je reconnus des grands du jazz, comme Fitzgerald et Armstrong sur leurs jaquettes.

J'observais mon reflet dans la vitrine. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, avec la capuche de mon sweat-shirt noir rabattue sur ma tête, et l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage faisait admirablement ressortir mes yeux sombres. Toute cette noirceur…cette version de moi, que j'aime, m'était pourtant si étrangère. Tellement aux antipodes de ce que j'étais.

« - Bonnie. »

La voix de Lucy me tira de mes pensées volutes, et je la suivis en balançant mon sac de voyage sur mon épaule.

* * *

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la boutique, qui était fréquentée par un petit nombre de jeunes filles admirant les articles. La boutique était plus grande que ce qu'elle laissait penser et un deuxième étage relié par un escalier en colimaçon était aussi rempli de trésors du passé. Une jeune caissière, brune à la moue boudeuse, s'ennuyait sur sa caisse et donnait mécaniquement aux jeunes leurs articles après paiement. Derrière elle, un rideau de perles.

« - Bonjour, salua Lucy, Lucinda est là ? »

La caissière m'observa un instant, puis après réflexion appuya sur la vieille sonnette devant elle.

Derrière elle, une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds sable ramenés en queue de cheval, apparut. Elle était habillée d'un simple jean et une paire de lunettes d'écailles sublimaient son nez arqué. Elle portait un tablier sur une tunique et s'appuyait sur une canne en bois noire.

« - Bennett, nous accueillit- elle le vidage neutre, et… Bennett. »

Elle me regarda de bas en haut, scrutant mon corps et mon visage. Puis, elle frappa sa canne sur le sol comme dans une pièce de théâtre.

« - Le magasin fermera plus tôt, tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte, payez si vous avez trouvé ce que vous voulez ou revenez après-demain. »

Les clients bougonnèrent, tandis qu'un sourire de satisfaction et de remerciement perlait sur le visage de la caissière. Lucinda nous fis signe de la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique.

* * *

L'arrière-boutique était un grand atelier en désordre, rempli d'antiquités, tous de caractère étrange. Des lampes orientales, des osselets, des squelettes de bébé crocodiles. Je compris que c'était son antre de sorcellerie.

Lucinda dégagea deux chaises qui étaient sous une masse de tissu. Un plateau de jeu aux signes tribaux avec une boule noire en son centre trônait sur la pile **(1)**. Pour l'aider, je voulus le toucher, mais un grincement de dents de Lucinda m'en dissuada. Vexée, je restais sans bouger alors qu'elle s'en emparait précautionneusement pour le poser sur une table.

« - Si tu le touchais, on serait dans de beaux draps, et je ne compte pas perdre mon temps, balança-t-elle. »

Je restais silencieuse, seul mon poing serré trahissait mon énervement. Je m'asseyais, imitée par Lucy, devant le bureau en désordre. La surface du bureau avait disparu sous des piles de parchemin et de livres. Une loupe posée sur les vieux ouvrages montrait que nous l'avions dérangée en plein déchiffrage.

Lucinda s'assit devant nous et enleva ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur la pile de livres.

« - Que veux-tu, Lucy ? lança la sorcière Blackwell sans préavis. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu t'enfuyais avec tes bagages en renonçant à la plus grande source de pouvoir du monde. »

Je regardais Lucy, qui ne s'était pas départie de son sourire et de son calme.

« - La source est un trop pour moi. Et dans tous les sens du terme.

- Dis plutôt que tu aimes la facilité, Bennett, répliqua Lucinda d'un ton acide

- Oui, répondit Lucy d'un ton faussement exaspéré. Je suis une mauvaise sorcière.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Lucinda sortit du tiroir un paquet de cigarettes et en tira une avec les dents. Sous mes yeux, elle l'amena à sa bouche, avant de toucher l'embout de sa main droite. Une seconde plus tard, des volutes de fumée sortirent de son nez.

« - Tu m'as déçue, Bennett, c'est pour cela que je n'accèderais pas à ta requête. »

Lucy soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise, croisant les jambes.

« - Bonnie n'est pas comme moi, elle a un vrai objectif.

- Ca ne suffit pas, répondit Lucinda. Je ne prends pas pour apprentie les jeunes sorcières qui ne sont pas sérieuses.

- Pardon, mais…. »

J'avais coupé la parole en fronçant les sourcils et m'était avancée, le regard direct et noir de colère. Je n'allais pas laisser une vieille peau me dicter sa loi.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser m'insulter, vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je connais toutes les Bennett, vous n'êtes que des traitres qui ont vendu leur âme au diable, cracha-t-elle en jetant un regard dégouté à Lucy. Je n'ai rien à vous donner, dégagez. »

Elle se leva pour partir et, ivre de colère, je serrais ma chaise à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« - Cassie pense autrement, l'arrêtais-je d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus. »

Lucinda se figea, glacée jusqu'au sang par ce que je venais de dire. Elle se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je venais de toucher, mais je savais que je devais continuer à appuyer sur cette faiblesse pour obtenir son aide. J'ouvrais la bouche pour ajouter une nouvelle remarque acide quand je fus projetée contre le mur par une force invisible.

J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je me vis soulevée d'une main par Lucinda. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de rage et ses pupilles noires d'encre palpitaient d'une force brute. Lucy était encore assise sur sa chaise, soupirant comme si tout cela n'était qu'une petite saute d'humeur de cette vieille folle. Lucinda me détailla tandis que je bataillais pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« - Lâche-moi, hurlais-je. »

La caissière entra dans la pièce et vit Lucinda dans son accès de rage. Comme Lucy, elle soupira, et laissa un trousseau de clés sur le bureau avant de s'en aller avec un énième soupir.

« - Tu ne sais rien murmura Lucinda, et tu devrais arrêter de parler de choses que tu ne connais pas. C'est comme cela que tu fonctionnes, non (elle s'approcha de mon oreille et souffla, glaciale), Bonnie… ?

- Vous ne savez rien, murmurais-je folle de rage.

- Je sais tout. Les esprits sont bavards, et ta pauvre histoire a fait trois fois le tour de notre communauté.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Si, j'avais besoin d'elle, et désespérément.

Lucinda m'observa, puis son visage s'étira d'un sourire intéressé. Elle me laissa tomber sur le plancher.

« - Tu avais raison, elle a de la niaque, dit-elle à Lucy en se rasseyant. »

Lucy sourit et hocha la tête tandis que je me relevais. Dans quel endroit de fous étais-je tombée ?

Lucinda se ralluma une cigarette et en tira une bouffée.

« - Je t'apprendrais le mystère, Bonnie, mais tu devras rester jusqu'au terme de ta formation, je ne donne pas de mon temps pour rien. »

* * *

Nous étions arrivées à la bâtisse des Blackwell. C'était un grand manoir magnifique qui avait traversé le temps. Lucinda nous avait indiqué nos chambres, l'une en face de l'autre. J'atterrissais dans une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin, fait de tentures violettes. De vieux tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs nus et sombres. Une rambarde était à l'encadrement de la fenêtre à double battant , et de grands rideaux blancs flottaient au rythme du vent. On avait l'impression que la maison elle-même respirait.

Lucinda entra dans ma chambre et posa une pile de draps sur mon lit. Je la remerciais.

« - Ta formation débutera demain, m'informa-t-elle. Tu te lèveras à cinq heures. »

J'abaissais la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris, mais aussi en signe de respect. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en coutait à Lucinda de m'enseigner le mystère, mais cela semblait énorme pour elle.

« - Et aussi… »

Elle se tourna alors qu'elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte

« - Ne me parle plus jamais de Cassie. La prochaine fois que tu prononceras son nom, je te tuerais. »

Sans que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle partit avec un reniflement de dédain. Lucy ne m'avait pas dit de conneries, elle serait vraiment difficile à apprivoiser.

En soupirant, je changeais mes draps, quand je reçus un coup de fil. Je regardais l'écran de mon portable. C'était Caroline. Je rassemblais mes forces pour lui donner une image assez fidèle de l'ancienne Bonnie après la fatigue de cette journée.

« - Allô, Caroline ?

- Salut, Bonnie. »

Sa voix, d'habitude si guillerette, avait perdu de sa couleur. Curieuse de savoir ce qui la turlupinait, je feignis l'inquiétude.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

Caroline renifla alors, et me raconta que Damon avait couché avec Elena. Les yeux ronds, je l'écoutais continuer son récit et m'annoncer que Stefan était à présent au courant. Je souris, heureuse. Il semblait que de la rancœur s'était distillée entre les frères Salvatore et il me fallait revenir aussi vite que possible afin d'amorcer la descente en Enfers de Stefan.

« - Et Elena ?

- Complètement, à la botte de Damon, renifla-t-elle.

- Le lien. »

Je jubilais. Elena agissait comme prévu. Complètement amoureuse de Damon, celui-ci n'avait pas eu le cœur de rompre le lien. Stefan devait être très en colère. Si j'arrivais au bon moment, je pourrais jouer de ce scénario digne des Feux de l'Amour pour répandre le doute.

« - Tu reviens quand ? me dit Caroline d'une voix larmoyante. J'y arrive pas sans toi, Bonnie. »

Cette déclaration me pinça le cœur, mais je me ressaisissais vite. Caroline n'était plus mon amie. Elle avait rejoint l'ennemi et m'avait trahie le jour où elle m'avait avoué ressentir de la compassion pour ce monstre de Klaus.

De la compassion. Pour ce tueur en série millénaire.

J'avais vraiment envie de vomir.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux, Caroline, répondis-je en jouant l'amie folle d'inquiétude et d'impuissance. Je suis en ce moment à Salem, j'espère trouver une solution. »

Je passais les prochaines minutes à lui raconter des histoires à dormir debout et passait sous silence le nom de Lucinda, me contentant de lui dire que je cherchais une sorcière expérimentée de Salem. Je savais que cette information remonterait tôt ou tard aux oreilles de Klaus, je décidais donc de laisser de côté les cartes de mon jeu. Je mis fin à notre conversation quand Lucy toqua à la porte.

« - Je te laisse Caroline. Je dois y aller. Veille sur Jeremy pour moi. »

Voilà. Une bonne tartine de bons sentiments. Parfait.

Je raccrochais et regardais Lucy, qui avait revêtu une petite robe noire à décolleté plongeant. Tel un mannequin, elle avança dans ma chambre en riant et en tournant sur elle-même.

« - Très jolie, la complimentais-je. Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- Y'a un super bar dansant en plein centre, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'y aller.

- Il pleut, Lucy. »

Son sourire excité m'amusa ;

« - Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, fit-elle en me tirant la langue. »

Je compris qu'elle avait déjà commencé à boire sans moi.

Elle me tendit une robe que je reconnus instantanément pour l'avoir laissée dans son appartement.

« - Je ne l'avais pas mise dans mon sac celle-là.

- Une nuit. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me détacha les cheveux.

« - Une nuit, pour te décoincer, t'amuser, et oublier un instant toute cette histoire. Je peux te dire que les jours que tu vas passer avec Lucinda seront loin d'être de tout repos. »

Je m'en doutais.

« - Mais….

- Tatata, m'interrompit-elle. Bonnie, tu es loin de tout. Amuses-toi, conclut-elle avec un sourire canaille. »

Je regardais ma robe, puis rendis les armes.

« - Donne-moi dix minutes. »

* * *

Le Prince, était un bar branché situé en plein cœur de Salem sur Charter Street. La devanture datait de l'ancien temps, dans la pure tradition de Salem. Le son qui s'échappait vers l'extérieur sombre et pluvieux, était un mélange de pur blues ou jazz remixé en minimal pour les jeunes qui cherchaient un son atypique et rythmé.

Nous sortîmes du taxi dans la rue éclairée de néons. J'admirais les lumières nocturnes qui se détachaient en paillettes sur les trainées célestes. Il pleuvait encore, mais je m'en fichais, l'averse donnait un coté sombre et fluide à la fois, presque romantique, à cette soirée unique.

« - Bonnie, m'appela Lucy à l'entrée du Prince devant le vigile.

Je la rejoignis rapidement, en décochant le sourire le plus charmeur au vigile. Celui-ci ne s'y prenait pas et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils de bas en haut. Je me tortillais mal à l'aise. Après tout j'étais encore mineure, c'était un miracle d'avoir pu boire de la bière dans ce pub à New York.

« - Carte d'identité, sonna tel le glas, la voix de stentor du géant.

Je baissais la tête imperceptiblement quand Lucy cacha ma gêne en se mettant devant moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son manteau qu'elle avait entrouvert découvrait son décolleté que le vigile ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer.

Lucy l'intima de s'approcher d'elle d'un geste très coquin du doigt, et lui murmura quelques phrases que je ne pus entendre tout en caressant imperceptiblement la nuque du gardien.

Quand le visage de ma cousine se détacha du visage du vigile, je vis des rougeurs s'étaler sur ses joues et sans un mot, il se décala pour nous faire entrer. Scotchée, je contemplais Lucy l'embrasser d'un baiser chaste mais légèrement coquin au-dessus de la bouche juste en dessous du nez avant de me faire entrer dans le bar.

Quand la porte fut fermée, et nos manteaux confiées aux vestiaires, je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me décocha un clin d'œil éclatant.

« - Pour te venger Bonnie, il va falloir que tu laisses les résidus de ta personnalité chaste derrière toi. Une âme vengeresse se salit toujours les mains.

En la contemplant, je compris enfin.

Son caractère canaille, ses sourires enjôleurs, et sa façon bien à elle de susciter la rémission, était calculée. Lucy était une manipulatrice de génie, différente de Katherine mais bien réelle. Je suis moi aussi tombée plusieurs fois dans le panneau.

Voyant que j'avais compris son cirque, elle s'approcha de moi et me pris les épaules.

« - Tu es…incroyable expirais-je en riant vaincue.

- Des années d'entraînement, répondit-elle avec un ton faussement vantard, mais toi tu n'auras qu'un mois. En clair, rajouta-t-elle alors que je lui lançais un regard surpris, nous avons peu de temps, alors laisse-moi t'enseigner les bases ce soir.

* * *

« - J'adore cet endroit. »

La fête battait son plein dans le bar Prince qui était bondé. C'est à force de coups discrets dans les hanches et de glissements entre les danseurs que nous avions trouvé deux tabourets près du comptoir. Je commandais ma pina colada, tandis que Lucy engloutissait son Shirley Temple, mais la leçon avait commencé à l'instant où j'avais posé les fesses sur le tabouret. Elle se pencha sur le bar et d'un signe attira l'attention du barman. Celui-ci vint, et Lucy lui demanda un napperon et un stylo, ce qu'il lui donna d'un grand sourire.

« - Pour être une maître de la manipulation, il y a plusieurs règles, me dit-elle en écrivant sur le napperon. Règle numéro 1 : La vie est une scène de théâtre. Règle numéro 2 : Les fées existent. Règle numéro 3 : L'important est la clé, non pas le trésor. »

Je la regardais, complètement… En fait, non, je ne trouvais pas de mots.

« - Tu es au courant que dans tout ce que tu viens de dire…y'a aucune logique ? »

Lucy se contenta de sourire et me tendit la serviette, tandis que je relisais les trois règles.

« - Commençons par la première règle.

- La vie est une scène de théâtre ?

- C'est la plus simple. La manipulation est un art. »

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre, tandis que je sirotais mon cocktail.

« - C'est un art, car c'est du théâtre. Katherine, m'a dit que c'était d'autant plus flagrant au fil des époques. Hier, tu es une courtisane, aujourd'hui une simple étudiante de bonne famille…Maitriser son déguisement, c'est créer une illusion qui sera construite sur toutes les certitudes de tes cibles. Ainsi tu gagneras leur confiance, et d'eux-mêmes ils te donneront la clef du coffre à trésor. Par exemple, Damon.

- Quoi, Damon, répliquais-je énervée.

- Quand tu l'as manipulé, tu as joué un rôle, celui « de-la-gentille-sorcière-qui-ne-dit-que-la-vérité », ce que toi et moi savons faux.

- C'est savoir mentir.

- Non, ça va au-delà de ça, Bonnie. Il ne faut pas jouer un rôle, il faut l'incarner. Tu dois pouvoir changer de personnalité, de personnage selon la situation. Il faut que tes « amis » soient persuadés que tu n'as pas changée, mais que tes ennemis sachent que tu es différente. C'est comme cela et seulement que tu vas pouvoir manipuler Klaus lui-même. Jongler entre les certitudes, sans les perdre, et qu'ils sentent un décalage, c'est la base. »

Elle sourit et finit son verre.

« - Nous allons les faire danser sur un plateau de jeu, Bonnie. Et le meilleur ? Ce sera selon nos règles. »

« Bien, passons à la pratique maintenant. »

Elle sortit de son sac à main un permis de conduire qu'elle me tendit avec un léger sourire. Je le regardais. Dessus, il y avait ma photo d'identité et un nom. Qui n'était définitivement pas le mien.

« - Ronnie Weasley (2). Vraiment ? soupirais-je en lui lançant un regard désabusé. »

Elle se contenta d'éviter mon regard en observant la salle, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Son regard étincela, et, d'un signe de tête, elle m'intima de suivre son regard.

Elle m'indiquait un gars assis avec une bande de potes. Il portait un blazer bleu marine et ses yeux verts pétillaient (3) sous une chevelure bouclée et brune. Malgré son nez proéminent, il n'était pas si mal.

« - Ramène-moi son numéro de téléphone.

- Quoi, c'est tout... ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… Sinon ce serait trop facile… »

Je lui jetais un regard perplexe et lus la carte qu'elle m'avait donné.

« - Je dois être Ronnie Weasley, du…Nevada , c'est ça ?

- Oui, et ta passion c'est collectionner les castors en bois ! Tu adores les castors et tu étudies pour devenir spécialiste des castors ! Tu as entendu dire que les forêts aux abords de l'Essex sont magnifiques et tu es fascinée par ses réserves naturelles de castor. Tu as un frère, il est en l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ton père est parti quand tu avais cinq ans, tu vis donc avec ta mère ultra-possessive. Tu voudrais bien briser tes chaînes, mais tu ne sais pas comment faire. »

Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés, pas certaine de ce que j'avais entendu, mais Lucy semblait plus sérieuse que jamais.

« - C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle, son visage soudain dur et dénué de toute étincelle blagueuse.

- Et je dois avoir son numéro de téléphone, sans qu'il ne s'enfuie à l'autre bout de l'Etat?

- Non, encore une fois ce serait trop facile. »

Elle se pencha vers moi et me donna une photo avec des castors en bois sur une étagère.

« - Il faut que lorsque tu partes, il veuille te revoir. »

* * *

C'est officiel. Je la déteste. Même Caroline avec ses séances de drague ne m'avait jamais mise dans une telle situation.

Je jetais un discret coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir ce que faisait cette folle. Elle était déjà en grande discussion avec une troupe de garçons qui la dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Je soupirais. J'avais beaucoup soupiré dernièrement.

M'armant de courage, je m'avançais aux abords de la table de ce mec. Je savais que je n'avais pas la beauté presque divine d'Elena, ni les yeux lumineux et la silhouette de rêve de Caroline, mais j'étais quand même confiante par rapport à mon charme. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas plus moche qu'une autre…non ?

Je m'asseyais à une table à deux mètres de ma cible et sirotais une autre pina colada. En regardant ce jeune homme, je réfléchissais.

« - La vie est une scène de théâtre. »

Cette règle tournoyait dans ma tête comme des vêtements dans un tonneau de machine à laver. J'étais concentrée sur la compréhension de cet adage, priant pour qu'une idée me vienne en tête.

Lucy avait dit qu'il fallait créer une illusion basée sur les certitudes des autres. Or je n'avais pas l'impression que les castors intéressaient ce gars. Alors, quoi d'autre ?

« - Il ne faut pas jouer un rôle, il faut l'incarner, résonnait la voix de ma cousine dans mon esprit. »

Alors avant de persuader ce gars de mon rôle, il fallait que je m'en persuade d'abord.

« - Je m'appelle Ronnie Weasley, murmurais-je. Je suis étudiante en biologie animale, et je souhaite devenir spécialiste des castors. »

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et fis une rapide recherche sur Wikipédia.

La page sur les castors s'afficha. Je laissais un sourire narquois s'étendre sur mon visage.

* * *

« - Tout commence par un regard. »

Grams me l'avait dit d'un ton malicieux quand j'avais quatorze ans. A l'époque, j'étais attirée par un garçon appelé Jesse. Il était vraiment mignon et intelligent. Du moins, je le pensais.

A l'époque, je n'avais aucune niaque, j'étais trop timide pour pouvoir adresser la parole à un garçon. Mais c'était plus facile pour Elena. Elle était différente d'aujourd'hui, collectionnant les garçons comme elle collectionnait les chaussures, comme Caroline. Elle était dominante, ayant tout ce qu'elle voulait, alors que je trottais derrière elle en espérant que quelqu'un me remarque.

Je pensais alors que Jesse m'avait remarqué. Mais en l'observant, je m'étais aperçue qu'il ne voyait qu'Elena. Cette nuit-là j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, et le lendemain, je souriais à Elena comme si de rien n'était.

Il faut croire que déjà à cette époque, j'étais devenue bonne comédienne.

Et aujourd'hui, je remerciais en mon for intérieur ma « meilleure amie », car cela allait m'être utile.

Prête à en découdre, j'attendis que cet homme relève la tête pour le forcer au contact visuel. Et là, comme je l'avais prédit, il me vit et m'adressa un sourire. Je répondis par une franche et éclatante expression. Comme l'aurait fait Ronnie.

Je le vis glisser un mot à ses amis et quitter sa table pour me rejoindre.

« - Tu as un très beau sourire. »

Ronnie a un frère en l'hôpital psychiatrique et une mère ultra-possessive. Sa réaction serait :

« - Merci, balbutiais-je. »

Il me couva d'un regard doux. Apparemment, mon numéro de fille craintive et timide faisait son effet.

« - Je t'offre un verre, me proposa-t-il d'un ton amical.

- Oh, mais tu n'es pas obligé. »

Allez, mon vieux ! Tombe pour la craquante petite Ronnie.

« - Mais ça me dérange pas, répondit-il en souriant d'un air attendri. »

But.

« - Merci, alors, le remerciais-je en faisant un sourire d'excuse. »

Il me commanda une pina colada et se prit une bière.

« - Je m'appelle Travis, se présenta-t-il, et toi ?

- Ronnie.

- Joli prénom, ça te va bien. »

Je le remerciais en me tortillant un peu sur mon siège.

« - Ne sois pas gênée, c'est sincère, dit-il en riant.

- Oh, mais c'est très gentil… »

Je laissais planer un petit diminuendo de ma voix à la fin de ma phrase. Travis était maintenant persuadé que j'avais une jolie innocence.

« - D'où viens-tu Ronnie ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici.

- Du Nevada, répondis-je, je suis venue voir ma tante. Elle m'héberge pendant que j'écris une thèse.

- Ah vraiment, sur quoi ?

- Les castors, répondis-je avec enthousiasme. Je suis venue étudier leurs comportements dans le domaine de Weaver. »

Il me regarda en souriant, mais je vis dans sa pupille que quelque chose s'était éteint. Eh oui, il me prenait pour une folle des castors...

« - Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je. C'est juste que je m'emporte beaucoup pour ma passion… T'en a une aussi, je suppose… ? »

Je te lance une perche, mon vieux, allez !

« - Oui, lâcha-t-il à mon grand soulagement, je suis un fanatique de bateaux. J'en ai un sur la baie d'ailleurs. »

BINGO !

« - Ah, vraiment ? dis-je d'un air intéressé. »

Il sourit et la petite étincelle était revenue.

« - Regarde, fit-il en sortant son portable. »

Sur son fond d'écran, je le vis avec une paire de lunettes de soleil assis sur un petit voilier. Le bateau s'appelait Arya.

« - Arya… ? »

Il rougit violemment.

« - J'adore Game Of Thrones. »

Je lâchais un petit rire que je parvins à faire sonner comme un carillon. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« - Et toi, dit-il, détournant le sujet. Tu aimes les castors depuis combien de temps ? »

Je lui racontais une fable, comme quoi mon père était parti quand j'avais cinq ans et que le seul souvenir que j'avais de lui était une peluche de castor. Je vis son expression changer pendant que je parlais de ma famille fictive, une ombre de pitié mêlée à de la franche admiration traversant son visage. Il commençait à me respecter malgré mon obsession pour les castors. J'avais réussi à faire passer cette passion honteuse pour quelque chose de fun grâce à des infos sur Wikipédia.

C'est qui le boss ?

- C'est pas évident… murmurais-je en parlant de mon frère factice interné, Richard. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il pourra s'en sortir, finis-je avec un sourire innocent. »

Et là, je sus que j'avais gagné.

Il me donna son numéro de téléphone et ses coordonnées, puis il nous raccompagna Lucy et moi vers les arrêts de taxi. Il m'embrassa timidement sur la joue. La victoire était totale, il ne me considérait pas comme une aventure d'un soir, mais bien comme une possible relation. Il voulait connaître Ronnie.

« - Bravo, m'applaudit Lucy dans le taxi. Tu viens de passer le premier test avec brio. »

Je lui souris avec complicité.

- Quand même… j'aime bien Ronnie. Elle est parfaite pour briser les défenses. »

Lucy, hilare, sortit une autre carte de son sac. Le même nom « Ronnie Weasley » était inscrit, à la différence que… c'était son visage sur la photo d'identité.

Je la dévisageais d'un air stupéfait et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

Cette fille me surprendra toujours.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Bonnie et Lucinda. Il arrivera aussi vite que possible !**

**A plus !**

**(1) Vous connaissez ce jeu….Celui ou celle qui me le trouve aura droit à un spoil sur la suite de l'histoire )**

**(2) Ronnie Weasley : Je crois que c'est plutôt évident non … ?**

**J'oubliais, Bonne année, Bonne santé et plein de bonheur à tous :)**


	5. Black Truth

**Enormément de remerciements pour toutes les reviews ! Effectivement ce chapitre a pris beaucoup de temps à venir, mais il a été très difficile à écrire et terminer. Croyez moi c'est sans doute l'un des chapitres les plus durs de la fic Natural, sachant qu'il touche de nombreux changements et préparations pour la suite. Bref un chapitre pour le futur de Bonnie et Natural.**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien ! Et à la prochaine !**

_Chansons :_

_Juste une : Massive attack - Paradise Circus_

J'avais beaucoup de mal à dormir.

Depuis que je m'étais avouée mon désir de vengeance et que je laissais ma haine me brûler intensément de l'intérieur… je n'en fermais plus l'œil.

Dans ma tête, des images terrifiantes tournaient en boucle. Des corps se changeant en cendres, des corbeaux chantant en chœur sur des tombes de marbre, et des visages décomposés d'innocents. Ces visons qui m'enfermaient dans une certitude de satisfaction.

Toutes ces personnes qui allaient souffrir quand j'allais faire éclater la vérité au grand jour, ma vérité. Mon désir d'annihilation de toute vie vampirique sur cette terre.

J'en étais malade, je n'avais pas bien mangé depuis des jours, et ma silhouette s'affinait laissant apparaitre timidement mes côtes.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre contemplant la toile étoilée, je pensais encore et toujours à mon plan.

En avais-je vraiment un ?Je prétendais être sûre de mes actes, mais la vérité était que je ne savais pas précisément où aller.. Seul récupérer mes pouvoirs m'importait à présent. Je pensais qu'avec ma nouvelle force, je pourrais les détruire un par un… mais la vérité était bien plus complexe et chaque jour… je le voyais.

Toute cette rage prête à exploser me rendait plus forte, mais aussi…m'effrayait. Comme si tout semblait prêt à s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Si j'échouais ce serait fini, ce serait la fin.

….NON ! Je n'écouterais pas, je n'échouerais pas ! Ils m'avaient tellement pris, tellement détruite. J'étouffais en leur présence, utilisée, usée comme une corde prête à se casser. J'étais brisée de toutes parts, mon esprit difforme, tordu. Je venais de tout abandonner, l'amitié, l'amour, la compassion. Comment, oui, comment pouvais-je douter ?

Ma résolution ne devait pas s'éteindre, les messages de Caroline et d'Elena ne devaient pas me faire vaciller. J'avais fait un pacte, un contrat avec tous et surtout avec moi-même.

Et il était hors de question que je me trahisse.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je jetais mon portable contre le mur et que je le laissais se briser, les yeux brûlant de sombres flammes . La petite lumière que j'avais gardée au fond de moi venait de se noyer sous des litres de d'obscurs desseins .

* * *

Nous avions chargé dans la voiture à plateau de Lucinda une caisse contenant des boîtes de conserve et du matériel de survie. Des bâches couleur camouflage enveloppaient nos maigres possessions. Lucinda avait revêtu des vêtements confortables et m'avait suggéré de prendre le nécessaire pour au moins deux semaines.

C'est en acquiesçant que je sortis du manoir avec mon sac de voyage en bandoulière. Je vis Lucy et Lucinda, mes deux nouveaux mentors en grande conversation. Lucy était encore en robe de chambre et tenait le trousseau de clefs de la boutique à la main.

Lucinda semblait passablement ennuyée, regardant le poignet de Lucy où se trouvait le tatouage de la clef, mais elle releva la tête et sourit légèrement quand Lucy lui souffla une phrase.

Arrêtant leur manège quand elles me virent m'approcher, les deux sorcières se séparèrent. Lucinda prit la place du conducteur et Lucy s'approcha de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Non. Une formation avec Lucinda c'est seule avec elle et son sale caractère. »

Elle me sourit, compatissante, puis me tira contre elle pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire, songeuse.

« - Ecoute-moi bien Bonnie, tu dois tenir le coup avec Lucinda, elle est exigeante, spartiate, et tout ce que tu veux, mais en sortant de cet enfer, tu pourras tuer un vampire les doigts dans le nez, et surtout apprendre la vraie nature de la magie. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne fais pas comme moi, n'abandonne pas en cours de route.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, répliquais-je avec un sourire goguenard.

- Parfait. »

Elle m'assena une grande tape dans le dos, puis d'un sourire éclatant, monta sur le perron du manoir. Je montais dans la voiture et Lucinda klaxonna avant de démarrer.

Je sentais les secousses de la voiture tandis que le noir total envahissait ma vision. Seul mon souffle et des échos lointains se mélangeaient à ma respiration en soupirs. Les sons s'estompèrent, les secousses s'amenuisèrent, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me permis de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Il me semblait que quelques secondes seulement étaient passéees, mais quand Lucinda me réveilla en m'effleurant la joue, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que je dormais depuis sept heures.

C'est en m'étirant que je vis l'entrée d'une forêt.

Il n'y avait pas de panneau, mais une route solitaire se détachait nous menant dans les profondeurs mystérieuses de ce temple naturel. Lucinda engagea la voiture sur les cailloux parsemés sur la terre sèche. Il n'y avait pas de trace de pneu, preuve que nous étions parmi les seuls à emprunter ce chemin.

La route montait au fur et à mesure, ce qui me rappelait que nous roulions sur le flanc d'une montagne. La route dans les fourrés déboucha sur une maison de bucheron dans une clairière. Devant elle, un ponton avec un grand étang. Une rivière se déversait dans l'étendue d'eau envahie de nénuphars et feuilles qui tombaient d'un magnifique saule pleureur.

Lucinda gara la voiture à côté de la maisonnée et je descendis et je me précipitais sur le ponton. Une barque était amarrée au ponton et, émerveillée, j'observais le soleil de ce milieu de journée éclairer l'eau bleutée de l'étang.

« - Bennett, viens me donner un coup de main ! »

Avec regret, je quittais le ponton et allais rejoindre Lucinda à la voiture pour l'aider à mettre les affaires dans la cabane.

La cabane était pleine de poussière et nous entreprîmes de tout nettoyer à grands coups de balai et de produits d'entretien stockés sous le plan de travail de la cuisine. La cabane était approvisionnée en eau potable grâce à un puits creusé dans la terre même et en gaz et électricité par un groupe électrogène.

Nous sortîmes tous les tapis et carpettes à l'extérieur afin de les battre de toutes poussières, et tandis que Lucinda fumait à l'extérieur, assise sur une chaise à bascule que j'avais sortie, je rangeais les boîtes de conserve et vivres dans les placards de la cuisine. Et c'est là que je découvris…un nécessaire à potions et à remèdes.

J'avais les flacons dans les mains lorsque Lucinda entra dans la cabane . Verveine, tue-loup, mandragore…Les herbes les plus magiques qui soient étaient toutes réunies dans une grande caisse en bois. Lucinda s'en approcha et prit le flacon de cannelle de mes mains.

« - Parfait, dit-elle, j'avais peur qu'il n'y en ait plus, mais au moins on aura du rab. Il y a une autre caisse dans la voiture, va la chercher…Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle quand elle vit mon regard écarquillé.

- Rien, me ressaisissais-je, c'est une impressionnante réserve que vous avez-là. Certaines de ces herbes sont très rares.

- On est sorcière ou on ne l'est pas, sourcilla la Blackwell. Dépêche-toi de ranger ça Bonnie. Il faut que ce soir nous ayons fini. »

Et elle sortit, sans un seul regard. Je soupirais. Les prochains jours allaient être longs, très long.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et nous mangions en silence après avoir fini de déballer nos affaires. Lucinda finit la première et débarrassa la table quand j'eus terminé propre plat. Tandis qu'elle lavait les couverts et assiettes, je n'y tins plus.

« - Lucinda, que faisons-nous ici au juste ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas et continua à faire la vaisselle. Intérieurement je bouillonnais, j'en avais vraiment assez qu'elle me fasse mariner dans son silence rempli de dédain.

« - Ecoutez-moi, explosais-je.

- Tu n'as aucune patience…répondit-elle sans daigner lever les yeux vers moi.

- Pardon… ? grommelais-je. »

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et me regarda d'un air sévère.

« - Assis-toi. Je vais faire du thé. »

Plus tard, assises autour de la table, nous buvions une infusion de verveine qu'elle avait cueillie près de la cabane. Elle sirotait son infusion, alors que je n'arrivais pas à toucher la mienne.

« - Que sais-tu sur la source, Bennett ? »

Je réfléchis, choisissant soigneusement mes mots. J'avais déjà peur qu'elle me prenne de haut.

« - C'est une source d'énergie. De magie pure, répondis-je prudemment.

- Oui. Parfaitement. »

Elle se leva et alla à son sac, d'où elle sortit un vieux livre. Je compris instantanément ce dont il s'agissait.

« - Un grimoire.

- Celui de ma famille, approuva-t-elle. Nous sommes les gardiens de la source. Nous ne l'ouvrons qu'à une minorité de personnes. Les descendants de notre lignée, les Mikaelson, et les Bennett.

- Les Mikaelson… ? balbutiais-je. »

Mon regard s'assombrit, je détestais la mention même de leur nom.

« - Oui, mais aucun d'eux ne pourra s'approprier ce pouvoir. Les Mikaelson, se sont condamnés le jour où ils ont créé la malédiction de la nuit. C'est pour cela que deux seules lignées peuvent avoir le pouvoir de la source. Nous sommes les descendants des premières sorcières. »

J'intégrais cette nouvelle information. Ayanna m'avait toujours semblé spéciale, et tant de respect pour ma lignée de la part des autres sorcières qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser ma route, ne faisait que confirmer les dires de Lucinda.

« - Les sorcières Bonnie, ne sont pas juste des personnes qui jettent des sorts. Nous sommes des relais. Les relais de la force de la Nature. Cette force chaque personne peut la contrôler, mais nous sommes nées avec un avantage certain. Nous pouvons écouter, parler avec la force de la vie. Et c'est notre boulot de la protéger.

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'elle me regardait, les yeux brillants d'animosité.

« - Alors, si tu n'as pas compris cette vérité. La porte est juste là. »

Pour toute réponse, j'avalais une gorgée de mon infusion puis reposais la tasse sur la table en bois, observant les feuilles de thé tournoyer dans ma tasse.

« - Je… J'ai vu ma grand-mère se faire tuer par des vampires. J'ai vu ma mère perdre sa magie à cause d'eux. J'ai vu ma grand-mère se faire transformer en cendres par les âmes de cent sorcières parce qu'elle a cherché à me prévenir de l'importance de l'équilibre. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Mais cette fois, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. »

Je relevais la tête consciente que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

« - Je comprends que vous ayez des réserves me concernant. Mais je travaillerais dur. »

Lucinda ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'observer. Je savais que son regard essayait de m'évaluer et jugeait ma sincérité. Enfin, les traits de son visage se détendirent et elle sourit, rassurée.

- Va te coucher. Demain sera une longue journée…

* * *

« - Debout, Bennett ! »

Je fus réveillée par une sensation glacée et gluante sur ma figure. Comme si on avait renversé de la gelée sur ma tête. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je vis Lucinda me regarder, les yeux rieurs sur son visage sévère, un verre vide la main.

« - Tu es folle ? explosai-je.

- De mauvaise humeur, hein ? »

Elle se baissa à mon niveau.

« - Parfait. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie. Habille-toi, lança-telle en sortant de la cabane. Je te veux dehors dans cinq minutes. »

Je me levais, passablement énervée, en me frottant les yeux, puis enfilais en vitesse mes vêtements pour sortir de la maison.

Comme hier, le soleil brillait. Lucinda m'attendait sur le ponton, son grimoire à la main. Je la rejoignis. Lucinda, sans même m'attendre, monta dans la barque et me tendit les rames.

« - Amène-nous au centre de l'étang. »

Fronçant les sourcils mais ravalant ma bile, je me saisissais des rames et m'installais avec elle sur le banc de bois. Elle resta silencieuse en penchant sa tête en arrière et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Pendant un court instant, les traits de son visage se détendirent et je fus surprise de la voir empreinte d'une douce nostalgie. Elle avait le visage d'une personne fatiguée et triste. Elle s'aperçut que je l'observais et son visage reprit son masque sévère.

J'arrêtais la barque et ramenais les rames dans l'embarcation. Lucinda se redressa.

« - Commençons. »

Je m'étais assise en tailleur et avait adopté un air attentif aux paroles de Lucinda.

« - Le mystère Bonnie… c'est la compréhension de la magie. »

Elle me sourit, les yeux vagues.

« - Pour te reconnecter avec la source, avec les esprits, il faut que tu écoutes tout simplement. Que tu sentes leurs voix et leur toucher. Dans l'eau, l'air, le feu, et la terre. Que toute l'énergie de la nature te touche et circule en toi comme le sang. Ton corps est la vie. La nature est sa voix. Tu comprends ? »

J'acquiesçai mais, intérieurement, je n'avais pas vraiment compris grand-chose. Lucinda soupira, remarquant mon désarroi.

« - Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-elle. »

Là, j'étais encore plus paumée. Je la regardai en espérant que ce soit une blague et attendis qu'elle revienne sur ses mots, mais seul un énième soupir vint m'arracher à ces rêveries infantiles.

« - Vas-tu obéir Bennett ? Désape-toi et garde tes sous-vêtements. »

J'obtempérais, debout sur la barque. Lucinda plongea alors sa main dans l'eau bleutée et ouvrit le grimoire sur ses genoux. Je jetais un coup d'œil au livre, mais les paroles étaient trop complexes pour pouvoir les déchiffrer à l'envers. Lucinda marmonna à une vitesse incroyable les paroles notifiées dans son grimoire, et l'eau si bleue se teinta de noir, comme si on avait jeté des barils d'encre par-dessus bord. Sa voix se fit plus gutturale et une plaque de pierre émergea de l'étang noir. Sur la plaque, des symboles se gravaient. Je regardais la sorcière, ça s'annonçait rien de bon.

« - Prends mes mains, je vais t'aider à monter dessus.

- Je dois monter…

- Ne nous sommes pas là pour discuter Bennett. »

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, très énervée, cette vieille bique ne perdait rien pour attendre. Avec une moue assassine, je lui pris les mains et ignorais son rictus quand elle m'aida à monter sur la plaque. La plaque se mouvait sous mes pieds et je manquais plusieurs fois de tomber dans cet étang noir d'ombres.

« - Cherche ton équilibre. »

_J'essaie, _eu-je envie de hurler à cette sadique.

Je tentais de retrouver mon équilibre en me redressant mais la plaque bougeait encore plus dangereusement.

« - Calme-toi Bennett. Respire. »

Je serrais ses mains de toutes mes forces, ses jointures blanchissaient mais elle ne bronchait pas, gardant son calme olympien. Je compris alors qu'elle essayait vraiment de me calmer et je la rejoignis dans son état de pensée.

Doucement, je lui lâchais les mains inspirais profondément, les yeux mi-clos. La plaque ne bougeait plus et je restais calme. Sereine.

« - Bien, Bonnie. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom, non ? J'en souriais imperceptiblement.

« - Une sorcière a des pouvoirs car elle a fait un pacte avec la nature. Pour te reconnecter avec elle et ainsi t'apprendre le mystère, tu vas effectuer un programme en dix étapes.

La première étape est l'équilibre. L'équilibre du corps et de la pensée. L'eau noire autour de toi est l'eau du démon, une eau qu'à chaque fois que tu toucheras t'empliras d'ombre. Le but n'est pas de la combattre mais de l'accepter. Accepter ta part d'ombre mais ne pas t'y laisser couler. C'est ça le vrai équilibre Bennett. La nature est cette balance, deviens toi-même comme elle. Immuable. Juste. »

Elle se saisit des rames puis les remit dans les encoches de part et d'autre de la barque.

« - Tu dois rester ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, Bennett. Bonne chance. »

Croyant à une plaisanterie, je la vis commencer à ramer vers le ponton, la blague continua quand elle amarra le véhicule, et s'acheva dans mon énervement le plus total quand elle partit en direction de la cabane.

Le silence ironique autour de moi sifflait comme un affreux bourdonnement de moustique. Horrible, agaçant et franchement….

Bon sang, je hais cette femme.

Mon énervement me fit tanguer sur la plaque de pierre et je me concentrais en vitesse pour ne pas tomber dans cette eau franchement glauque. Au loin, je vis Lucinda sortir la chaise à bascule que j'avais aperçue dans la cabane et s'y asseoir pour livre un livre. D'un seul coup, toute ma rage sortit comme un cri, mais tanguant une nouvelle fois, je me repris. Je bouillonnais mais dans ma tête, certaines pensées tournoyaient en silence en sifflant. Désagréables, comme du sable coincé dans les yeux.

« - Reste calme, reste calme, respire Bonnie, m'intimais-je. »

Je ne voulais pas perdre, pas à la première épreuve. Si j'échouais maintenant, qu'en sera-t-il des autres ?

Du temps avait passé. Peut-être une heure, ou deux. En voyant le soleil se diriger vers l'ouest, je pensais avoir saisi l'échelle de temps. J'avais fermé les yeux et tendu les bras pour rétablir mon équilibre aussi simplement que possible. Choisissant d'ignorer Lucinda et la douleur dans mes jambes, je concentrais mon esprit sur le symbole de la plaque et effaçais tous mes doutes et pensées sombres. L'équilibre était là, je n'avais qu'à l'effleurer.

Plus long, des secondes, des minutes s'étaient écoulées. Mais je fatiguais grandement, mon ventre criait famine et ma gorge sèche rendait ma langue râpeuse. Toujours au loin, Lucinda était finalement entrée dans la cabane. Les yeux clos, je sentais mes jambes céder et finalement, sans pouvoir l'éviter, je tombais dans l'eau noire corbeau.

Sitôt plongée dans les ténèbres, j'ouvris les yeux et étouffais un cri tant la température glacée de l'eau semblait m'arracher la peau et me lacérer de lames invisibles. Mes cheveux flottaient et seul mon visage restait fixe.

L'eau sombre n'était plus transparente mais noire comme les abysses, faite de bulles et de sang. Tout semblait figé et dans un effort, je cherchais à me rétablir pour toucher le haut de la surface et remonter sur la plaque.

Mais alors que je nageais vers la libération, une main se saisit de mes pieds et me tira vers le fond.

Criant de surprise, effrayée par cette main fantomatique, je hurlais et bataillais de mes bras pour toucher la surface de l'eau. Hélas, mon agresseur était plus fort, et plus le temps passait, plus mes forces me quittaient.

Je démissionnais donc, me laissant emporter par cette dangereuse attraction et vit enfin celui qui voulait tellement que je disparaisse de la surface du monde.

C'était moi.

* * *

Elle était comme moi, habillée de noir dans l'eau, et ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha de mon visage et me toucha doucement. Seulement, son contact me plongea dans la terreur la plus totale.

Lentement, sa bouche s'ouvrit et un cri m'envoya valser à des mètres de là.

Choquée par la rafale d'ultrasons que je venais de recevoir, mon ouïe ne répondait plus et un bourdonnement continu m'arrachait les tympans.

« - Bonnie… »

Une voix chantait inlassablement mon prénom, et perçait de sa tonalité aiguë l'affreux bourdonnement qui tambourinait dans ma tête.

Je baissais les yeux et vit au fond de l'étang, des ombres noires qui volaient vers moi.

« - Bonnie, sale menteuse. »

Mon corps ne répondait plus. Je tombais au fond de l'étang et l'air me manquait, mes poumons se remplissaient d'eau.

J'allais mourir. Vraiment. Cette vieille bique avec une seule épreuve allait réussir à me tuer.

Je vis mon double flotter au-dessus de moi en souriant et en me tendant son bras. Mes yeux lourds se fermèrent. Et dans ce dernier supplice, une voix douce et enchanteresse me parvint encore une fois.

« - Bonnie…rejoins-nous. Tu es si sale, si sombre, comme nous. Ta vie n'est que mensonges, Bonnie.

Et là, Silence.

_1._

_2._

_3._

_Nous irons au bois._

_(Elena ?)_

_4._

_5._

_6._

_Cueillir des cerises._

_(Caroline ?)_

_7.8.9._

_Dans un panier neuf._

_(Pourquoi, je revis ce souvenir ?)_

_10.11.12._

_Elles seront toutes…._

_ROUGES._

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et vis les dizaines de cadavres qui avaient attrapé mes bras. Dans un regain de force, je me réveillais et remontais à la surface. Là, l'eau devint de plus en plus claire et je vis Lucinda qui me tendait la rame de la barque sur le ponton de l'étang. Comment avais-je réussi à nager jusque-là ?

L'heure n'était plus aux questions mais à l'action.

Les cadavres aux visages squelettiques me poursuivaient mais, tenant à la vie, je réussis à gagner un peu d'avance. D'un geste sans hésitation, je me saisissais de la rame et fut tirée de l'eau, ramenée à la barque. Devant moi, Lucinda tenait une serviette et elle m'entoura du tissu alors que je tremblais violemment.

« - C'é… C'était quoi ça ? hurlais-je en bégayant. »

Mes lèvres glacées, et sans doute bleutées, s'ajoutaient aux extrémités blanchâtres de mes doigts.

Lucinda se contenta de sourire, et je regardais la sorcière indiquer le panorama autour d'elle. Le soleil se couchait.

« - Félicitations, me sourit-elle. Tu as réussi. »

Je m'évanouissais.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Lucinda changeait la bouillotte qu'elle avait mise dans mon lit-divan. Elle avait allumé un feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et elle me vit enfin ouvrir les yeux.

« - Ah, tu es réveillée ? »

Je me redressais comme seule réponse et vis qu'elle m'avait changée. Mon vieux sweat gris que j'avais emporté dans un dernier élan de nostalgie était superposé à ma chemise de nuit. Comprenez mon T-shirt des Black Keys.

« - Lucind-

- Rallonge-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais faire du thé.

- Mais...

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, alors ne bouge pas. »

Elle se leva de mon lit et alla chercher la théière alors que je me laissais retomber dans ma couche. Ce qui s'était passé dans le lac était du grand délire et comme la comptine, le souvenir tournoyait dans mon cerveau. Lucinda revint et me donna une tasse. Je la regardais, circonspecte.

« - Décoction de verveine et de tilleul. Parfait pour dormir. »

J'en pris une gorgée et vis avec surprise qu'elle l'avait parfaitement sucré. Je lui adressais un signe de tête en remerciement.

« - J'ai mis du miel. Ça préviendra toute maladie. »

Elle se saisit du tisonnier et relança le feu tandis que je buvais la tisane en silence. Je la finis plus vite que je le pensais et reposais la tasse sur la table devant moi. Lucinda s'assit à côté de moi.

« - Lucinda, lui demandais-je une dernière fois. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Cette eau, me dit Lucinda, est l'eau du démon. Une eau infestée de véritables démons. Des natures monstrueuses qui te touchent de leur bile amère et dégoutante pour te convertir à leur misérable nature.

- Tu m'as plongée dedans ? m'exclamais-je, horrifiée. Mais tu es complètement folle, j'aurais pu…

- Mourir ? Oui. »

Dure et implacable, elle avait prononcé ces paroles sans ciller. Cette femme était décidément très sérieuse.

« - Mais pourquoi .. ?

- L'équilibre. Tu veux regagner ta magie ? D'accord, mais avant il fallait que tu te rééquilibres dans ton cœur. Bonnie (je la regardais sans comprendre), tu ne pouvais pas retrouver tes pouvoirs et détruire ton blocage avec cet état d'esprit.

- Et qui vous dit que je ne pouvais pas ?! »

Tout à coup le feu souffla comme une soufflerie et une gigantesque flamme bondit hors de l'âtre, manquant de brûler Lucinda. Surprise, je la regardais et tournais mes yeux vers mes mains. Je venais…de…

- Je les ai récupérés … ?

- Tu ne les as jamais perdu. Les sorcières t'ont juste empêchée de les écouter. Nous sommes en pleine nature, c'est le parfait endroit pour te ressourcer avec les esprits.

- Mais ils n'ont jamais fait ça avant, ils viennent de réagir à ma colère…

- C'est parce que tu t'es connectée à la vraie magie. »

Lucinda se leva et me regarda en souriant.

« - L'épreuve de l'équilibre était une épreuve qui te permettait d'affronter tous tes démons intérieurs. Tout ce qui te fait peur et qui te dégoute en toi. En repoussant ton démon dans un coin puis en l'acceptant, tu as trouvé la force en toi de remonter.

- Mais pourquoi cette plaque ?

- La plaque est juste un précurseur. Avec celle-ci tu pouvais trouver la paix intérieure avant d'affronter ta vraie épreuve.

- Vous m'avez donc menti ! accusais-je.

- Oui. »

Elle avait lâché cette parole sans concession alors qu'elle prenait ma tasse pour la nettoyer.

« - Et si j'avais échouée, l'arrêtais-je…

- Tu connais déjà la réponse Bonnie, sinon tu ne me la poserais pas. »

Elle alla chercher un recueil sous mon silence apuré et me le tendit. Je l'ouvris. C'était un livre de biologie comprenant toutes les espèces de plantes possibles et imaginables.

« - La magie est le savoir. A partir de maintenant, tu apprendras par cœur toutes les plantes et leur classification. Tu apprendras aussi le tableau périodique des éléments par cœur, car la nature est un ensemble de réactions. De plus, chaque jour tu effectueras des exercices physiques, car pour utiliser la magie à son plein potentiel, il faut avoir une forme physique de vainqueur. Tous les matins, tu te lèveras à l'aube et tu partiras courir trois kilomètres. Puis tu feras des exercices de force, des abdominaux. Je t'apprendrais à faire des élixirs de verveine, trois fois plus puissants que la verveine au naturel. Une goutte suffit pour percer le cœur d'un vampire. Je t'apprendrais les cartes des vents, des nœuds telluriques. Tu voulais apprendre la magie, Bonnie ? Eh bien tu n'es pas au début de tes peines. »

Pas un seul mot ne voulut franchir mes lèvres et, le visage figé dans une expression dénuée de toute compassion, Lucinda attendait que je dépose ma plainte. Mais je n'en fis rien, Lucy m'avait préparée à son Enfer, m'avait prévenue. Désormais, comme je l'avais juré la veille dans la cabane, je serais une travailleuse acharnée. Je hochais la tête comme toute réponse. Lucinda laissa une étincelle briller quelques secondes dans ses yeux.

Quand Lucinda se coucha, je retournais dans ma couche. Ce que j'avais vu dans le lac et le souvenir qui remontait à la surface me tuaient de culpabilité. Des larmes coulèrent. Elena, Caroline.

Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?


	6. New Vision

**Merci énormement pour toutes ces reviews ça me réchauffe le coeur ! et ça m'a donnée envie de commencer à lever le voile de la suite de l'histoire. Sachez que rien n'est figé tout peut changer en un instant. Je vais adorer vous torturer les méninges poendant la suite :D**

**HAHA!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : New Vision**

_Deux semaines plus tard._

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Lucinda et j'en descendis en soupirant.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que j'avais quitté Salem pour m'enfermer dans cette cabane, avec pour seul objectif de regagner la magie que j'avais perdue. Toutefois, il s'était passé tellement de choses que le temps semblait avoir filé aussi rapidement qu'une Elena changeant de Salvatore préféré.

Oui, je suis vraiment cynique, mais si saviez ce qui s'est passé, vous le seriez aussi.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, ça prend du temps, et j'y reviendrais quand l'heure sera venue. Sachez juste que le lac était une grosse partie de plaisir et que parfois je me surprenais à souhaiter d'avoir choisi de rester avec les cadavres-démons ambulants de cet étang noir d'encre. Car à côté du reste du programme de Lucinda, c'était vraiment du gâteau. Même pas, des vacances aux Bahamas.

Mais, là c'est vraiment trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Mon sac de voyage sur le dos, je montais le perron de la maison et sonnais pour que Lucy nous ouvre la porte. Lucinda avait déjà commencé à décharger les affaires et, un carton entre les bras, j'attendais que cette cousine délurée daigne de m'ouvrir la porte.

« - Lucy, hurlais-je, ouvre la porte, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Alors que j'allais recommencer à hurler un remarque assassine, ma cousine éloignée ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire rayonnant. Elle était tellement radieuse que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je lui rappelais que j'avais besoin de respirer en la cognant de mon carton rempli de livres.

« - Alors cette retraite écologique, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Une retraite ? VRAIMENT, Lucy ?

- Quel salle caractère! Allez, raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir !

- Aide-nous plutôt à décharger les affaires, Bennett, lança Lucinda en lui donnant un sac. Nous papoterons plus tard, je te fournirais même les petits gâteaux. Bonnie, peux-tu s'il te plaît aller chercher le reste, je dois aller en ville voir si cette idiote de Claire n'a pas foutu le feu à la boutique. »

J'acquiesçais d'un léger sourire, tandis que Lucinda partait rejoindre le centre-ville en vélo.

« - Vous êtes devenues amies alors ? s'écria Lucy. Quoi, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant mon regard exaspéré. Oh ben, si on ne peut plus rigoler. »

Faisant une moue faussement vexée, je rigolais et rentrais le reste de nos affaires.

Nous nous étions assises dans la cuisine et Lucy sortait du four une assiette avec un gros hamburger maison et des frites. Sur le coup, je faillis bondir sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« - Merci, la remerciais-je, remplie de bonheur, en enfournant une frite dans ma bouche. Merci, mon dieu !

- J'ai aussi supporté l'entrainement de l'enfer de Lucinda, tu te rappelles ? me sourit-elle. Et après avoir mangé des légumes sauvages pendant deux semaines et tué quelques lièvres, jamais un hamburger ne m'avait semblé si bon.

- Et un sanglier, enchainais-je la bouche pleine.

- Elle t'a fait tuer un sanglier ? M'arrêta-t-elle avec les gros yeux. Cette femme est un danger public !

- ça encore, c'était facile. Tu n'as pas eu le programme en dix étapes toi.

- Le quoi ? »

Lucy s'assit en face moi, tandis que je buvais goulument le verre de soda qu'elle m'avait donné.

« - Le programme en dix étapes. Sachant que je devais me reconnecter avec les esprits avant de recevoir la source, je devais subir un programme qui marquerait mon corps et mon esprit de la force naturelle. Elle appelait ça le programme Natural.

- Je n'ai pas eu ça…

- Ouais, je sais… mais elle t'a plongée dans un lac rempli d'âmes damnées ?

- L'épreuve du lac d'ombres ? C'était l'enfer, l'épreuve avant l'épreuve finale. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester !

- …C'était ma première étape. »

Lucy se figea. Dans ses yeux, je vis un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude et aussi de respect. Quelque chose venait de se déclencher en elle. Je la comprenais. Avec du recul sur la formation de dingue que j'avais reçue, je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais accompli. Puis, l'expression de Lucy se mua en révélation. Comme si elle avait pris conscience que quelque chose en moi avait changé.

« - Bonnie…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer… et là je suis fatiguée. Ce soir, je te rappelle qu'on devra accomplir le rituel de la clé de sang, et y'a la source demain. Je n'ai pas la tête à tout te raconter Lucy, mais (je me rattrapais en voyant son regard déçu), je te raconterais, je te le promets. »

Je finis mon plat avant de quitter la cuisine pour aller me coucher. La nuit allait être longue, autant m'y préparer.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et j'étais assise sur le toit du manoir de Lucinda.

Etre à l'air libre, sous les étoiles qui brillaient de façon presque mystique, me faisait énormément de bien. Enfermée à l'intérieur d'une maison, j'étais coupée de cette énergie naturelle. J'en étais droguée maintenant, je ne me voyais plus que dans la force vive de la nature. Lucinda m'avait vraiment bien élevée (éduquée ou formée seraient mieux, non ?) durant ces deux semaines, je jurerais presque entendre 24h/24 les voix des arbres qui chantent en chœur. J'aimais ce que j'étais devenue, plus en paix.

Toute la colère qui bouillonnait en moi s'était muée en patience et courage. Oublié ces rêves meurtriers qui faisaient mes nuits, disparues ces brisures de mon âme. Ces deux semaines m'avaient vraiment transformée.

La paix et l'honnêteté, l'équilibre et la pureté. J'avais changé, mais je m'étais retrouvée, sans pour autant oublier mon objectif premier.

Je me vengerais, mais je ne vengerais pas pour la satisfaction de voir les autres souffrir, je ne me vengerais pas pour le simple fait de me venger et de me rebeller, je me vengerais car c'était la seule chose logique à faire. Je me vengerais car c'était le seul moyen de rétablir la justice, pour que toutes les morts des personnes tuées dans ces luttes égoïstes aient enfin un sens. Une telle liste que c'en était incroyable. Je vengerais la Nature ma mère elle-même, en faisant taire ceux qui s'appellent vampires, ces abominations qui touchent de leur poison les âmes de leurs victimes. Je vengerais ma mère, je vengerais l'amour, je vengerais tout ce qui est bon et pur dans ce monde. J'avais en mon nom une destinée, j'avais vu la laideur de ces monstres, les vampires, qui se cachait derrière les sourires et leur beau visage. Les plus grands prédateurs du monde. J'avais vu cette monstruosité et j'avais vu l'ignominie.

Alors oui, ces deux semaines m'avaient changée, cette période passée dans la nature, ces épreuves m'avaient montré une nouvelle voie. Que je choisissais en toute connaissance de cause, une voie belle et juste. Même si…

« - Je savais que je te trouverais là. »

La voix de Lucinda claqua alors qu'elle passait sa jambe à travers l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour me rejoindre. Je lui souris tristement et d'un signe de tête, indiquais une constellation.

« - Procyon brille beaucoup aujourd'hui, dis-je.

- Regarde plutôt Persée, me dit mon mentor. Elle brille plus fort encore. Cette nuit est très spéciale…

- Les esprits sont donc alertes…

- Tu es une Bennett, ils sont plutôt curieux. »

Je me recroquevillais et fermais les yeux. Je sentis la main de Lucinda me toucher les cheveux tendrement. Une larme coula furtivement sur mon visage.

« - Pourquoi c'est si dur ?

- Faire son deuil n'est pas facile Bonnie. Je n'ai toujours pas fini celui de Cassie.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour ta nièce.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est sa faute à elle. L'expression, ce n'est pas juste de la magie noire, c'est une malédiction.

- Je sais… Quand j'étais dans la grotte, à la neuvième étape…Je sentais tout ce poids magique, toutes ces ténèbres qui essayaient de s'infiltrer à travers mes plaies (je remontais la manche de mon sweat-shirt et brandissais la cicatrice qui se détachait sur mon bras, du poignet à mon coude). J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me perdre, Lucinda.

- Mais tu es là. Tu es là avec moi et dans le monde des vivants. Arrête de culpabiliser, Bonnie, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je pleurais. Le souvenir de ces deux semaines resterait gravé dans ma mémoire. Si doux et amer. Je sais qui je suis, mais qu'y ai-je perdu… ?

« - On devrait y aller. Il est temps. »

C'était Lucy qui nous avait rejointes. Elle me tendit une main que j'acceptais sans rechigner, et ensemble, Nous quittâmes le toit et notre vue sur la voûte céleste. -

* * *

J'étais habillée d'une toge en velours rouge, la capuche rabattue sur ma tête debout en face du Salem With Museum. Quand Lucinda et Lucy m'avait expliquée que l'entrée de la source se trouvait en dessous de cet endroit, j'en fus surprise. Mais Lucy d'un clin me répliqua, que c'était parce que l'endroit était tellement évident que personne n'allait sérieusement penser que l'entrée était camouflée ici.

Nous étions toutes les trois habillées de la même façon, une robe noire en dentelle tous la toge de velours. Lucinda ouvrit la marche et nous emmena à l'entrée de servie. Elle toqua trois coups courts, et deux coups longs distinctement.

Quelqu'un ouvrit.

Je reconnus avec stupeur, la fameuse Claire, caissière de la boutique de Lucinda. D'un geste, elle nous entraîna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, et nous emmena à travers les corridors du musée. Nous arrivâmes devant une autre entrée de service, qui nous mena à un escalier souterrain, puis au fond de l'impasse, un tableau représentant une sorcière sur un bucher.

D'un mouvement de la main, Lucinda décala la toile, et nous découvrîmes la porte en bois qui nous mena dans une salle en voûte.

* * *

La salle en voûte était sculptée même dans de la pierre brute. Il n'y avait pas de démarcations de briques sur les murs, qui sombres et marqués par le temps renvoyait l'ombre d'une époque révolue.

Nous étions rentrées dans la salle secrète, et je vis qu'un groupe d'environ trente personnes nous attendaient. Surprise par tant de présence de mes consœurs et confrères, je me positionnais au contre de la salle.

Sur les dalles polies, il y avait une mosaïque représentant un arbre et au centre de son tronc une épée. J'observais ce symbole avec distance, car peu m'importait le rayonnement de cette cérémonie dans ma communauté, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Le pouvoir seul m'importait, le pouvoir était la clef, qui me mènerait à la suite de ma vengeance. J'avais bien réfléchi pendant ces deux semaines, et alors que j'avais lu les messages de mes « amies « restées au bercail, mon plan s'était avéré être une évidence. Alors que j'en avais aucune idée au début de ma formation avec Lucinda, tout ce que je souhaitais était d'en finir.

« - Bien, commença Lucinda d'une voix cérémonieuse, mes sœurs, mes frères, mettez-vous en place. »

Les sorciers, m'entouraient d'un cercle quasi parfait, et chacun, et chacune, baissèrent leurs capuches de cape rouge.

Ils étaient de tous âges, vieillards, et même un jeune enfant. Tous étaient réunis pour voir la sorcière Bennett se lier à son héritage.

Lucinda ouvrit alors son grimoire, et récita les prières à la nature, qu'elle m'avait fait apprendre quand nous étions à la cabane, puis, elle me toucha la tête de son index pour me signifier que c'était à mon tour.

Alors je récitais la formule, imitée par les autres sorcières, chacun avec une bougie à leur main.

En récitant, je tournais trois fois sur moi-même, et au troisième tour, les bougies s'allumaient toute seule à chauqe fois que je passais devant elle.

Je frétillais intérieurement, cette cérémonie était magnifique, d'une seule voix nous nous étions donnés à la force supérieure de la magie.

Puis finalement, Lucy s'approcha de moi et me pris les main, avec une branche de gui et une pincée de sel qu'elle saupoudra sur mes mains.

« - Moi, Lucy Bennett, descendante de Ava, Milo, Jorga, Lucy, Jasmine,….

Et elle continua jusqu'à Quetsiyah. Je frissonnais de rage en pensant à cette ancêtre, mais je me reprenais très vite.

Ce fut alors à mon tour.

« - Moi, Bonnie Bennett, descendante de Abby, Sheila, Charlotte, Jorga, Lucy, Jasmine…et Quetsiyah.

- Nous jurons sur le sang des Bennett.

- Nous jurons sur le sang des Bennett.

- De protéger la lignée qui dure depuis la nuit des temps.

- De protéger la lignée qui dure depuis la nuit des temps.

- De rester fidèle à la nature de notre sang.

- De rester fidèle à la nature de notre sang.

- Et d'être immuable comme la nature notre mère.

- et d'être immuable comme la nature notre mère. »

Lucinda nous laça alors d'un cordon fait de laine trempée dans notre sang que nous avions recueilli avant la cérémonie et nous attacha l'une à l'autre.

La laine chauffa nos peaux et c'est en serrant les dents, que le tatouage de la clef apparut alors sur mon poignet.

La laine s'entortilla puis tomba en cendres. J'en respirais.

Profondément. La puissance s'infiltra dans mes veines.

C'était terminé. Maintenant, j'étais liée à la lignée des Bennett.

* * *

Le jour se levait alors que j'ouvrais mes yeux dans le lit à baldaquin. Le silence régnait dans le Manoir des Blackwell et je me relevais de ma couche en silence.

J'ouvris les rideaux sombres et la fenêtre pour me poser sur le rebord. Alors que les oiseaux chantaient, je fermais à moitié mes yeux pour sentir la brise légère m'effleurer le visage. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, et le soleil éclatait dans l'azur bleutée.

Je tendis ma main dans le vent et sans formuler celui-ci m'amena une feuille morte. J'ouvris alors les yeux et bouche bée, vit un tas de feuilles mortes graviter autour de moi et emportant les pétales de fleurs. Je pensais alors à arrêter ce phénomène avant que quelqu'un de normal ne voit ce miracle. Et comme commandé par la seule force de ma pensée les feuilles tombèrent.

J'en regardais mes mains, et le tatouage rouge vif de la clef.

Le savoir coulait dans mes veines, je pouvais commander au vent, au feu, et à l'air, de ma seule pensée, sans psalmodier des formules, car les voix des précédentes générations me murmuraient des mots dans ma tête quand je le voulais.

« - C'est formidable murmurais-je. »

La sensation était dingue, j'avais l'impression de tout voir et entendre d'une nouvelle façon, et maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Lucy buvait souvent de l'alcool, afin de calmer ses sens et de les embrouiller…

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Lucy était entrée dans ma chambre en pyjama et me donna une tasse de thé, je le sentis et reconnus la bergamote.

« - Je savais que tu serais levée tôt me sourit-elle, j'ai été aussi ici. Sauf que moi j'avais fichu de l'eau partout dans la cuisine…Lucinda n'était pas contente et Abby... »

Elle s'interrompit, mais je l'arrêtais en souriant tristement.

« - Son nom n'est plus interdit. J'ai compris pas mal de choses dans cette foret. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me regarda puis vit ma cicatrice sur le bras et la deuxième sur ma jambe. Elle en releva la tête pâle comme jamais.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Je bus une gorgée en toute réponse puis je m'éclaircissais la voix. Et alors qu'une hirondelle se posa sur la branche du cerisier planté dans le jardin, je commençais mon récit.

* * *

Nous étions descendues dans la cuisine pour finir le récit en mangeant le petit déjeuner. Lucinda était partie dans sa boutique pour voir si Claire avait fichu le feu. Elle nous avait laissées en silence quand elle entendit la nature de notre conversation. Lucy quant à elle restait calme, ne posait des questions que lorsque j'avais assez de parler, sans m'interrompre et avec douceur. Tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers jours se deversait en mots alors que l'eau bouillait dans la bouilloire et que les senteurs de thé noir embaumaient dans la maison.

Je finissais mon récit quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, et Lucy s'affala sur le siège. Je souris légèrement, et finis a énième tasse de thé. Lucy qui était comme moi encore habillé en pyjama se leva, et prit les assiettes et recipents pour les laver. Sans un mot, j'entendis le robinet s'enclencher et le frottement d'une éponge sur le metal des casseroles.

« - Lucy murmurais-je, ça va .. ?

- Non, renifla-t-elle. Non ça ne va pas Bonnie.

Sous le coup de sa colère, elle en lâcha les instruments culinaires, et se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« - Tu sais…Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'engages sur cette voie.

- Je sais souriais-je.

- Je voulais que tu ais des pouvoirs et que tu sois égoïste…Que tu n'aies de comptes à rendre à personne…Elena, les Salvatore…

- Je sais.

- Je voulais que tu arrêtes de souffrir Bonnie. Que tu sois libérée de tes pseudos responsabilités. Mais maintenant tu es encore plus enchainée, à celles-ci.

- Je sais… »

Lucy s'approcha vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Ma cousine, laissa ses larmes couler le long de son visage puis me lâche pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Si tu penses que tu ne tiendras pas…Arrêtes tout. »

J'hochais la tête la rassurant, et vis un sourire de soulagement s'épanouir sur son visage. Alors qu'elle partit prendre un bain je restais seule à contempler le plafond, puis fermait les yeux. Afin de calmer la bête qui hurlait dans les abîmes de mon être.

* * *

« - Allô Caroline ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Un hurlement empli de joie m'explosa les tympans, venant de l'autre côté du combiné. Caroline Forbes mon amie, était heureuse d'entendre ma voix.

Amusée, j'en laissais un petit sourire au coin de ma bouche, avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

Rien n'avait changé, juste la nature de mon âme…La tuer était nécessaire, tout était cinq fois plus grand que moi, à présent.

« - Bonnie, bon sang, mais où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Ecoute-moi, la situation est critique ici, Jeremy a essayé de tuer deux fois de suite Elena, et Damon manque à l'appel, ça fait trois jours qu'il a disparu. Elena est désespérée !

- Comment ça, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Où est-il ?

- On n'en sait rien ! Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans donner de nouvelles. La cerise que le gâteau, c'est Stefan, qui s'est rallié à Rebekkah pour trouver la cure !

- Quoi ? Non !

- ça ne change pas grand-chose…Jeremy tue des vampires mais le tatouage n'a pas encore assez grandi pour localiser la cure. Klaus est d'ailleurs devenu dingue vis-à-vis de ça. Jeremy a failli y ester plusieurs fois ! »

Etre inquiète. Je devais faire croire que j'étais encore amoureuse de Gilbert. Respirons. Ça passera.

Je calmais Caroline en la rassurant, sur le fait que j'avais retrouvé mes pouvoirs. C'était une information dont je me serais bien passée de donner, mais il fallait justifier mon absence.

« - Magnifique ! Rentre à la maison, Bonnie sans toi, c'est le chaos, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je ne peux pas encore rentrer Caroline, la totalité de mes pouvoirs n'est pas encore revenue. Je ne peux protéger personne. Et si la cure est aussi demandée,, mes pouvoirs de sorcière seront sans doute demandés, tant que je ne suis pas d'utilité réelle, et pas capable de me protéger, je ne reviendrais pas.

- Mais Bonnie, tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est …

- Je sais, la coupais-je, mais je te demande de me faire confiance Caroline. S'il te plaît.

Un silence passa entre elle et moi, et j'entendis Caroline rendre les armes d'un profond soupir.

« - D'accord, répondit-elle. Mais reviens vite Bonnie, sinon je viendrais te chercher moi-même.

- Occupes-toi d'Elena, plutôt souriais-je, elle ne peut pas être laissée seule, depuis que Damon est parti. Mais d'ailleurs tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a sans doute quitté Elena, pour la libérer du lien mais… »

On sonne à la porte. Curieuse, avec le téléphone à l'oreille droite, j'allais ouvrir la porte.

« - Il ne doit pas être parti loin…Damon est - »

Je m'interrompis, surprise, et en laissais tomber le téléphone par terre. Devant moi, un grand jeune homme au sourire coquin, me faisais de l'œil en me détaillant de haut en bas. Habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt sombre avec un lecteur mp3 dans les oreilles, j'avais reconnu le visage dangereusement enjôleur de l'intrus. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois mais il m'avait marqué pour une seule raison.

Il faisait partie intégrante de la liste de personnes que je devais tuer.

Avant, qu'il ne parle, je l'intimais de se taire, en montrant le téléphone par terre. Comme moi, il devait entendre Caroline qui paniquait.

« - Allô, Caroline ? Répondis-je en reprenant le téléphone. Je dois te laisser. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste fait tomber le téléphone par erreur me forçais-je à rire. Je te rappelle demain. Appelle-moi si on a du nouveau et prends soin de toi. Au revoir.

Je raccrochais le téléphone, et relevais mon visage vers l'intrus. J'hurlais :

« - Lucy, je sors !

Une voix étouffée par les cloisons me répondit :

« - D'accord !

En prenant mon manteau, les poils hérissés par le danger qui me guettait, je sortis de la maison, sous le porche. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux et descendis les marches de la maison.

« - Si tu veux me tuer, il faudra le faire dans un endroit plus discret, Mikaelson.

Kol sourit d'un air amusé, puis me rejoignit, en bas des marches pour me regarder.

« - J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. AlwaysPen, je ne t'ai pas passé la suite, car sur ce coup-là je voulais surprendre, et vraiment le sortir le plus vite possible ! **__** Par contre le prochain arrivera très vite **_


	7. Bonnie's Lie

**Et oui, deux pour le prix d'un :). Merci pour les petites rewiews :D**

**Maintenant l'histoire va vraiment rentrer dnas le coeur du sujet, des révélations, des chocs, et des apparitions. Pour le Kennett, vous verrez que ce n'est pas forcément ce qui va en sortir... :) J'ai vraiment l'intention de jouer avec vos nerfs HAHA** !

**Chansons : **

**Bat for lashes - Horse and I**

**Gainsbourg - Bonnie And Clyde ( Qui est le nom d'un des prochains chapitre :p )**

**Daughter - Run**

* * *

**Bonnie's Lie**

« - Je ne suis pas présenté correctement, je m'appelle Kol Mikaelson.

- Je sais sifflais-je.

Nous avions quitté le perron de la bâtisse des Blackwell et nous marchions sur le trottoir. J'avais adopté une foulée rapide alors que l'Originel me suivait sans grand effort en sifflotant. Je le regardais de temps à autre, admirant sa musculature. Les vampires étaient indubitablement des canons de beauté, et en cela je remerciais ma belle étoile de me sauver d'une mort atroce, car cela ne me piégeais plus. J'avais pris les choses en main rien qu'en le regardant. Il comprit que je ne souhaitais pas mourir ou avoir une discussion avec lui en plein jour devant le monde entier.

Je tournais dans une ruelle isolée entre deux immeubles au centre de Salem puis me retournais enfin. Kol était juste en face de moi à me regarder de ses yeux charbonneux. Je déglutis. J'étais peut-être brave, mais sans la source je ne pouvais pas prétendre à le tuer dans l'instant.

« - Donc, que veux-tu ? demandais-je

- Sais-tu que mon cher frère et tout ton scooby-gang souhaite s'emparer de la cure ?

- Oui.

Il fallait jouer la carte de la sincérité, ça ne servait vraiment à rien de mentir sur ce sujet.

- Et je sais, continuais-je ce qu'ils risquent à faire en faisant cela.

Kol ouvrit les yeux ronds mais repris vite son masque de dérision.

- Silas.

- Lui-même.

- Tu es une sorcière, (il avait avancé vers moi en me disant ça, et me colla au mur de la ruelle me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je tremblais de peur, et il en sourit encore plus largement.) Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- et c'est pour cela que tu vas me tuer ?

- Je pensais le faire sur le perron même de la maison de ta pote, mais quand tu m'as répondu ainsi, je pense exactement que tu t'attendais à une visite de ma part, ou du moins à celle d'une personne qui souhaite t'empêcher faire ces imbécilités.

- Tu en connais un paquet pour un non-initié.

- J'ai trainé avec beaucoup de sorcières. Je vous admire pour votre indépendance, et l'usage que vous faites de vos pouvoirs.

- Dit l'abomination.

- Allons Bonnie… Tu devrais arrêter de froncer les sourcils, ça te fais des rides.

Il se décolla de moi et se colla le dos, les mains dans les poches, contre le mur de la ruelle.

« - Je devine à ta figure que tu ne souhaites pas que Silas revienne fouler cette terre, sifflais-je.

- Comme toi. Et puis, je ne suis pas fou. J'ai vu assez de choses ces dernières centaines d'années.

D'une fraction de seconde, il me prit le cou et me souleva du sol.

« - Je ne peux donc pas prendre de risques, désolé Bennett.

Je le regardais alors que l'air vint à me manquer, il était sérieux et déterminé. Parfait.

On allait sans doute bien s'entendre.

Je réussissais à lever ma main droite, et la lui collait à la joue. Elle était si froide que je le sentis trembler un instant sous le contact semblable à une brûlure.

Et là, je criais.

Mon cri n'était pas physique, le silence régnait sur la chaussée. Mais mon cri, lui explosa les neurones. LA confusion s'infiltra dans son esprit, et j'en profitais pour lui envoyer la deuxième vague. L'explication. Ce que j'avais reconnu, qui j'étais, et ce que je souhaitais. Je ne lui dis pas tout, car il fallait qu'il ne sache pas que je voulais tuer son frère, sa sœur, et lui-même. Mais, il savait l'essentiel.

Kol me lâcha brusquement, et me laissa tomber par terre. Je repris ma respiration très difficilement me tenant à peine la main sur le goudron.

« - C'était quoi ça, cira-t-il hargneux.

- Ce que je souhaite faire, répondis-je.

Kol s'accroupit vers moi et me prit les cheveux pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu vas tuer tes amis… ?

- Et arrêter Silas répondis-je le regard empli de défi, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir que les choses restent telles quelles sont.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que tu ne me pièges pas ?

- Rien. Mais c'est la vérité.

Kol me lâcha les cheveux, et m'observa longuement. Puis finalement il se releva, et me prit la main en me la serrant très fortement.

« - Trahis moi, et je te tuerais Bennett.

Je lui souris en retour, et Kol en profita pour me subtiliser mon portable.

« - Tiens me dit-il en me le lançant. C'est mon numéro, j'ai changé un peu mon nom.

Je regardais, il l'avait orthographié différemment. Kol était « Cole Turner » J'en riais intérieurement.

« - Je suis qui …Phoebe ?

- T'es trop sérieuse, pour.

En une fraction de seconde, Kol se volatilisa. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche libérée d'un grand poids. La guerre ne faisait que commencer, et ma première force vive venait de rejoindre mon armée.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Lucinda et Lucy discutaient avec animation dans le salon en buvant du cognac tandis que j'étais une fois de plus assise sur le toit du manoir des Blackwell.

Il n'était que vingt-une heures, et ce n'était qu'à minuit qu'on ne pouvait attendre le lieu de la source de la magie. Alors Lucinda et Lucy me convainquirent de les rejoindre dans leur beuverie improvisée, avant que ma vie soit mise à l'épreuve, une dernière fois. Je les quittais alors en plein débat pour rejoindre mon perchoir.

Je regardais les étoiles allongées sur les tuiles avec une bouteille de rhum que je buvais au goulot. Les effluves d'alcool mon me montaient à la tête, et me calmaient dans mes tourbillons de pensées.

Les vapeurs d'alcool se développaient et me réchauffaient la gorge, ainsi je tombais dans le noir total.

* * *

_« - Bravo Bennett, je pense que nous pouvons passer à la troisième épreuve. _

_- Sans blague, répondis-je en grognant. Tu vas encore me faire grimper la montagne à mains nues pendant une journée entière ?_

_- C'était l'épreuve de l'endurance Bonnie, et tu l'as passée avec brio, maintenant suis-moi._

_Lucinda m'emmena à travers les bois en s'appuyant avec un bâton trouvé par terre pour marcher. Nous étions le troisième jour dans cette maudite forêt et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être ici depuis un mois. Cependant, je ne devais pas lâcher pour recevoir le plus grand des pouvoirs._

_Nous marchâmes pendant un long moment afin d'atteindre la paroi brute de la montagne, puis nous la longeâmes pendant une bonne heure, pour arriver devant une caverne. Lucinda se tourna vers moi, et me tendit le bâton que je pris._

_« - Il t'aidera à te guider._

_Je regardais la caverne, ne voyant rien à trois mètres devant moi. _

_« - Où débouche-telle ?_

_- Il y a une réserve d'eau pure dans cette caverne, me dit-elle en me donnant une gourde en plastique. Va en récupérer._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- C'est tout._

_Je me méfiais. La dernière fois que j'ai été touchée par une étendue d'eau j'ai failli me noyer dans un lac rempli de démons. Je la regardais suspicieuse, amis elle ne daigna même pas me regarder. Je soupirais et je me dirigeais dans la caverne quand elle m'arrêta._

_« - Enlève tes chaussures._

_- Mais y'a de la caillasse partout, par terre, je vais me blesser._

_- fais ce que je te dis._

_En la regardant, folle de rage, j'enlevais puis lui tendis mes baskets. Elle m'adressa un sourire mesquin et me poussa en avant._

_« - A plus tard Bennett._

_Le noir était total et seul le bâton pouvait m'aider à éviter les obstacles que je ne pouvais voir. Je compris alors que l'épreuve qu'elle m'avait donnée était sans aucun doute en rapport avec mes sens en l'occurrence ma vue. Enfin je le pensais. Je vis une lueur au loin et après avoir buté contre une pierre qui me fit un mal de chien et failli trébucher, je rejoignis la lumière pour découvrir avec stupeur la source._

_Une petite étendue d'eau était éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers un trou et après était réfléchie par des cristaux pour faire briller l'eau. _

_M'enlevant la gourde qui était attachée à moi par une bandoulière, je la plongeais dans l'eau. Ayant soudainement plus soif que de raison, je bus une première fois de l'eau au goulot._

_Alors que je touchais à peine de ma bouche les gouttes qui perlaient du récipient, je me vis assaillie par un coup de poing mental. La douleur de l'ultrason était telle que j'en tombais dans l'eau._

_Paralysée par la douleur, j'hurlais tellement que ma tête allait exploser._

_Enfin, je vis son visage._

_Damon._

* * *

« - Tu dors bien, Bonnie ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais en sursaut, quand je vis au-dessus de moi, celui que je ne voulais pas voir. La dernière personne que je souhaitais apercevoir en ce bas monde.

Damon, Salvatore.

« - Toi, réussis-je à articuler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Te sauver la vie, même si je m'en fiche comme de la guigne.

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

Damon bondit à mes côtés, et s'empara de la bouteille de rhum pour la siroter au goulot.

« - Pas mal. Le psychopathe est là. Tu sais le faux-ami du petit Gilbert, le batteur de seconde ligue…Ah oui, tu ne te rappelles sans doute pas de lui…Kol Mikaelson.

Je le regardais, maitrisant mes émotions à la perfection. Damon n'était pas au courant que je l'avais déjà rencontré, il fallait garder cet avantage, et surtout, bien le manipuler. Il était en face de moi, il n'y avait plus de téléphone. Je devais être plus maligne.

« - Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, merci de ne pas avoir laissé d'adresse, trois jours pour te trouver bon sang…J'ai dû parler à Janet, pour qu'elle localise ton téléphone.

- Janet ?

- Une charmante femme flic. Deux enfants, un mari en Irak. Enfin, on s'en fiche, je te ramène à la maison Bennett.

- Non.

Damon me regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« - C'est ça, Bonnie, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, on a besoin de toi au vaisseau-mère alors tu viens. Point barre.

- Damon ce soir, je fais un rituel, pour récupérer mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas partir, maintenant.

Il me regarda pour jauger ma sincérité, et se figea brusquement.

Il s'approcha alors vers moi, qui mimais une expression de supplication, en taisant la voix dans ma tête qui me disait de le tuer ici et maintenant, et me regarda.

« - Explique-moi tout, sorcière.

« - Un vampire, ne peux pas entrer dans le sanctuaire, dit sèchement Lucinda, à Damon en reniflant en dédain.

- J'ai déjà eu une centaine de sorcières qui m'en voulaient, donc je ne vais pas retenter l'expérience.

Nous étions au port de Salem. J'avais envoyé un sms à Kol, en le prévenant que Damon ne devait pas le voir, et de ne rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs. Il me répondit d'un simple Ok. Mais je savais, qu'il avait saisi la situation dans son ensemble.

Lucinda, prit un bateau qu'elle avait emprunté à un de ses amis, et mena la barque au grand large tandis que Damon restait sur les docks. Il me prévint une dernière fois de me grouiller, puis resta en arrière. En voyant sa silhouette s'éloigner, Lucy me parla enfin :

« - Que fais-t-il ici ?

- Il a pisté mon portable crachais-je, ça tombe bien, je voulais le changer.

Je m'asseyais sur le bateau tandis que Lucinda arrima la barque au milieu de la baie.

« - Nous y sommes, dit-elle, arrivées au bon point.

- Donc ça y est. Dis-je en tremblant légèrement.

- N'oublies pas ce que tu as appris Bonnie,

- Et si tu sens que tu perds pied, me répéta encore Lucy, remonte à la surface.

J'hochais la tête et dans un élan de cœur, enlaçais mes deux mentors.

« - Merci, prononçais pour la première et dernière fois.

- Saute, petite idiote, et reviens-nous.

Je leur souris et d'un bond, le grimoire des Bennett à la main gauche, la clef à la main droite, je plongeais dans la baie sous les étoiles.

* * *

_- Tu l'aimais, Bonnie. Tu l'aimais._

_C'est faux. Je ne l'aimais pas, je l'exécrais, c'est mon Némésis, ma tuerie._

_- Tu l'as aimé la première fois qu'il est entré dans ta vie. Cette attirance, s'est transformée en brasier, qui t'a consumée dans la jalousie, et le devoir._

_NON. C'est FAUX. Je le haïssais._

_- Sois honnête, Bennett._

_JE LE SUIS. Il m'a tout pris, et si je le laisse avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, je ne serais plus moi-même, je serais faible. Il m'abuserait comme il a abusé Caroline, comme il abuse Elena._

_- Tu l'aimes donc…_

_Je.. NE VEUX PAS l'AIMER._

_- Et c'est ton plus grand mensonge._

* * *

_Ecoutez ma prière ceux qui sont en haut_

_Prenez mon âme, ma liberté, et humblement je me présente dans vos eaux._

_Remplie d'une volonté de fer, je dépose mes armes devant la porte de l'Enfer._

_Je laisse mon amour, pour mon ennemi, qui me déchire tel Lucifer._

_Je laisse on cœur ensanglanté entre les mains de celles qui m'ont aimée._

_Je laisse mes yeux à celui qui ne voit pas la vérité._

_Je laisse ma parole au fanatique, qui veut retrouver ce qu'il a perdu._

_Je laisse ce qui m'a faite, ce que j'étais._

_Et ouvre mes sens au vrai pouvoir._

_A la nature de mon âme._

_Bonnie Bennett est morte._

…

_.._

_Je suis NaTural._

Et c'est ainsi que d'un souffle, je me vis envahie par la puissance de la source. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils avaient changé de couleur, mes cheveux avaient poussés à mes pieds, et la lune me tendaient les bras à la surface de la baie. La source m'avait touchée, murmuré des paroles, et jugée. Et maintenant, elle s'exprimait pleinement à travers moi, à travers ma voix.

* * *

Damon vit mon changement quand il me vit émerger du bateau, complètement trempée, et les yeux vides, me cramponnant à moi-même pour ne pas tomber.

Damon enleva son blouson et me le mis sur mes épaules, j'en reniflais de dédain.

« - A quoi dois-je cet élan de pitié ?

- Je peux le reprendre si tu veux, répliqua-t-il, d'une voix acide.

J'avalais une idée de réplique cinglante, me contentant de marcher à ses côtés, quand un bruit d'applaudissement vint à nous interrompre.

« - Bravo… On dirait que la Bennett a récupéré ses pouvoirs.

Devant nous, Kol était debout tenant avec lui un pieu. Je me mordillais les lèvres. Damon ne devait pas mourir maintenant c'était trop tôt, cet idiot d'Originel allait faire capoter mon plan.

« - Oh, psycho-Klaus. On se retrouve.

- Salvatore, je dois te remercier pour la dernère fois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, je fis explser un de ses neurones, le mettant à genoux devant moi.

« - Quel idiot pestai-je.

- Je m'en occupe, dis d'une voix mesurée, je peux le tenir.

J'appuyais ma parole d'un autre hurlement de Kol, puis une idée vint à me toucher. Lucinda et Lucy ne savait pas ce que j'avais prévu avec Kol, ne parlons pas de Damon, donc il me suffisait de faire ce que mes nouveaux pouvoirs me permettaient de faire.

« - Kol lui envoyais-je par la force de la pensée. Espèce d'idiot, tu me fais quoi là.

Kol releva la tête me regardant en une fraction de seconde avant d'hurler à la mort à nouveau.

« -Tu pourrais faire moins mal, pesta-t-il en retour.

- Je ne peux pas. Salvatore est à côté de moi, je te rappelle.

- Tu ne veux pas sa mort ?

- Pas comme ça… C'est faire souffrir Elena que je veux, et ça c'est loin d'être suffisant.

- Tu m'impressionnes Bennett…Je tomberais presque amoureux de toi.

Les gros yeux, j'appuyais la douleur un pu plus fortement

« - T'es folle tu veux me tuer ? M'envoya-t-il mentalement comme un coup de poing.

- Non, mais il va falloir que je déguise ta mort. Il sera plus simple de gérer les choses, si Damon croit que tu n'es plus une menace.

- Je vais t'achever maintenant. Reculez-vous autres. Toi aussi Damon, sinon je te foudroie.

Lucy, Lucinda, et Damon reculèrent.

« - Mon frère va être en rogne, siffla Kol dans ma tête.

- Parfait souriais-je, comme ça il sera d'autant plus ouvert à faire souffrir les Salvatore.

Je levais ma main droite et Kol sous les yeux impressionnés des spectateurs, se mit à léviter.

« - Je t'envoies à cinq cents mètres. Tu seras libéré dans une heure. T'es un vampire. Ne pas respirer ne devrait pas te poser de problème, non ?

- Sale peste. Souriait-il dans ma tête.

- La prochaine fois, préviens que je n'aie pas à improviser.

Et tel un lance-pierre géant, je l'envoyais dans la baie, et en faisant des gestes compliqués, les yeux fermés, je fis croire à mon audience, que j'avais explosé son cœur.

« - Voilà. Dis-je vers Damon. Ecrasé sous des tonnes d'eau. Là je peux dire sans problèmes qu'il est mort dépecé, sous une pression océanique.

Damon se contenta d'un sifflement impressionné, et nous nous en allâmes.

Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur mes lèvres.

* * *

« - Merci Lucy, Merci Lucinda

Je les enlaçais une nouvelle fois, avec mon sac de voyage.

« - Tes affaires et ta voiture sont chez moi, tu seras obligée de venir les chercher pouffa ma cousine.

- Oui absolument, et merci d'avoir coupé mes cheveux.

- C'est très court…t'es sûre que ça ira ?

- J'avais besoin de changement de toute façon.

- Excuse-moi mais au lieu de parler chiffons, il faudrait partir, nous interrompit Damon de sa classe naturelle.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel, et embrassais mes mentors.

« - Je vous tiens au courant dis-je d'un ton entendu.

Elles me laissèrent partir d'un sourire complice, et je rentrais dans le taxi aux côtés de Damon.

« - Ta voiture ?

- Un psychopathe était en chasse Bennett, je crois que l'avion était plus rapide pour l'intercepter.

* * *

Je lui envoyais un soupir amusé, et le chauffeur de taxi démarra la voiture.

Mystic Falls. Me voilà.


	8. Twice

**Le chapitre est sorti ! Le chapitre est sorti ! **

**J'en suis moi-même toute retournée ! Ce chapitre a été une CALAMITE a écrire, beaucoup de choses s'y passent, et je commence à amorcer pas mal d'indices pour la suite. Sachez chers lecteurs que des petits détails même ...petits, auront une importance capitale pour la suite de l'histoire. ****Comme l'a dit Lucinda " Look at the bigger picture" !**

**Plusieurs précisions se révèlent, notemment pour l'homme mystère. Saurez vous retrouver qui je shippe dans cette fiction ? Attention sachez que rien n'est définitif! Et oui, je suis sadique, et j'adore vous faire douter, mes chers lecteurs !**

**De plus, Bonnie a un nouveau pouvoir qui change complètement la donne, un pouvoir qui était en saison 1 mais que j'ai fait devellopper. Retours aux sources, my friends!**

**Nouvelle qui en ravira plus d'un...Le chapitre 9 est bien avancé et j'ai fait l'arborescence du 10 ! Restez donc connectés ! **

**De plus, je prépare une surprise pour le 10ème chapitre ( ou avant, tout dépendra de ma motivation)**

**Pour finir, merci pour vos rewiews, elles me font énormément plaisir. Je suis comblée en tant que fanfiqueuse ( ça se dit ?) et je continuerais Natural, tant qu'il y aura des lecteurs et des reviews. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Merci (*émue*)**

**Musique : Aucune. Silence total.**

* * *

**Twice**

Trois jours avaient passés depuis mon retour de Salem avec Damon. Nous ne sommes pas adressés un mot pendant tout le voyage. Damon savait que j'avais changée, mais il ne voyait pas à quel point. Il sentait rien qu'en me regardant tout le pouvoir qui coulait dans mes veines mais n'avait aucune idée quand à mes intentions. Je m'étais purifiée dans l'essence de verveine, donc il ne pouvait pas scruter mon esprit ou me suggérer quoique ce soit. J'avais même doublé la dose. Car le Salvatore avait….

Oubliez ça, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler.

Caroline essayait de communiquer avec Stefan vu sa colère contre Elena (ce qui me fit sourire d'un œil amusé) tandis qu'Elena restait avec Damon. Cette dernière déclaration me donna envie de régurgiter toute la bile amère qui me pourrissait la gorge. Tout mon être se braquait à chaque fois que le Salvatore était cité, me plongeant dans une profonde colère. Cette colère je la maitrisais à peine, en concentrant mon pouvoir sur ma respiration. Lucinda m'avait conseillé le yoga et la méditation, je m'appliquais à des exercices tous les jours pour ne pas laisser l'Expression me tuer.

* * *

Il me fallait sortir pour respirer en forêt et me recentrer. Je mis un jean et mon marcel noir, enfilait la veste en cuir rouge que Lucy m'avait offerte lors de mon départ, et sortit de la maison. Sitôt le pied hors du perron, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un homme vint me voir souriant. Derrière lui, il y avait ma voiture que j'avais laissée à New York. Il me donna les clefs.

« - Bonjour, Mlle Bennet, puis-je avoir une signature ? »

Il me montra un document que je signais vite-fait et il descendit la voiture du camion-remorque qui l'avait trainée. Je vis la plaque d'immatriculation qui montrait qu'il venait de New York. L'homme s'en alla alors que je ne pus dire un seul mot. Encore surprise, je m'approchais de ma voiture et alors que je l'effleurais de ma main, je souriais.

« - Lucy a vraiment de la ressource. »

J'ouvris la voiture avec mes clefs, puis ouvrit le coffre. Une odeur pestilentielle m'attaqua alors mes narines, et c'est en hurlant que je découvris la tête de Lucy les yeux grands ouverts et couverte de sang. J'en refermais le coffre prestement, et sentit les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ouvris le coffre encore une fois ayant aperçu un papier dans la bouche de Lucy et le sortit pour le prendre dans ma main. Les passants me regardaient mais je réussissais à garder mon masque et en souriant d'un air forcé, je fermais la voiture et rentrais dans ma maison où j'en fermais ma porte en claquant.

Je tombais par terre et cette fois put me libérer en hurlant serrant le papier contre mon cœur. Lucy avait été tuée et sa mort utilisée dans le seul objectif de me faire du mal. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter à genoux, je sanglotais entrecoupée de hoquets. Les larmes encore ruisselantes, mais mon chagrin remplacé par la rage, je lisais le message. Il n'y avait juste qu'une phrase.

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire. K. »

J'en déchirais le papier et le brûlais par la force de ma pensée. Folle, sauvage, je fis exploser toutes les lampes de la pièce. Complètement déboussolée, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir du hall d'entrée et me vit le visage barbouillé de mascara. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ça allait payer. Je ne connaissais que deux K, dans Mystic Falls, et l'un d'entre eux avait tué ma cousine.

Je vais tuer cette personne.

* * *

« - Allô ?

- Où es-tu, demandais-je ma voix vibrante de colère.

- Pas très loin, d'ailleurs écoute, Klaus possède une épée qui permet…

- Je suis au courant, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre Kol, où es-tu ?

- Du calme, chérie.

- Arrête de te prendre pour ton sale clébard de frère, et dis-moi où tu es, maintenant !

J'avais hurlé cette dernière parole folle de douleur, et en fit exploser le micro-onde dans la cuisine.

« - Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était la première que son ton arrogant avait perdu de la couleur, et je compris qu'il n'avait rien à avoir avec la mort de Lucy. Mais je devais en être absolument sûre.

« - As-tu tué Lucy, Kol ?

Je l'entendis lâcher un sifflement hébété, il n'était vraiment pas au courant. Kol était un bon acteur mais je doutais qu'il le fût à ce point-là.

« - Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je doute que ce soit mon frère, si tu le soupçonnes. Il ne savait pas grand-chose concernant Lucy et Lucinda. Mon frère m'énerve parfois, mais il a du style.

Il avait raison, Klaus n'avait aucune raison de menacer, sachant qu'il ne soupçonne pas du tout mes intentions, de plus ce clébard, est assez frontal. Il m'aurait kidnappé et tué directement. Ma colère n'avait fait qu'obscurcir mon jugement, mais alors qui pouvait bien me menacer comme cela et avait tué Lu-

« - KATHERINE ! Hurlais-je.

La réponse était tellement évidente, cette sale garce avait sans doute fait ses propres recherches sur la cure et avait tout trouvé de mes intentions. Mais elle s'était fait aider. Car Lucy ne pouvait pas se faire tuer aussi facilement. Pas quand elle avait la clef.

Kol en éclatait de rire, ce qui me fit serrer les dents.

« - Petrova a toujours eu pas mal de ressources.

- Je la tuerais.

- Doucement Bonnie, on a pas mal de boulot, ici, tu ne peux pas te disperser.

Il avait raison.

« - Occupe-toi de l'épée, Kol, je m'occupe du reste. Nous allons détruire Silas, mais pour cela, restons discrets.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Et tu n'as aucune raison de me garder vivante.

Après un silence estomaqué, j'entendis Kol éclater de rire.

« - J'ai peut-être une diversion, ce soir je m'en occupe. Ne fais rien d'idiot, d'ici là.

Je lui raccrochais au nez.

* * *

« - Lucy est avec nous Bonnie mais nous ne pouvons te laisser lui parler.

- Mais pourquoi ? grondais-je.

J'étais assise au milieu de la salle souterraine de l'ancienne Eglise de Mystic Falls, là où toute l'histoire de vengeance avait commencée. Je n'avais plus aucun self-control foutant en l'air toute la préparation que j'avais subie dans la forêt. Mais il me restait du bon sens, et je ne voulais aucune question dérangeante de la part d'Elena et compagnie, j'ai donc foncé dans ma voiture après le coup de fil à Kol, et ai sauté à l'intérieur avec des sacs poubelles. Après avoir garé la voiture non loin des ruines, j'ouvris le coffre, et avec précaution, prête à imploser à nouveau, je mis la tête de Lucy dans un sac. Je l'emportais à la cave, puis la posais au centre de la pièce empoussiérée.

« - Je veux la voir. S'il vous plaît, je dois lui parler !

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

- ALORS JE VAIS VOUS FORCER, rugissais-je. C'était la seule famille qui me restait ! Et ces vampires me l'ont prise, par pitié, laissez-moi la voir ! »

Les esprits des sorcières m'entouraient, et malgré leur nombre, je n'avais pas peur ou n'étais même pas impressionnée. J'en avais fini avec ces marques de respect, je voulais Lucy maintenant, et de façon effective.

« - Tu ne peux pas nous forcer malgré tout ton pouvoir, Bonnie. Et tu dois commencer à faire ton deuil, sinon tu te feras dévorer par les ténèbres, me répondit Esther Mikaelson d'une voix mesurée.

Elle avait raison, mais cela m'énervait tellement de le reconnaitre.

« - Je comprends bougonnais-je.

Des flammes apparurent dans ma main et doucement comme une caresse, je les laissais entourer la tête de Lucy pour la consumer dans des flammes écarlates.

« - Silas se renforce Bonnie, tu dois empêcher l'avancée de Klaus et d'autres morts. Tout dépend de toi.

J'hochais la tête et les sorcières, Cassie Blackwell en dernier, disparurent.

Seule une phrase sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se volatilise.

« - Je m'inquiète pour Lucinda.

* * *

Cette conversation n'ayant rien donné, je rentrais chez moi et restais seule quelques instants allongée les yeux mi-clos vers le plafond. Tout semblait échapper à mon contrôle alors que j'avais bien fait. J'avais participé à cet entrainement de l'Enfer, j'avais abandonné mes certitudes mes amis…Pourquoi ?

« - Bonnie Bennett ?

Je me levais en sursaut, et me retournais, pour découvrir, un homme débraillé, à la peau mate les cheveux légèrement bouclés, et les yeux sombres. Il avait les mains en avant pour signifier qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, son visage irradiant de calme, et d'ouverture.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Shane, répondit-il, je suis professeur à l'Université, j'enseigne les sciences occultes, je remplace votre grand-mère…

Je tiquais à l'émission de Grams, et m'approchait de lui.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je sais que tu es une sorcière Bonnie et que tu cherches la cure, je peux t'aider.

Je le jaugeais de haut en bas, il était sérieux, s'étant exprimé d'une voix douce, et limpide. Le genre de voix qu'un commerçant pouvait avoir, ou un gourou de secte, une voix destinée à t'endormir.

- Ne te braque pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais voilà le problème, professeur ….

La porte d'entrée qu'il avait ouverte, se ferma d'un grand claquement, et d'un geste je el soulevais dans les airs. Il suffoquait, en parlant à peine.

« - Les baratineurs, sifflais-je, j'en ai à la pelle...Donc, et si tu commençais par me dire la vérité ?

- Tu es puissante souffla-t-il, tu as une force magique qui dépasse l'entendement…

- Le retour aux sources. La nature, ne donne que ce qu'elle a.

- Les esprits t'habitent, mais je sens que tu as une forte puissance sombre en toi.

- Vous êtes quoi ? Un sorcier ?

- Non, humain…

Je le relâchais instantanément, le regardant farouchement, les bras ramenés à ma poitrine.

« - je ne touche pas aux humains, dis-je alors qu'il toussait bruyamment, mais je peux tuer les éléments qui essaie de me contrôler.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas Bonnie, mais je peux t'aider à contrôler ton expression.

- J'ai déjà une bonne formation. Je sais le contrôler. Donc…

Je m'approche de lui menaçante.

« - Si tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

Shane me regarda pendant quelques secondes sans bouger, puis son visage se tordit d'un sourire mesquin.

« - Silas. Je sais comment le détruire. Mais pour cela il faut utiliser la magie noire soit l'expression. Silas est forgé dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que tu souhaites sa mort ?

- Silas est une abomination Bonnie, j'ai connu des sorcières qui m'ont dite la même chose…ma femme en était une, et elle me mettait en garde contre lui. Tu es la descendante de Qetsiyah, je t'ai cherchée pour ça. Tu es la seule qui puisse le détruire.

Je l'observais méfiante, et m'introduisait dans son esprit pour lui arracher la vérité, mais me heurtait à un mur. Ce gars est fort.

« - Si tu me fais confiance, tu n'auras pas à chercher dans ma tête.

- Tu as dit que tu n'es pas un sorcier.

- Mais j'ai appris des trucs.

Un silence passa entre nous la tension grimpant peu à peu. Shane se raidissait, en voyant mes yeux s'assombrir, mais contre toutes ses attentes, je ne fis que le ver mon bras et désigner la porte.

- C'est d'accord, je travaillerais avec toi, mais hors de ma maison.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je fus réveillée, par un coup de fil aux alentours de 3h du matin. Me réveillant les yeux à moitié ouverts, je tombais comiquement de mon lit avant d'attraper mon portable. Il s'agissait de Caroline, ce qui m'irrita beaucoup plus.

« - Allô ?

- Allô Bonnie, retrouve-moi chez moi, maintenant !

- Caroline. Il est trois heures du matin.

- C'est urgent !

Je soupirais.

« - J'arrive.

En quelques minutes, j'arrivais chez Caroline, où Stefan et Elena étaient aussi. Je tournais la tête, pas de Damon. J'en respirais d'aise et m'asseyais en face d'eux en me versant le café qu'Elena avait manifestement fait.

« - Où est ta mère, demandais-je à la jeune vampire blonde.

- Elle est en permanence.

Je la regardais, ses yeux étaient humides, et ses paupières rougies. Je compris que l'heure était grave, au vu des visages de tous, ils étaient là pour elle, et étaient venues à en mettre de côté alors différents pour son cœur. Quelque chose s'était passé. Soudainement, je remarquais enfin l'absence de Tyler.

« - Où est…

Je m'interrompis en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Caroline était vraiment blessée, et je ne pus retenir mon cœur subir un soubresaut. Mes yeux s'assombrirent alors que je baissais la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je me rattache à mon ancienne amie, car sinon ma mission deviendrait infranchissable.

« - Tyler est parti, car Klaus…

Sa voix disparut sous un sanglot étouffé, sous mon regard calme, Stefan se leva devançant Elena pour serrer Caroline dans ses bras. Leur proximité n'avait cessé de grandir entre ces deux-là, devenant des vrais amis, et c'est en regardant Elena mordiller sa lèvre, que je souriais machiavéliquement réfugiée dans un coin de mon esprit.

Tant de perches qu'on me tendait, tant de catastrophes à déclencher, mais pas de temps à y consacrer.

Soupir.

Caroline expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, les hybrides mené par Tyler, avaient été tous massacrés en voulant déclencher une guerre conte Klaus. L'originel avait été cruellement réactif, et avait menacé de mort Tyler. L'amour passionnel qu'il éprouvait pour Caroline, et la rage d'avoir été attaqué sur son propre territoire, l'avait maintenant rendu paranoïaque. Cette attaque n'était qu'une cause de plus à son caractère maintenant retranché. Il était impossible de manipuler Klaus, ou de marchander avec lui à présent.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de le dire…mais…Kol, le frère de Klaus est revenu.

Je tournais la tête vers Elena qui me regardait en jaugeant mes réactions. Je me redressais du divan, où j'étais assise tandis que Stefan lâchait Caroline.

« - Je pensais l'avoir détruit…Je ne contrôlais pas assez bien mes pouvoirs.. Je me suis surestimée, pardon.

Les trois vampires me regardèrent puis un par un leurs traits se détendirent.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute Bonnie, me rassura Stefan… Damon… m'avait raconté la scène, je sais que tu étais affaiblie par la récupération de tes pouvoirs.

Il avait donc parlé avec Damon, il semblerait que le lien fraternel était plus au moins de retour, au nez et à la barbe d'Elena. Je me fis cette réflexion en voyant mon amie brune baisser la tête.

« - Et Elena, renifla Caroline, pourquoi cela nous intéresse… ?

- Nous pourrons le tuer.

Je me figeais, et observais Elena plus intensément. Le tuer ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est passé par la tête !?

« - Le tatouage de Jeremy se développe trop lentement. Si on tue un Originel, on pourrait penser que le tuer ferait partir en fumée sa lignée. Et connaissant Kol, il doit avoir beaucoup de « descendants ».

Ce plan était parfait, et logique. Elena me surprenait mais je devais reprendre les choses en main. Kol est mon allié dans cette folie, et j'ai besoin de lui pour tuer Silas et me venger. JE me sers de lui mais je suis loyale. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le perdre.

« - T'as un plan ? demandais-je à Elena.

- Kol nous a menacés plus tôt dans la soirée, pour nous empêcher de continuer à cher la cure, mais Rebekah est venue pour le poignarder et l'arrêter. »

Je me tournais vers Stefan, qui semblait tout aussi perdu. Rebekah ne l'avait pas informé de son mouvement à la Buffy.

« - Il doit reposer dans son cercueil, Jeremy et moi pourrons nous introduire dans le manoir de Klaus et le tuer directement.

- Trop risqué l'interrompais-je. Klaus est maintenant sur ses gardes, et même Caroline ne pourra pas le faire sortir. Jeremy est humain, il n'est pas assez rapide pour s'enfuir, et le pieu est trop précieux pour risquer de se le faire piquer par Klaus.

- Tu as une idée... ?

- Je peux…aller chez Klaus et libérer Kol. Pensez à ça. Si on libère Kol, il va vouloir se venger de Rebekah, en l'utilisant comme appât, on pourra cueillir Kol, et le tuer. Pour éviter que Rebekah interfère, je pourrais l'endormir avec un shoot de verveine.

- C'est un bon plan approuva Caroline.

Stefan et Elena se regardèrent, et c'est Stefan qui prit la parole.

« - Bonnie tu es aussi humaine, tu pourrais te faire avoir par Klaus.

- Pas si tu le distrais. Je te laisse trouver, mais Klaus t'écouteras. Plus que Caroline.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ce risque, Bonnie me dit Elena inquiète.

- Si, tu me laisserais Elena, je suis à même d'assurer ma protection, Klaus a besoin de moi en tant que sorcière, je risque moins que toi.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Juste, s'il vous plaît. Personne ne parle à ….

Coupée dans mon élan, je m'évanouissais par terre. Et alors que le noir vint à envahir ma vision, je vis Elena, Stefan et Caroline interdits, les bras vers moi.

* * *

_Damon était assi__s sur les marches de mon perron, et il me tenait la main alors que mon visage était barbouillé de sang, et mes vêtements déchirés. Les larmes aux yeux, un pieu sanguinolent à la main, mes yeux avaient perdu de l'éclat. Mes cheveux avaient un peu repoussés, et Damon était aussi échevelé._

_« - C'est fini, dis-je en murmurant. _

_Damon me regarda intensément, et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche, sans aucune réponse de ma part, et se détacha pour caresser mon visage._

_« - Tu es stupide. Tu n'avais pas à subir ça seule. Je t'aurais aidée._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

_- Tu mens._

_Il me tint le visage entre ses doigts fins et alors que ses yeux s'assombrirent, il me lécha le visage me nettoyant du sang qui tachait ma peau. C'était sale mais terriblement séduisant, dangereux, et….SEXY._

_Je m'approchais de lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, et Damon lentement comme pour m'embrasser planta ses crocs dans ma gorge._

* * *

Me réveillant en sursaut, je vis Elena et Caroline me regarder très inquiètes. Stefan m'avait fait du thé, et me posa une tasse sur la table. Les rassurant, en les serrant dans mes bras, je pensais à cette vision exécrable. Les mots que Lucinda m'avait adressés dans la cabane à la fin de ma formation me revinrent enfin, ayant essayé de les oublier.

_« - Le passé est une image figée, le présent en mouvement, et le futur changeant. Regarde la grande image et tu seras, surprise de voir à quel point tout sera au-delà de tes prévisions. »_

Fichus dons. Bien sûr maintenant, mes visions se sont améliorées.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû prendre la source.

* * *

**HAHA !**

**Le prochain chapitre, va avoir pas mal de sport et de confrontations ! Damon, Kol, Stefan, Klaus. Hello, Mystic Falls !**


	9. Monster

**Et voilà, il est là ! Le chapitre 9 ! L'histoire arrive à un tournant avant la prochaine phase de Natural ! Bonnie a définitivement ouvert la porte des magouilles et croyez-moi, elle n'est même pas à fond !**

**La relation Kol et Bonnie sera plus développée dans les prochains chapitres, Damon c'est pas encore le moment.**

**C'était pas évident à écrire, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**encore merci pour vos reviews, je vous entend, et la plupart de vos questions vont trouver des réponses au chapitre 10 qui sera...plus long que la moyenne ( une dizaine, = chapitre spécial !)**

**Bref Enjoy, et continuez, à laisser vos avis! Vous, lecteurs me donnez la force de continuer :)**

**Musique :**

**Eet- Regina Spektor ( début du chapitre )**

**Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey ( Jeremy et Bonnie )**

**Siberia - Lights (Kol et Bonnie )**

**Monster**

J'avais besoin de repos après cette journée. La nuit avait été rude, devant prétendre être toujours inquiète, et aimante. Mais je fatiguais de plus en plus. Mes ténèbres envahissaient mes yeux, et c'était des perles de confusion que je laissais dans la discussion. Ils savaient que j'avais vu quelque chose, ou que mes pouvoirs faisaient des leurs, mais je réussissais à les convaincre de ma bonne foi. Elena avec sa pseudo générosité, et sa tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde, voulait m'arrêter dans le plan, mais je tins bon. Car je savais que si elle y allait, Kol serait condamné. Et croyez-le ou non, mais ça me poserait pas mal de problèmes si il mourrait.

Je devrais avancer avec prudence, et penser à chaque détail. Car un seul faux pas et mon cœur finirait entre les mains de Klaus. Stefan ferait une bonne diversion mais maintenant, je devais le recentrer sur notre objectif.

« - Stefan lui disais-je alors que j'allais partir de la maison de Caroline pour de bon.

Il leva sa tête vers moi et je lui indiquait la sortie.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

Nous étions tous les deux dehors alors que le soleil se levait à peine, ouvrant la période du crépuscule. Stefan et moi étions assis sur le perron, Elena était déjà partie, et Caroline s'était couchée. Le vampire s'était proposé pour me reconduire chez moi, mais j'avais gentiment décliné.

« - Pas vraiment. J'essaie de passer ça, tu sais…Elena et Damon. Désolée, se reprit-il, il y a des choses plus importantes à penser.

- Tu as le droit de te sentir perdu. Je le suis moi-même.

- Tu as changée Bonnie. Tout le monde l'a senti. »

Je me figeais et le regardait alors qu'il me scrutait le visage. Evidemment je ne pouvais cacher trop longtemps mon changement mais je devais garde r l'illusion le plus longtemps possible.

« - Tout le monde change. Toi, Caroline, Elena, même Damon. Mais je n'oublie pas ce que j'étais.

Je le levais et le regardais, avec un léger sourire.

« - Tu dois continuer à te battre pour Elena. Tu l'aimes encore, et vous faits l'un pour l'autre.

Stefan sourit légèrement, et se leva à son tour.

« - Trouvons cette cure finissais-je d'un souffle en lui serrant la main.

Sitôt rentrée chez moi, je me lavais les paumes avec du gel anti-bactériologique.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en milieu de matinée, regardant le plafond les yeux à moitié ouverts. Le silence régnait dans ma maison. Je n'avais pas rangé le carnage dans l'entrée et le salon, témoins de me rage. J'étais allongée sur ma couche respirant profondément essayant de démêler mes sentiments. Je me recentrais pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ma partie la plus sombre. Cette Expression avec laquelle je me battais non-stop, mise à l'épreuve par Katherine, Damon, ou Elena me dévorait, mais je me battais encore. Il m'était impossible de baisser ma garde, en acceptant la source, en acceptant mon nouveau objectif, j'en avais aussi les conséquences. Mais telle la nature je demeurais au-delà du bien, du mal, de l'addiction du pouvoir. J'étais elle, Natural.

En fermant les yeux, pour me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je me souvins.

* * *

_Une nuit avait passée après mon voyage dans la grotte, et ces visions horribles de Damon hantaient à présent mes songes. Lucinda sous un silence de plomb m'avait accueillie alors que je sortais avec la gourde pour lui tendre avant de rentrer dans la cabane. Je me sentais dépossédée de toutes forces, malgré toutes les tortures physiques que subissaient mon corps, et les livres de botanique et d'astronomie qui faisaient imploser mes neurones par coup de connaissances qu'il me fallait ingérer._

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à l'aube pour parfaire les exercices de Lucinda. Comme elle me l'avait ordonné, je partais courir pendant une heure et demie à travers les bois en emportant un sac pour cueillir des herbes médicinales si j'en trouvais améliorant ma botanique. Sautant au-dessus de souches de bois, passant dans des étendues de boue, je fléchissais et sprintais pour faire travailler mes muscles et mes articulations. Après une ultime accélération à travers les fourrés, je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. L'effort m'avait permis de reprendre confiance, et me délester de toutes ces questions qui m'empoisonnaient et m'empêchaient de me concentrer. Ma tête vers le sol, mes mains appuyées contre mes cuisses, je me redressais lentement en regardant les arbres illuminés de la lueur de l'aube. Je soupirais quand j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi._

_Je me retournais et découvrit avec stupeur, un sanglier._

_Il était de taille adulte, et indubitablement mâle à en juger de sa morphologie. Son groin était surplombé de petits yeux injectés de sang, et son grognement rauque me fit trembler de peur. Le sanglier était massif et menaçant, tout son être renvoyait comme une balle de tennis une menace forte et ancrée du sol aux cieux, faisant vibrer l'air et générer une tension réelle._

_En déglutissant, je m'approchais de lui en tendant ma main vers son museau mais un grognement plus violent me fit sursauter et reculer. Le sanglier se pencha vers mois arquant son corps, comme un sprinter au départ d'une course, et c'est en traînant la patte tel un taureau dans une corrida, il fonça sur moi._

_La raison me disait de sortir de cette situation, et je l'ai écoutée. Courant, à travers la forêt, passant les chemins pour le semer, je bondissais et sprintait comme je n'avais jamais sprinté. Ce sanglier n'était pas normal, j'avais senti tout le miasme noir et particulier qui émanait de son âme et je devais trouver un endroit sur où me cacher. N'écoutant que me corps qui me portait hors d'atteinte de ce monstre en furie, je grimpais sur un arbre. J'étais trop faible encore après hier pour faire appel à mes pouvoirs que je venais à peine de retrouver. Je ne pouvais bouger mais je pouvais recouvrer mes forces pour repousser le sanglier qui tel un loup, tournait autour de mon refuge prêt à en découdre. Si je me faisais attraper c'en était fini de moi. Alors, je devais trouver une solution. _

_J'étais partie avec mon survêtement, et un sac léger pour courir. Dedans, il n'y avait qu'une barre énergétique et une bouteille d'eau. Je trouvais aussi mon canif que j'utilisais pour couper des fleurs et herbe sans toucher à la racine. Il y avait aussi un bout de ficelle que j'utilisais pour attacher les tiges de plantes et éviter les emmêlements dans mon sac. Elle n'était pas très grande et fine, je ne pouvais pas en faire grand-chose. Le canif avait une lame tellement souple, que j'avais dans l'idée que le lancer sur le sanglier, lui ferait le même effet qu'une feuille de papier coupant un doigt. Ma magie n'était pas assez forte, en clair j'avais le même niveau qu'une simple humaine comme Matt._

_En pensant à mon ami, ma vision se bruma sous les souvenirs heureux que nous partagions, avant que le malheur le frappe lui et sa famille. Elena était encore humaine, de même que Caroline, Jeremy un sympathique junkie, et les frères Salvatore hors de nos vies. La colère me pris alors par la gorge, se muant en une envie terrifiante de tuerie. Serrant mes doigts sur la branche, des larmes de rage perlaient au coin de mes yeux. _

_Soudain, je me vis secouée par un tremblement de terre, qui manqua de me faire basculer. Je me rattrapais de justesse à l'arbre, et vit le sanglier qui avait commencé à ruer sur l'arbre pour me faire tomber. La conscience et l'intelligence de cet animal me faisais sans aucun douter penser à un humain._

_Cette Lucinda avait de la suite dans les idées. Je reconnaissais un palier quand j'en voyais un._

_J'avais donc un sanglier ensorcelé, prêt à me tuer, et déterminé. Je devais être patiente, et rester calme, je ne devais pas perdre l'esprit, pour pouvoir sortir de cette situation cauchemardesque._

_Quelques heures avaient passées, et malheureusement pour moi, le soleil se vit couvert de gros nuages menaçants et une pluie torrentielle vint à me tremper moi et ce charmant cochonnet au bas de mon perchoir. Celui-ci comme moi s'était calmé, restant immobile, mais essayait de me surprendre en faisant bouger l'arbre qui tanguait au rythme de ses attaques._

_Assise le dos soutenu par le tronc, serrant entre mes jambes la branche qui me soutenait, je jouais avec la ficelle, quand l'idée me frappa. Cassant une branche de l'arbre je taillais la pointe suffisamment pour que qu'elle soit assez pointue, et cassais en me faisant de ce fait une sale plaie à la main, la lame de mon canif pour en faire la seule et unique flèche._

_Avec l'autre branche que je cassais, je bandais le bâton avec mon fil et en fit un arc de fortune. Le soleil avait bien baissé dans le ciel vers l'ouest, et les ombres grandissaient quand je visais avec mon arme, le sanglier possédé devant moi. Debout en équilibre, je respirais profondément, et tirais lentement la flèche devant moi. Je n'avais droit qu'à un seul essai, et la faible énergie magique que j'avais en moi, ne pouvais que concentrer mon esprit qu'un court instant, et sur ma vitesse pour au moins cinq minutes._

_Le sanglier sentit mon animosité, et se prépara à foncer sur le tronc. Je déglutis, si je le ratais je tombais et c'était fini._

_Je respirais une dernière fois et visant en face de moi tel un sniper à l'arme traditionnelle, je tirais, et vit le sanglier recevoir la flèche en plein dans l'œil. Hurlant comme un humain, le sanglier recula le sang coulant abondamment de sa plaie. J'en profitais pour sauter de mon perchoir et atterrir grâce à la magie comme un chat. Alors que j'aurais dû courir, je restais fascinée par la douleur de l'animal, qui mourait littéralement devant moi, mais dont le battement de cœur atteignait encore mes oreilles. Je m'approchais alors de lui, sans pouvoir le contrôler et mon visage se tordit d'un sourire sadique._

_La nuit était tombée quand j'ouvris la porte de la cabane, Lucinda m'attendait assise sur le divan, et se leva en me voyant. Je m'approchais d'elle dans la lumière du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, et Lucinda me vit dans l'état le plus monstrueux qui soit. Barbouillée de sang, de miasme noir autour des mains, j'aurais pu être prise pour un vampire, mais j'étais pire. J'étais un monstre._

_« - Aidez-moi ! Suppliais-je en fondant en larmes._

* * *

C'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi que Stefan et moi décidâmes de passer à l'action. Il était venu me prendre chez moi en voiture, et nous nous étions arrêtés non loin de la demeure de Klaus. Dehors, il pleuvait en trombes, et seul le son des essuie-glaces résonnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

« - Je sais que ce sera difficile d'attirer Klaus dehors, mais j'ai une information qui peut t'intéresser.

Stefan se tourna vers je lui souriais l'air mort.

« - Je n'ai pas pu en parler hier, car Caroline était touchée par le départ de Tyler, et l'ambiance entre toi et Elena…

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase en baissant légèrement ma tête. Cette expression faisait croire ay vampire centenaire que j'étais chamboulée par tout ça. En gardant le coté fragile digne de la Bonnie que je suis supposée être, je ne perdais pas l'amitié de Stefan. J'en serais mes mains, dégoutée de la personne que je continuais à mimer. Stefan prit cela pour de l'impuissance.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'encouragea-t-il

- Stefan, hier, un certain Shane est venu me voir…. »

* * *

Nous arrivâmes aux abords de la demeure de l'Hybride Originel quand nous nous nous séparâmes. Je contournais la maison, en utilisant mon énergie magique afin d'alléger mes pas et dissimuler ma présence. Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver Kol. J'entendis Stefan entrer dans le manoir et débuter une discussion avec Klaus qui sortait de la cave au son des pas qui résonnaient dans le manoir.

J'entendis quelques paroles, et certains mots isolés dont mon propre nom. J'entendis Klaus balancer une répartie cinglante tandis que Stefan sans doute les bras croisés, le connaissant, le jugeait de son regard condescendant. J'entendis une porte claquer, et Klaus suivi de Stefan sortir de sa demeure. L'hybride entra dans la voiture, alors que Stefan alluma le contact. Alors que le moteur vrombissait, je vis le véhicule s'éloigner. C'était le bon moment.

D'un coup d'énergie, je déverrouillais une fenêtre et me retrouvais dans la cuisine. L'entrée de la cave se trouvant non loin de l'entrée je devais attendre que Stefan distraie Klaus pour me faufiler dans son dos. J'avais donné une information déguisée à Stefan pour l'aider à toucher Klaus. Je lui avais parlé de Shane, passant en silence notre arrangement mais laissant entendre qu'il avait des informations capitales sur la cure.

Rebekah n'étant pas là, j'entrais sans difficultés dans la cave, là ou Klaus avait sans doute mis le cercueil de Kol.

La cave était poussiéreuse et crasseuse, ce qui me faisait penser que depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses valets, Klaus ne pouvait plus faire un entretien décent de son domaine. Je trouvais Le cercueil de Kol très facilement, étant le seul de la pièce, et l'ouvrit lentement.

La dague était profondément enfoncée dans son corps et je la retirais d'un geste l'arme qui l'avait paralysé dans un sommeil proche du dernier. De la poche intérieure de ma veste, je sortis une poche de sang que j'avais dérobée dans la réserve de Caroline, et badigeonnée de verveine pour éviter tout contact. Je coupais la poche, et distillais quelques gouttes sur sa bouche.

Un originel prenant normalement un petit moment pour vraiment se réveiller, j'avais besoin de le secouer un peu le plus vite possible pour lui passer des informations importantes.

Kol ouvrit les yeux soudainement, et je lui plaquais la main sur la bouche, en serrant les dents quand il la mordit par reflexe pour boire mon sang. Je lui répondis en lui donnant un coup de poing ce qui lui arracha un regard furibond.

« - Ecoute-moi. Sifflais-je, Tu as assez de sang ici, (je lui plantais une paille que je sortais de ma poche et enroulais le sac dans un mouchoir que je lui tendis) pour te remettre. Klaus ne va pas tarder à nous voir, donc je te conseille de te barrer dès que tu peux.

Je me détournais alors de lui, satisfaite d'avoir achevé ma mission, plus vite que je ne le pensais mais me vis retenue par le vampire Originel. Kol s'était redressé avec difficultés, et se tenait à moi en buvant à la paille le sang que je lui avais donné.

« - Quoi ? Lançais-je avec froideur.

- Aides moi à sortir d'ici. Tu sous-estime Klaus. Il ne fait confiance à personne, il sera plus vite de retour ici que tu ne le croies.

Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

« - Aides moi, ou je te t'arrache la tête sans hésiter.

Je répondis à sa menace en lui éclatant une portion de son cerveau, ce qui le fit hurler.

« - Menace-moi encore, et je te remets dans ce cercueil, compris ?

- Sale…

Je le coupais, en l'attirant vers moi, et le soutenais sur moi pour l'aider à sortir de la cave.

« - T'es lourd Kol pestais-je.

Cela n'a eu comme effet de le faire pouffer faiblement.

J'arrivais à le trainer, hors de la cave, en quelques minutes, et l'emmenais dans les bois, ou il finissait son sac de sang. Il était revigoré mais pas entièrement. Assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, il se leva difficilement et tituba vers moi.

« - Alors c'est quoi la suite, sorcière ?

- Il y a un hôtel dans la ville voisine, tu devrais y aller, le temps que je gère certaines choses ici. On ne peut pas rester ici, ton frère va te traquer aussitôt qu'il sera rentré.

Kol s'approcha de moi et me prit le visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ce qui est nécessaire. Je te rejoindrais ce soir, quand j'aurais fini le travail. Tu devrais te…nourrir.

Kol me jugea en serrant sa prise sur mon visage, puis finalement se détacha de moi en soupirant.

« - j'ai besoin de sang de toute façon, mais un seul écart, et je te tuerais.

- C'est ça, va bouffer des gens. A plus.

En riant d'un air taquin, le vampire se volatilisa. Restant dans la forêt, pour sentir le vent me recharger mes batteries, je sortis mon portable.

« - Allô ?

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures, quand nous étions moi, Elena et Jeremy réunis dans leur salon. Comme le plan d'hier soir, nous étions prêts à l'arrivée de Kol, armés de pieux, et armes de chasseurs.

Jeremy, était assis sur le canapé, et Elena sur le fauteuil, je les rassurais.

« - Ne vous en faites pas. Je le bloquerais avec ma magie, et vous pourrez frapper, tout ira bien.

- Mais, tu es sûre qu'il va venir ?

- Positive…La menace qu'il m'a faite n'est pas une blague.

Jeremy se leva et m'entraîna dans sa chambre, sous les yeux malicieux d'Elena ce qui me donna envie de vomir.

Jeremy ferma la porte de la pièce derrière mon dos, et s'approcha de moi, je reculais instinctivement ce qui le rendit perplexe.

« - Idiote, me disais-je, tu es sensée être folle de lui.

- Désolée, Jer… Je suis un peu…

Il se contenta de me caresser la joue du bout de ses doigts, et me remis une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Ce geste fit tambouriner mon cœur. J'avais des souvenirs en pagaille qui remontaient à la surface. Mon bonheur avant qu'Anna revienne en version fantôme, et le baiser qu'il m'avait donné quand j'avais craqué pour ses yeux si flamboyants.

J'étais hypnotisée par ses pupilles sombres, et ne put l'arrêter quand il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je fondais littéralement, me trouvant dans la même situation qu'avant, étant juste faible face à toutes les ondes de chaleurs qu'il m'envoyait. Laissant tomber les armes, je répondis à son baiser, en l'approfondissant et m'attachant à son cou. J'étais l'ancienne Bonnie une fois de plus, folle amoureuse de Jeremy Gilbert, comme si rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais maintenant, c'était terminé.

Je me détachais de lui, pour reprendre mon souffle, et il lâcha un léger « ouah », qui me fit légèrement sourire. Mais je ne devais pas me faire dépasser par les évènements, car ce que j'allais faire allait tout changer.

« - Regarde-moi Jeremy.

Le Gilbert obtempéra, alors que mes yeux viraient au vert.

* * *

On sonna à la porte, et en déglutissant, Elena l'ouvrit, découvrant une Rebekah furibonde.

« - Tu veux tuer mon frère ? hurla-t-elle. J'ai promis à Stefan de rester cool, mais toi, je te déteste à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

Elle s'approcha d'Elena mais se vit bloquée par la maison. Alerté par le bruit, Jeremy descendit des escaliers, alors que j'étais derrière lui. Il sauté pour atterrir dans le salon, alors je restais en haut des marches en souriant de mon nouveau sourire mesquin.

« - Où est Bonnie, demanda Elena.

- Justement en parlant, d'…

Rebekah fut coupée dans ses mots par Jeremy, qui fonça sur elle, pour lui enfoncer dans le cœur le pieu de chêne blanc sous les yeux catastrophés d'Elena.

« - Jeremy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?!

C'est le moment que je choisis, pour descendre en titubant des escaliers.

Rebekah me vit et me jeta un regard assassin, mais la douleur qu'elle subissait était telle qu'elle hurla dans le hall de la maison, ce qui l'empêcha de me dénoncer. Jeremy était éteint les bras ballants. Elena s'accrochait de lui en s'essayent de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais il se dégagea d'elle, et tira l'originelle dans la maison, en l'autorisant. Rebekah finit sa combustion spontanée et mourut, devant nos yeux ébahis.

« - Elena hurlais-je alors.

Elena se précipité vers moi et me serra dans les bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ! Dis-je en me forçant à faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Jeremy m'a repoussée je me suis prise le mur de la chambre, et j'étais assommée. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter !

C'est le moment que le jeune Gilbert choisit pour revenir à la raison. En regardant la tache laissée par le feu de Rebekah, il nous regarda, et voulut ajouter un mot, mais hurla de douleur. En tombant par terre, il déchira son t-shirt, et on vit avec surprise, le tatouage se dessiner sur son torse musclé. Jeremy, s'évanouit, mon sort de possession l'ayant fait pas mal dépenser. Réjouie, je restais quand même déboussolée quand Damon débarqua dans la maison. Quand il vit le massacre, le Salvatore lâcha :

« - Il va avoir du ménage à faire.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue…

Klaus avait vite appris la mort de Rebekah, et s'était présenté à l'entrée de la maison d'Elena avec la ferme intention de tous nous tuer. Mais grâce à mes pouvoirs, je le bloquais dans la maison, et nous nous enfuîmes dans la demeure des Salvatore. Je rentrais ensuite chez moi avec le regard soupçonneux de Damon qui glissait sur moi. Tout le monde savait que j'avais changée, et maintenant je devais plus prudente. Shane avait été débusqué, et il avait craché le morceau, nous serions alors tous en route vers la cure, dans quarante-huit heures. Et c'était avec la plus grande discrétion, que j'avais maintenant le champ libre pour voir un Originel qui devrait être sacrément en rogne.

Et en jugeant son regard assassin en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre du motel. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Maintenant go pour le chapitre 10 ! Qui va être ENTIEREMENT Kennett... Autant vous dire, va avoir du sport !**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bonnie est devenue sacrément machiavélique... La réaction de Klaus n'est pas disproportionnée, et que pensez-vous que Kol va lui dire...?**


	10. Mrs Hyde

**Mrs Hyde**

**Et ouais ! Je le sors plus tôt que la normale, pour une raison simple ! Ce chapitre est, selon moi, mon meilleur ! Je révèle juste énormément de choses. **

**C'est un chapitre très lourd, et il est très possible que vous n'accrochiez pas, après tout je prends un énorme risque. **

**Il avait décidé depuis le début de l'écriture de Natural que Bonnie allait avoir un tel problème avec l'Expression et son héritage génétique. Je considère que ça explique mieux ces moments qui ont pu sembler « Out of Character ». **

**J'ai toujours aimé l'idée qu'un pouvoir peut nous changer. Il n'a qu'à voir l'influence de la puissance du sang sur un vampire, ce qu'Elena a subi avec le pouvoir du « turn-off ». Le pouvoir peut vraiment changer les gens, pour le meilleur et le pire, on le voit tous les jours dans l'actualité, et la vie quotidienne.**

**Ainsi la recherche du pouvoir, du contrôle est un grand thème de la fic, et c'est pour cela que ça va dégénérer en Game-Of-Thrones. **

**Playlist :**

_Henry Krinkle – Stay (Lucinda et Bonnie : Le bain + début chapitre)_

_Ashtar Command – Into Dust (Lucinda et Bonnie : La discussion)_

_The XX – Together (Thème de Bonnie et Hyde)_

_Filter – Happy Together ( Bagarre entre Kol et Bonnie)_

_Et pour THE EVENT dans le chapitre : __**Let it rock- Kevin rudolf**_

_Daughter -Home ( Bonnie et Damon)_

* * *

_Quand Lucinda m'avait parlé pour la première fois de l'Expression, j'étais aussi tremblante qu'un enfant qui réalisait que ses parents n'étaient pas immortels._

_Totalement paralysée, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de comment j'avais réussi à regagner la cabane dans mon état. Etait-ce mécanique, instinctif ? Quand Lucinda s'était levée de son divan pour me rattraper alors que je tombai sur le plancher, mes yeux étaient si embués de larmes que je ne voyais rien à un mètre. Lucinda me posa devant le feu, et alors que les flammes dansaient dans l'antre, elle me déshabilla et m'emmena dans la baignoire en bois. Elle ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, et malgré le fait qu'elle était froide, je ne sentis aucune douleur ou sensation. Une fois bien propre, elle m'enveloppa dans la serviette et me ramena à l'intérieur. _

_Le vent soufflait si fort, qu'on entendait sa voix traverser le feuillage de la forêt, et seule la lueur de la lune brillait au plus haut dans le ciel. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour la regarder entièrement nue sous ma serviette. Elle semblait me toucher de sa lueur si froide et mystérieuse, comme si du haut de son céleste perchoir elle me jugeait de sa grâce, et fragilité._

_Je m'étais changée et sortie dans la maison quand Lucinda me rejoignit avec son paquet de cigarettes. Elle vint à côté de moi pour s'en allumer une et m'entraîna sur le ponton du lac. Nous nous assîmes en laissant trainer nos pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche, et restâmes silencieuses jusqu'à ce que mon mentor parle :_

_« - Cigarette, me proposa-t-elle en me tendant le paquet. »_

_Je restais fixée sur elle et finalement accepta d'un hochement de tête. J'allumais la cigarette à ma bouche avec le briquet qu'elle me tendit, et inspira très fort la fumée de la nicotine, qui en toucha mes poumons. Je toussotais étant la première fois que je touchais un filtre de ma vie, mais je me vis vite habituée à cette respiration altérée._

_Je m'allongeais sur le ponton, le regard vers le ciel étoilé, qui malgré ses astres était aussi sombre qu'une toile cendrée. _

_« - Bennett, Blackwell et Mikaelson. Trois lignées de sorcières touchées par la puissance de la nature. L'une a renié son fondement profond et a créé l'ignominie._

_- Les Mikaelson murmurais-je._

_- Eux-mêmes. Sorciers et sorcières de mère en filles, de père en fils. Esther fut la dernière. Si ils étaient restés humains, ses enfants sauf Klaus évidemment aurait été de puissants relais de la puissance naturelle comme nous. »_

_Lucinda regardait aussi le ciel tandis qu'elle fumait sa propre cigarette, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de souvenirs. Elle avait choisi ce moment pour tout me raconter. Alors je fermais les yeux et laissait juste sa voix me délivrer ses enseignements._

_« - Puis vint ma lignée, les Blackwell Dessinés dans la puissance, la compréhension de la nature, nous étions des expérimentaux. Mais certains en voulant aller trop loin, laissant leur rôle de relais, voulant devenir Dieu, se virent engagés dans la pire des choses. La magie noire, ou l'expression. Cette…chose a emporté ma mère, mon père, mes sœurs, et ma nièce. Cassie._

_Je sentis sa voix chevroter. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux craignant la déranger dans ses pleurs silencieux._

_« - Et, se reprit-elle, les Bennett. Dernière lignée pure de magie, devenant même les reines des sorcières, sont les plus puissantes de toutes. Fortes, indépendantes, elles avaient tout. Mais la magie vient avec un prix. Et les tiens l'ont payé pour les générations passées et à venir. Vous avez été réduites en esclavage par les vampires mais aussi…_

_J'ouvris les yeux et tournait ma tête vers elle. Lucinda me regardait les yeux tristes._

_« - A ceux qui reçoivent la puissance magique, vous recevrez la voix des esprits, mais aussi l'ombre qui détruit. Chaque Bennett sera bonne, mais aussi mauvaise et ayant soif de sang. »_

_Je me redressais et en tremblant la coupais._

_« - Tu es en train de me dire que je suis maudite ?_

_- Un grand pouvoir a des…._

_- Par pitié, ne me dit pas des responsabilités !_

_- Non, une grande contrepartie. Tu as dans ton sang une force incommensurable, c'est pour cela que tu pourras avoir la source, mais tu as aussi une grande part de ténèbres qui est le prix à payer._

_- Qui l'a décrété ?_

_- Ton ancêtre. Qetsiyah. »_

_Je me tus. Restant les yeux alertes et interrogateurs. Cette histoire serait longue et enfin, je comprendrais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Car je le savais. Ce n'était pas la clef, ce n'était pas la magie, ce n'était pas les paliers, c'était moi. _

_En moi, résonnait une voix que ne m'étais jamais avouée, que j'avais réprimée pendant des années, voulant protéger ceux que j'aimais de cette monstruosité. Je ne m'étais jamais avouée tout cela, ayant peur de me voir privée de tant de choses._

_Maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à perdre justement, la voix était plus forte, me susurrant des paroles horribles et terribles. Et je l'avais écoutée, quand elle m'avait dite « venge-toi », je l'avais entendue. _

_Et je ne l'avais pas rejetée car tout avait changé. Je n'avais plus à me priver, plus à accepter. J'étais devenue sombre, car une partie de moi était déjà aussi sombre que le charbon._

_J'étais une Bennett et c'était ma malédiction._

* * *

Attrapée par le cou, je me vis plaquée sur le sol quand la porte de la chambre se ferma dans un claquement sévère. Kol ses yeux noirs froncés dans un éclair de monstruosité, souhaitait ma mort et était bien décidé à me tuer.

En une seconde, il pouvait me briser le cou, mais en une seconde je pouvais contre-attaquer. J'hurlais par reflexe, en réponse à son attaque meurtrière et le repoussait sur le mur où il s'écrasa.

L'originel ne se démonta pas, et à peine tombé, se refusant à sentir le flot de sang qui coulait de ses oreilles, il se précipite vers moi pour une rafale de coups. Appelant la magie, je préférais les éviter manuellement plutôt que lui envoyer une nouvelle vague psychique.

Kol m'envoya un coup de poing droit que j'évitais, et continua en m'envoyant un uppercut gauche pour me décoller du sol. Le coup aurait pu me broyer les tripes si je n'étais pas sous la protection de la source, et je répondis en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la tête. Il l'arrêta dans la foulée, et voulut me saisir par le col, ne réussissant qu'à me déchirer mon T-shirt.

En soutien-gorge devant ses yeux, je n'eus pas le temps de rougir car une nouvelle fois, il me plaqua encore une fois sur la moquette taupe, avec ses deux mains, tentant de me casser la colonne vertébrale. Soupirant intérieurement, je lui envoyais une onde psychique qui cette fois le propulsa au plafond et le fit tomber comme un sac de patates.

« - Aie, gémissait-il

Je m'emparais d'un balai sur le coin et alors qu'il se relevait, je brisais le bâton en deux parties.

« - Tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ça.

- C'est vrai. »

Kol bondit sur moi et je le cueillis au vol pour lui enfoncer le pieu dans le torse. De douleur, il en tomba sur les genoux.

« - Mais même si je ne peux pas te tuer sans le pieu, je peux faire te faire souffrir le martyre. »

Je lui saisissais l'épaule de ma gauche et de ma main droite tortillais le pieu dans sa plaie.

« - Tu sens ça murmurais-je, ça frotte contre ton cœur…

- Où est passée l'ingénue et loyale Bonnie Bennett, cracha-t-il, celle que mon frère lui-même respectait pour son honneur, et sa justesse ?

- Morte et enterrée. Bien au fond de mon être, susurrais-je, et crois-moi, elle ne veut pas remonter à la surface pour le moment. »

Je me penchais vers lui et le regardais droit dans les yeux en souriant.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui doit me faire rire. Ton frère lui-même qui croyait que j'étais une gentille petite lycéenne, ou toi qui essaie de me tuer si fort que c'en est hilarant.

- Attention Bennett, ne te croies pas au-dessus de moi.

J'en souris encore plus largement quand on frappa à la porte. Haussant un sourcil, je me levais quand Kol attrapa mon pied et me fit tomber par terre.

« - Vraiment ? Lâchais-je excédée.

Je contre-attaquais en laissant virer mes yeux au vert, et je touchais des deux doigts les plus longs de ma main droite son torse. Kol se paralysa.

« - Sois sage souriais-je alors que j'entrouvrais la porte avec précautions.

Je découvris sur le perron, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années ayant les yeux vides. J'en soupirais profondément.

« - Entre. »

Elle entra sans un mot et alla vers Kol lui présenter son bras. Kol paralysé ne put lui répondre.

Alors que la jeune fille s'assit pour donner son sang à Kol en coupant elle-même une plaie au-dessus de sa bouche, je me sentis changer à nouveau, me recentrant sur le poids de la culpabilité.

Les paroles de Kol m'avaient réveillée, et la honte de comportement ressurgissait. Même s'il s'agissait de Kol, il avait perdu sa sœur. Et je l'avais traité comme un moins que rien. Ne jamais traiter un Originel comme un moins que rien…

M'asseyant sur le lit de l'Originel, je le libérais.

« - Tu as faim, non ? dis-je faiblement.

Je posais mon visage sur ma main le regardant se lever en extorquant le pieu de son corps. Furibond, il me regarda alors que lasse je lui renvoyais à peine sa sollicitude.

« - Ne fais pas de tâches sur la moquette, c'est difficile à enlever.

Kol sans rien me dire, s'approcha de moi et me plaqua sur le lit en me tenant le cou. Extrêmement lassée, je ne me débattis pas.

« - Tu me prends pour qui ?

Je ne répondis pas, il valait mieux le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Kol serra ses doigts autour de mon cou.

« - Tue-moi si ça te chante…

- Je ne te comprends pas…Tu te bats, tu me tortures et puis tu laisses tout tomber. Qui es-tu ?

- Là, maintenant ? »

Je le regardais neutre de toutes expression et soufflait en fermant les yeux :

« - Jekyll. »

* * *

_« - Te rappelles-tu de ton premier palier ?_

_- Le lac ?_

_Je me penchais pour regarder l'eau sombre qui brillait à la lueur de la lune et mes pieds qui luisaient dans l'eau dans l'azur nocturne._

_« - Le lac d'ombres n'était pas un test juste pour t'apprendre à accepter son côté sombre, il s'agissait d'un catalyseur qui a révélé ton ombre._

_- Quoi... Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?! Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes actions maintenant !_

_- Tu te trompes, tu vas le regagner. Mais pour avoir la source il faut que tu sois attentive à plusieurs choses. Et c'est pour cela que le programme a été créé. Tu es une Bennett. Lucy aussi a ce pouvoir, mais toi c'est encore plus fort. Bonnie, tu…_

_Lucinda me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« - Tu es la descendante directe de la première sorcière Bennett, Lucy n'est qu'une cousine éloignée. La malédiction des Bennett est double chez toi. Ton côté sombre est nourri par tes craintes, ta colère, ton dégout, pour les autres et toi-même. Il est si développé qu'une personnalité s'est développée en toi et elle a été déclenchée par ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elena._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de mon ancienne amie et ainsi je pris conscience de toute la gravité de ma situation._

_« - Ma vengeance n'est pas juste le produit de mes délires !_

_- Oui. Et c'est ce qui rend ton côté sombre plus dur. Tu DOIS le contrôler Bonnie, ou tu vas droit à la catastrophe. Toutes tes pulsions sont plus intenses, tes colères plus bestiales, ton coté sadique plus développé, tu vas avoir envie de plus de sang, et de violence et ça te transformera en…_

_- Monstre….VAMPIRE ? »_

_Lucinda baissa légèrement la tête._

_« - Précisément. Tu ne serais pas si différente de…_

_- Ferme-là !_

_J'avais perdu le contrôle. Je serais mes poings de rage et regardait mon mentor, en essayant de garder l'eau toucher mes pieds._

_- JE ne serais jamais comme eux._

_- C'est la bonne attitude. »_

_Lucinda sourit rassurée._

_« - Chaque palier étaient donc fait pour…_

_- Chaque palier était fait pour t'apprendre à apprivoiser ton deuxième toi, à partir du moment où tu pourras le contrôler tu pourras recevoir la source, et ça…_

_Elle leva ses yeux vers moi._

_- C'est le mystère. »_

_Lucinda ne plaisantait pas. Ma vie devait être mise en jeu pour contrôler mon deuxième moi. _

_Le premier palier fut la première rencontre. Le moi qui flottais me regardant couler était « elle ». Le lac, mon âme. La chanson….la clef qui la libérée. _

_Le deuxième palier était l'endurance. Je devais savoir comment tenir le plus longtemps pour « la » repousser. _

_Le troisième palier était la vérité. Je devais connaitre les racines de «sa» puissance, la source ne me montrait que la vérité cachée au fond de mon cœur._

_Le quatrième était la patience mais surtout…savoir lâcher prise. Et c'est comme ça «qu'elle» a pu me montrer toute sa monstruosité._

_Et « elle », c'était moi. «Elle» était la force, ma cruauté, ma détermination à faire le mal, à détruire mes propres amis. _

_« Elle » n'était pas humaine. Je l'étais._

_Si j'étais Jekyll, elle était Hyde._

* * *

« - On peut discuter maintenant ?

Kol avait fini de se nourrir de la pauvrette, et elle était repartie après une bonne séance d'hypnose.

Nous avions convenu d'un peu de calme après notre discussion. Kol savait qu'il ne pouvait me tuer avec mes pouvoirs, étant en garde, et que je ne pouvais le tuer sans le pieu de chêne blanc. Nous étions dans une impasse et sa colère vibrant contre moi suite à, la mort de sa sœur se calmait quelque peu malgré ses pulsions meurtrières à mon encontre.

Nous étions assis chacun de chaque côté de la table, il finissait de boire une poche de sang qu'il avait aussi subtilisé finissant son repas, et je buvais dans le verre que j'avais pris dans le mini bar. C'était un scotch ambré et regardant le fond du verre sans un son, l'alcool roi me rappelait un certain vampire vêtu de noir, et curieusement cette pensée me calma.

Moi, Jekyll, Hyde hurlait de colère à chaque pensée que laissait glisser vers le Salvatore renforçant sa haine, et sa bestialité.

Kol jeta sa poche de sang sur la table, et délicatement, je posais mon verre vide peu après lui.

« - Je hais mon frère. Enfin, mes frères, Elijah le romantique et Klaus…

Il prit mon verre et servit du scotch qu'il engloutit cul sec.

- Mais Bekah…Bekah est la seule qui méritait mon respect.

- Je suis désolée.

- Epargne-moi ta foutue pitié Bennett.

- Je n'ai pas tué ta sœur.

Kol me regarda alors je mis mes bras sur mes genoux, je le regardais sincèrement. Kol se versa un autre verre puis le but pour finalement vraiment me regarder. J'offrais un cessez-le-feu rien que par mon regard et Kol, le savait. Songeur, il joua avec le verre tandis que je repris la parole.

« - Je…Elena et Jeremy ont tué ta sœur. Jeremy a pris le pieu et lui a enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

- Tu as commandité ça.

- Ce n'était pas totalement moi.

Je pris un ton plus sérieux, Kol devait connaitre la vérité. Si je lui mentais les choses serait vraiment hors de contrôle.

« - Tu as voyagé avec des sorcières non ? Tu as entendu parler de l'expression.

- Entendu parler … ? Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.

Kol versa un autre verre de scotch et le but une nouvelle fois il s'étira sur sa chaise :

« - Je suis en vampire certes mais je suis aussi un croyant. L'expression était une monstruosité qui a emporté des familles de sorcières dont la mienne. Silas, est un pur produit de l'expression.

- Tu en sais beaucoup. Et que sais-tu sur ma famille ?

- Pas mal aussi. Les Bennett ont toujours été proches malgré le nombre de fois durant l'histoire ou elles ont voulu nous tuer…

- Et nous avons échoué à chaque fois.

- car Klaus leur arrachait le cœur à chaque essai. Radical, mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine et fermait les yeux. Cette discussion glissait vers des sentiers que je ne maitrisais pas. Il fallait donc que je recentre le sujet, même si ça voulait dire….

« - Je vais te la présenter, murmurais-je.

- Qui ? »

J'ouvris mes yeux, qui avaient viré au vert et souriait à toutes dents.

« - Mon pire cauchemar. »

A peine j'avais prononcé ces mots, que je ne voyais plus rien. Les lumières s'éteignirent et je me vis précipitée dans un trou noir.

* * *

« - Bonnie ? Bonnie, réveille-toi !

J'ouvris mes yeux, et comme si on m'avait rendu de l'air en même temps, je sentis mes poumons me brûler. Au-dessus de moi, Kol me regardait. Il était assis sur son lit son torse taché de sang.

Me surprenant, il m'aida à me relever, et ayant à peine assez de force sur mes jambes je tombais sur lui.

« - Doucement...

Kol me souleva dans ses bras et me posa délicatement sur le lit. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais en sous-vêtements et que mon jean était par terre, tandis que les lambeaux du t-shirt de Kol étaient parsemés sur mes vêtements. J'en rougis violemment. Serrant mes mains, je vis qu'il me restait encore assez de puissance magique. Je pouvais me défendre au cas où.

« -C'est une personne très intéressante. Tu es surprenante Bonnie, qui aurait cru que tu cachais autant de violence et de puissance... ?

- Bonnie maintenant ? Pas Bennett ?

Kol me sourit d'un air malicieux, et me lança une chemise blanche que je boutonnais prestement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as dit la vérité… Alors tu veux tuer les Salvatore, ta meilleure amie, et Silas ? Tu as une année chargée.

- j'ai tué ta sœur.

- Pas directement.

Je me redressais et sortit du lit pour le regarder.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Hyde a des arguments frappants dit-il en montrant sa blessure. Mais elle est aussi quelqu'un de persuasif. Donc écoute –moi.

Il s'approcha de moi de façon menaçante et me prit par le col.

« - Ne pense pas que je vais laisser passer le fait que tu aies tué ma sœur, mais Silas est un réel danger. Donc, j'accepte la proposition de Hyde.

Je marchais vers lui et effleurais mon visage. La voi de Hyde me revenait et des images de leur discussion hantaient mon esprit. Ce que Hyde avait proposé était horrible et monstrueux, mais je devais obéir à son guidage car c'était ou ça ou je serais bloquée dans une impasse. Kol aurait trahi mes intentions et les choses se seraient gâtées plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu.

Hyde avait proposé de nous lier. Pas de façon normale. Un liage d'âme, un pacte entre nous deux qui garantissait jusqu'à nouvel ordre un travail d'intérêt général.

Un contrat d'âme. Nous devions lier nos âmes et jurer dessus la destruction de Silas. Si l'un mourrait, l'autre aussi. Si l'un parlait, l'autre savait. Nous serions liés psychiquement et physiquement. Si Kol mourrait je devais le protéger sinon je mourrais aussi.

« - Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de faire ce sort sans utiliser la magie noire.

Kol souriant de plus en plus et s'approcha de moi alors que j'enlevais ma chemise.

« - C'est un contrat pour nos vies. Parle-en et Klaus est mort.

- Parle-en répéta-t-il et Lucinda, tes parents et ton pote du Grill sont morts.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Nous restâmes à nous regarder pendant de longues minutes et finalement je laissais tomber ma chemise par terre. Souriant de façon malicieuse, je laissais Hyde s'exprimer à travers ma voix.

« - Alors, cap ou pas cap ?

* * *

En entendant ces mots, une ombre de sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Kol, et il me saisit par la taille pour me plaquer à un mur et fondre sur ma bouche d'un grognement presque bestial.

Le baiser était agressif mais Kol se maitrisait assez pour ne pas me mordre. Je lui répondis en serrant mes bras autour de son cou et approfondissant le baiser. Je le serrais tellement fort que j'en griffais son dos. Kol, me souleva sur le mur et embrassa mon ventre agressivement, me laissant des suçons parsemés sur ma peau. Puis finalement d'une facilité déconcertante il me fit redescendre à son niveau en laissant flamboyer ses yeux comme deux étoiles cachées.

« - Tu es donc capable de-

- Ferme-là et embrasse-moi. »

* * *

_RATED M (Lemon)_

_Kol ne se fit pas prier. Alors qu'il léchouillait mon cou, je sentis ses crocs grandir dans sa bouche. Touchant sa chevelure brune pour le repousser dans un premier temps, je le laissais finalement me croquer mais mon pied caressait son entrejambe pour le lui rappeler ce que nous faisions. Quelque part en moi, je vomissais. Car j'allais avoir une relation sexuelle avec un vampire, l'être que j'exécrais le plus au monde, mais ce rejet était finalement…attirant. Cette bestialité que j'avais en moi réveillait « Hyde » et donc…MOI. J'étais excitée et ma peau se couvrait de perles de sueur alors que Kol me jeta sur le lit, mon cou ensanglanté._

_Le Mikaelson entreprit d'enlever mon soutien-gorge en le dégrafant, et son corps fébrile, me fit réagir sur les draps qui se froissaient à nos passages. Le vampire était sur moi à m'embrasser continument, touchant mon intimité de sa jambe à travers la dentelle de ma culotte. Je répondis en touchant son érection naissante et il frémît une fois de plus quand je détachais le bouton de son jean pour découvrir son caleçon noir qui moulait admirablement ses courbes. Se débarrassant de son jean, Kol disparut en une trainée de mordillements de ma poitrine à mon triangle des Bermudes._

_Un sourire sarcastique sur son visage, il déchira ma culotte et découvrit lascivement mon intimité. Le premier contact se fit dans une vague de plaisir insoutenable, me faisant cambrer les mains sur sa douce chevelure ébouriffée. Me regardant d'un air espiègle et pervers, Kol me révéla un côté dont je en soupçonnais pas l'existence. Savant qu'il devait être une bête au lit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce curieux éclat enfantin dans ses yeux dans la moins innocente des activités._

_Je ne pus philosopher sur ce que je découvrais sur le vampire car il m'arracha un gémissement en laissant disparaitre un de ses doigts en moi. Tournant sa main de façon précise, chaque mouvement me faisant me cambrer de façon plus brutale, et m'arrachant des gémissements plus profond. Le dernier mouvement était tellement bon, que Kol écarta finalement mes jambes pour entrer en moi._

_Bougeant de façon très coulante, tel un serpent au creux de mon bassin, il témoignait de ses siècles d'expérience en me touchant pile au bon endroit au bon moment. Kol me souleva et je me retrouvais assisse sur lui. Evitant de le regarder j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse alors que nos respirations se synchronisaient. Disparaissant de ma vision qui se brouillait tellement que la jouissance était proche, Kol me mordit le cou, et dans un son de succion m'aspira le sang tout en bougeant de plus en plus rapidement._

_Et c'est ainsi que je jouissais. Tout était devenu blanc, totalement submergée par cette dangereuse attirance et mon côté sombre qui se déchainait._

* * *

Moi et Hyde nous étions devenues une pendant l'acte et c'est alors que nous nous écrasions sur le lit alors que Kol léchait mon cou, pour le nettoyer, je regardais le plafond.

La puissance magique passa entre nous et alors que Kol se détacha de moi pour reprendre son souffle, je sentis nos cœurs battre au même rythme. Je pensais alors vers lui pour vérifier que le sort avait fonctionné.

L'énergie sexuelle était l'une des trois énergies qui permettaient de lier les âmes de deux individus, les autres étaient la naissance et la mort.

J'aurais pu faire un lien lambda, mais Kol voulait un contrôle sur moi c'était donc la meilleure décision.

« - Je vais y aller pensais-je. »

Kol me répondit en parlant.

« - Je communiquerais avec toi plus tard. »

Je me levais sans un mot pour récupérer mes affaires, et pris la chaise de Kol pour couvrir mon corps alors que je remettais mon jean. Celui-ci se rhabilla et se versa un verre de scotch. Qu'il me tendit.

Je m'emparais du verre et le but cul sec en me disant que la conduite serait un peu dangereuse.

« - Donc nous sommes bien d'accord ? dit-il en se servant pour lui-même un verre.

- Je protégerais ta famille, tu protègeras la mienne et dès que Silas sera battu notre lien sera brisé et là, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux Kol.

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord dit-il en buvant son verre.

Je me saisissais de mes clefs de voiture et sortit dehors, pour découvrir un magnifique crépuscule. Les couleurs orangées roses et jaunâtres se mélangeait pour donner une brillance sur la toile nuit qui s'estompait.

« - je t'envoies les détails plus tard."

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi sans trop d'encombres et habillée de cette chemise j'ouvris la porte de chez moi.

" - On a fait le mur ? "

Je me retournais et découvrit Damon Salvatore debout derrière moi, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

**Les prochains chapitres vont être très intenses. On sera vraiment ancré dans les relations intra-personnages. Il y a aura du Kennett, le début du Bamon, les doutes de Bonnie concernant Elena et Caroline, et puis ses plans qui prendront une toute autre tournure suite à un certain évènement. Des alliances vont se former, des relations se casses, des têtes tomber. Croyez-moi, on entre maintenant dans le plein potentiel de Natural.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du Lemon ? C'est la première fois que j'en écrivais un, m'étant inspirée de tous ceux que j'ai lu dernièrement. **

**Que pensez-vous de Hyde ? Qu'attendez-vous de la suite ?**

**Bref, à la prochaine.**


	11. PAUSE NATURAL

Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause dans _**NATURAL**_ ! Ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrive bientôt mais mon boulot me prend beaucoup en ce moment et vous méritez des chapitres de qualité, donc voilà.

Je profite donc de ce post pour tous vous remercier. Je voulais y aller de façon plus personnalisée. Vous devez tous savoir que c'est juste formidable de réussir à vous faire réagir comme cela avec un personnage qui nous passionne tous et j'espère vraiment continuer.

Déjà je remercie** Jenifael08, nanak, malika, Johanne, teambonbon972**, je crois dire sans me tromper que vous me suivez depuis le début et c'est formidable ! Vos reviews ne sont pas très expensives mais viennent du coeur et c'est juste adorable de votre part :)

**Always Silver**, ma béta-tester qui a juste disparue xD? Je te remercie de tes conseils gràce à toi, beaucoup de choses ont pu évoluer.

**Nis Simpson,** tes reviews sont vraiment très spéciales, pour moi, gràce à toi j'ai pu rééquilibrer mon histoire sur certains points ;). Merci !

Merci aussi à Alicia ( On se verra sur le fofo cocotte), Rina ( HAHA, le Bamon est un couple interessant !) et les Guest ;)

Pour tous vous remercier, voilà l'opening de NATURAL que j'ai fait hier :D Kiffez bien !

watch?v=99LMRwf9GyA&list=UUFZ6lv4gHUU1d1DTTDgXkdw&index=1

Et evidemment je vais maintenant vous donnez des indications sur la suite de l'histoire :

1) Le Kennett sera sauvage. Ce que vous avez eu n'est qu'un aperçu. Les deux auront auront une relation houleuse, vont devoir faire des compromis et leur relation évoluera pour le meilleur ou le pire.

2) Le prochain chapitre sera assez Bamon. Je mets en place les bases de leur relation mais aussi comme Bonnie se situe par rapport à lui. certaines révélations vont peut-être choquer, mais seront nécessaires.

3) Un jeu de puissance va se mettre en place. Les autres vont réaliser que Bonnie ne leur veut plus du bien après un certain evènement. Des alliances vont se créer entre des personnages qui vont surprendre.

4) On verra plus Hyde et Bonnie communiquer. Leur combat sera une ligne narrative de l'histoire.

5) J'ai prévu une trentaine de chapitres pour Natural. Une saison correspond à 10 épisodes.

A la prochaine pour la saison 2 :)


	12. LOST Part 1

**LOST **

« -Bonnie ? »

J'ouvris mes yeux alors que nous avions atteint les rives de l'île. Jeremy me regardait en souriant d'un air tendre et béat. Ce sourire si vivant, m'empêcha de garder mon sérieux et malgré moi ma bouche s'étira dans une expression chaleureuse. Mais cela fut de courte durée. Car à peine m'étais je redressée des genoux de Jeremy, je tombais nez à nez face à Damon Salvatore, qui me fixait de ses yeux de charbon.

Refusant de garder le contact visuel, je l'ignorais royalement et acceptais la main de Shane qui me guida hors de l'embarcadère.

J'atterris sur le sable de la plage et en m'étirant ressentit les pulsations de la terre de l'île. Ces pulsations étaient sourdes, et obscures, comme si c'était le grondement continu d'une bête qui respirait en silence.

« - La grotte n'est pas à coté, elle est au centre de l'île. Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que la nuit tombe expliquait Shane.

Je lui jetais un regard méfiant alors qu'il était en train de décharger les affaires.

« - Je n'ai aucune confiance en professeur Creepy, siffla la voix de Damon, derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour le regarder d'un air approbateur pour lui signifier que le rejoignais sur ce point, quand mon sang se glaça dans mes veines alors qu'il se pencha vers moi.

« - Et je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, murmura-t-il, witchy.

D'un geste brusque, je le repoussais de la main, et avant qu'il ne put ajouter un mot, je rejoignis Jeremy qui aidait Shane a décharger les affaires de survie.

« - Il faudrait monter la tente ici, lui disait Shane, ça fera un point de repère avant de se perdre dans les bois. Il est plus facile de repérer la plage.

« - J'imagine lançais-je froidement.

La réplique cinglante du Salvatore m'avait achevée dans la colère et je la rejetais contre Shane. Me rendant compte de mon impolitesse, je m'interrompis et baissais la tête en m'excusant avec maladresse. Je me faisais de cet homme, certes, mais mon impolitesse était de trop.

Shane avait été briefé avant notre départ. J'étais passé le voir pour lui dire avec signification que je souhaitais la mort de Silas, mais que les autres voulaient la cure. Dépassé dans un premier temps par les évènements, il se reprit en voyant la clef du lien gravé sur ma peau. Connaisseur des sorcières, il reconnut instantanément mon pouvoir et entreprit de m'obéir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sitôt la mission terminée, je le tuerais, comme je l'avais promis à Kol. J'avais beau refuser le meurtre des humains, il était clair que cet homme était dangereux. Si on le laissait prendre la tangente, les complications se rajouteraient.

Shane me tendit un sac de couchage, que je pris avec un léger sourire de compassion. Sitôt que je lui tournais le dos, alors qu'il fermait le bateau, je jetais le sac dans le sable les yeux fermés, alors que Jeremy apportait du bois sec.

« - Ce sera utile, merci Jer.

LA voix cristalline d'Elena s'était élevée dans mon dos et d'un sourire elle vint à coté de moi.

« - Tu vas bien Bonnie ? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Le regard de son frère posé sur moi soulignait ses paroles, c'est alors que je reprenais le rôle de la Bonnie qu'ils connaissaient pour les rendre moins soucieux.

« - Je vais bien, c'est juste cette île…Je ne la sens pas trop.

- Pourtant, tu devrais sentir le pouvoir de cette terre Bonnie, intervint Shane.

- Je la sens Shane, répliquais-je glaciale, mais ce n'est surement pas de la magie blanche qui filtre.

- Ce n'est pas non plus de la magie noire. Cette île est posée sur un nœud tellurique, comme Mystic Falls.

Damon et Stefan s'approchèrent de nous, alors qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

« - Bonnie ? S'inquiéta Elena.

- ça va, c'est juste…

Je me tournais vers Stefan pour avoir un peu de soutien, et comme moi, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'île.

* * *

« - On doit rester groupés, dit Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie et Shane, et Moi Damon et Elena.

Sa voix buta sur le nom de mon amie qui en baissa la tête de tristesse. Cela me fit légèrement sourire mais m'agaça aussi. Je n'avais certainement pas envie de m'inquiéter de leurs drames romantiques à deux balles, pendant que Silas dormait tranquillement dans sa grotte.

« - On devrait y aller conseilla Shane.

- Très bien, retrouvons-nous ici avant la tombée de la nuit, grotte ou pas grotte, dit Stefan. Damon ?

- J'arrive.

L'aîné des Salvatore me regardait encore de son regard perçant, et je l'évitais alors que Shane m'entraina en me prenant le poignet.

Nous nous enfoncions sans attendre sans la forêt en voulant rejoindre le cœur de l'île quand ma discussion avec Damon me revint en mémoire.

* * *

_« - Alors on fait le mur ?_

_Je me retournais pour découvrir Damon qui montait mon perron. _

_« - Jolie tenue._

_J'ouvris la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique acide, mais je réalisais que je portais la chemise de Kol. Ma chevelure en bataille et mon visage vierge de tout maquillage, pouvait faire penser que…Enfin, faisait penser que j'étais au retour de la marche de la honte._

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Tu n'étais pas avec le petit Gilbert, non ?_

_- Et en quoi c'est ton problème Damon? »_

_Celui-ci se figea alors que son nom franchisa mes lèvres et je m'approchais de lui furibonde._

_« - Fous-moi la paix et règle tes problèmes avant de t'occuper des miens._

_« - Je voudrais bien, mais voilà Bonnie…_

_Il s'approcha de moi et comme à une de nos premières rencontres, me caressa la joue en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« - On a besoin de toi pour la cure, et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le fais pas de bonne volonté._

_Il avait murmuré ces paroles d'un ton doucereux alors que je déglutissais. Satisfait de son petit effet, il se recula à une distance plus respectable._

_« - Je te surveillerais._

_- T'en auras pas besoin._

_- J'en doute.» _

_Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il disparut, me laissant dans une colère aussi noire que les abysses, ce qui en fit éclater le lampadaire devant moi._

* * *

« - C'est quoi cette histoire Shane ?

Devant moi, Jeremy était étendu par terre, alors qu'un sorcier me tenait en joue. Celui-ci avec ses dreadlocks qui entourait son visage, me regardait avec terreur. Shane était à coté de lui et un mélange impressionné et de surprise était gravésur son expression.

« - Tu as trois secondes.

- Tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais.

- Forte s'exclama le sorcier, c'est une Bennett, possédant le pouvoir de la source.

- Les bruits vont vite dans la communauté, à ce que je vois dis-je en souriant avec mesquinerie.

- Elle, commença le sorcier.

- Rah mais ferme-là soupirais-je.

D'un geste je fis éclater son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et je m'avançais menaçante vers Shane.

« - On a voulu jouer Shane ? Et bien tu sais quoi, tu perds.

- C'est incroyable, tu es plus puissante que je le pensais.

- Tu ne veux pas détruire Silas n'est-ce pas ? ALORS DIS-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX MAINTENANT, rugissais-je. »

Ma colère fit éclater une pierre, et Jeremy en bougea dans son sommeil.

« - Tu as dix secondes. 10, 9

- Attends !

- 8, 7, 6 …

- Très bien, Très bien dit-il en rendant les armes alors que j'attaquais la deuxième moitié de mon compte.

- Et bien ?

- Je veux ramener ma femme. »

Je le regardais pour voir si, un mensonge perçait encore sous son ton désabusé mais il semblait dire la vérité.

« - Ta femme.

- Oui.

- Tu veux la ramener.

- Oui.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit.

- Non, Bonnie. Ma femme était une sorcière comme toi. Quand elle fut décédée je suis tombée sur ses recherches, concernant l'expression.

« - L'expression est tabou pour nous autres.

- Expression, que tu utilises.

- C'est la malédiction des Bennett, instruis-toi.

_- _Silas a le pouvoir d'ouvrir l'autre coté et ainsi je pourrais revoir ma femme.

- En utilisant le pouvoir de l'expression, c'est-à dire en utilisant des vies, est-ce que tu…

Soudain l'évidence me frappa, et regardant incrédule la monstruosité de ce type, je le repoussais de Jeremy d'un coup d'énergie. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos.

« - TU AS TUE ces personnes !

- Oui, mais après dit-il en se relevant le souffle coupé, on pourra les ramener.

- avec toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles ! C'est de la folie ! Oui, tu es…

Je le regardais avec dégoût.

« - Tu es fou.

- Tu pourras ramener ta grand-mère.

Je me figeais et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Shane était vraiment fou, et je ne pouvais le laisser m'atteindre alors qu'il parlait de grams. Hyde hurlait en moi, voulant le tuer. Et je la comprenais, il touchait une corde vraiment sensible, qui ne pouvait être ma faiblesse.

« - Voilà, le truc Shane.

Je m'étais mise à son niveau m'accroupissant pour lui saisir la mâchoire.

« - Tu peux essayer de me contrôler mais tu ne le pourras pas. Car plus personne n'a de pouvoir sur moi. Ni toi, Ni Elena, ni personne. Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer tu vas me dire où est Silas et rapidement, sinon je te tuerais.

- Bonnie..

- Je te suggère de parler.

- Je ne te dirais rien, tant que tu n'auras pas..

- adhéré au fait que tu as tué vingt-quatre personnes pour tes plans ? Adhéré au fait que tu as essayé de m'utiliser à mon insu. NON. Si tu ne me dis rien maintenant, je vais te tuer. JE VAIS VRAIMENT TE TUER.

- Bonnie ?

Jeremy était derrière, la main sur la tête encore déboussolé. Il me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« - Bonnie, tu …

- Ferme-là, Jer.

Comme si je lui avais donné un coup de poing dans la figure, Jeremy Gilbert était sonné.

« - Maintenant, Shane. Parle.

- Non.

- Très bien.

Mettant mes mains de part en part de sa tête. Je lui poussais mes pouces sur ses tempes. Envoyant de l'énergie, j'entrepris de regarder dans son esprit. Forçant son esprit à se révéler, je vis par ses yeux, sentit par sa peau, entendit par ses oreilles. Shane était descendu dans un puits, au fond de puits il avait trouvé une galerie, une galerie qu'il avait suivi et puis…

Plus rien…Plus rien…

Shane était un esprit faible, manipulé par Silas lui-même.

« - Bonnie, réveilles-toi, tu le..

Je rouvris mes yeux attirée par la voix de Jeremy.

Devant moi Shane, saignait abondamment du nez et me regardait suppliant.

« - Merci, Shane.

Puis sous les yeux catastrophés de Jeremy. Je le tuais.

Sans même tourner Hyde.


	13. LOST Part 2

**LOST PART 2**

_Il y a des choses qu'on cache dans notre cœur, pour plusieurs raisons, aussi futiles les unes des autres._

_La peur des autres, de leurs jugements, de son jugement, des mensonges, des méchantes paroles._

_Se cacher est plus facile, rester immobile est plus facile, car sinon…La chance de perdre est plus grande._

**_Je suis amoureuse de Damon Salvatore._**

_Voilà, je l'ai dit. Vous êtes contents ? Ça vous fait plaisir, de me voir embrasser la poussière, tomber sous le charme de ce monstre à forme humaine ? De ce type qui m'a arrachée le cou d'un coup de dents fou amoureux d'une autre ? De ce type qui avait tué mon petit ami même s'il portait une bague ? De cet individu qui sans hésiter pour les beaux yeux de ma soi-disant meilleure amie a transformé ma mère en vampire ?_

_Car c'était plus facile ? Car ce n'était pas la mort ?_

_Flash info. C'était pire._

_Je préfèrerais mourir qu'être transformée en vampire. Je préférerais mourir qu'on sache que je l'aime. _

_Que je l'aime à en tuer, que je l'aime à le tuer. C'était de sa faute. _

_TOUT est de la faute de Damon. TOUT. Il est venu sur cette terre pour faire souffrir les gens à commencer son propre frère._

_Il ne fait aucunement attention à ses actions, à ses pensées, il tue sans vergogne, il aime avec passion. C'est un pauvre type._

_Mais je l'aime._

_Et j'en meurs jour après jour._

_Alors je ne laisserais pas avoir du pouvoir sur moi. Je le tuerais avant. Je le tuerais AVANT. Et je détruirais son monde. Je détruirais toutes ses convictions, je serais celle qu'il hait, qu'il exècre._

_Car sinon, je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir._

_J'ai peur._

_Peur qu'il voit à quel point je l'ai dans le sang._

_A quel point ses regards me tuent le cœur._

_Mais je suis une sorcière, il est un vampire._

_Ça ne peut être._

_Il aimera toujours Elena._

_Il aimera toujours une Petrova._

_Qu'importe si je l'ai aimé avant elle._

_Qu'importe si je l'avais vu avant elle._

_Qu'importe si Hyde est vivante à cause de lui._

_Qu'importe._

_J'aime Damon Salvatore. Mes nuits sont hantées de son regard affolant. La couleur noire ne m'a jamais semblée aussi rassurante._

_J'aime Damon Salvatore. Je ne peux le nier. Je ne peux plus le nier._

_J'aime Damon Salvatore._

_Et c'est ma plus grande perte. Ma malédiction double. _

_Et c'est pour ça que je tuerais._

* * *

J'étais suivie par Jeremy dans ma marche pour trouver le tombeau de Silas. Plus tôt, alors que je brûlais les corps par la pensée, Jeremy m'avait abreuvée de questions, mais se ravisa vite en voyant que seul mon, mutisme agacé répondait à son babillement insupportable.

Je n'étais plus la Bonnie qu'il avait connu, et Jeremy commençait à penser que c'était dû à l'expression, mais je m'en fichais. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'était qu'un outil de plus. Les feuilles se virent bruissées par le mouvement du vent. Je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux. Dans le silence de la forêt je ressentais toute la puissance du nœud tellurique qui pulsait comme un cœur.

« - Bonnie, demanda Jeremy.

Je l'intimais de se taire d'un doigt vers lui, puis je respirais lentement calquant ma propre pulsation sur celle de la terre maudite.

« - Silas n'est pas loin. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

- Bonnie, la cure…

- AU DIABLE LA CURE JEREMY ! »

Je me tournais vers lui furibonde le regardant catastrophé.

« - Il y a plus important. Silas a manipulé Shane, et je ne compte pas tomber dans le panneau. Ecoute-moi, si Silas revient à la vie, Elena ne pourra même pas utiliser sa vie humaine pour aller à la fac, vu le nombre de créatures surnaturelles qui veulent sa peau. Donc, oui, nous sommes en train de sauver Elena (encore), en faisant le bon choix. »

Je mis mes mains sur la taille et le jugeait de mon regard noir.

« - Donc, tu me suis oui ou non ? »

Jeremy déglutit.

« - J'ai le choix ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Jeremy blessé baissa les yeux. Puis me dépassa signifiant sa rémission. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« - Doucement….AH ! On y est ! »

Avec douceur nous avions entreprit de descendre dans le puits que j'avais vu dans la tête de Shane lors de ma musclée...Inspection. Nous atterrîmes avec délicatesse sur le sol mouillé, et nous nous avancions dans le noir guidés par nos lampes torches.

« - Reste près de moi Jeremy lui suggérais-je, nous serons en mesure de réagir en cas de problème. »

Celui-ci me répondit en me tenant la main. Etonnée, je el regardais. Jeremy gardait sa maitrise et me regardait aussi, ses yeux d'opales brillant dans l'obscurité.

« - Pourquoi ? chuchotais-je »

Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un sourire coquin, auquel je ne pus rien. Souriant aussi l'air coupable, je m'en voulus de l'avoir agressé verbalement plus tôt. Emmurée dans la honte, c'est dans ce silence étrange, que nous arrivâmes dans la grotte de Silas.

Au fond un cercueil, dedans Silas. J'intimais Jeremy de rester derrière moi, tandis que je m'approchais de la couche du premier immortel.

« - Silas murmurais-je en découvrant son corps desséché. »

* * *

_Lucinda et moi étions parties au plus profond de la forêt pour bivouaquer pendant deux jours. La première nuit avait été nuageuse, mais la deuxième claire. Et c'était sous les astres que Lucinda me présenta aux âmes des Bennett. _

_Alors que Persée et le Dragon brillait intensément, Qetsiyah s'avança vers moi, et me prit le visage dans une douce caresse. Elle était mon portrait, mais ses yeux étaient plus durs et sa peau plus brunie. Qetsiyah me regarda et m'ouvrit son cœur vers son histoire._

_J'écoutais charmée, puis choquée, et découvrant dans les vapeurs de la sauge que nous brulions dans notre feu, je compris la vérité. Les Salvatores étaient damnés, et chaque jour qui passait faisait de Silas et de leur malédiction un poison à la nature même. _

_« - Ecoute mon histoire, mon enfant._

_Ecoute ma voix dans ton tourment._

_Bennett nous étions, la puissance nous gardions._

_Mais un homme s'infiltra et dans nos pensées, il régna._

_Ma sœur il tua, puis mon cœur il s'empara._

_Mon amour pur, il le pervertit pour mon pouvoir._

_Il prit la vie éternelle, et la Nature ne fut plus reine._

_Dans le désespoir, je tentais de le détruire mais ma vie s'en alla._

_Trois familles liées par le tourment, trois familles liées par le destin._

_Bennett, Salvatore et Petrova, tes amis et toi seront qu'un._

_Petrova meurt une autre nait._

_Salvatore meurt un autre nait._

_Bennett meurt, la fin est signée._

_Le triangle brisé, à jamais voilée._

_Salvatore a besoin de toi, mais est liée à Petrova._

_Quel sera ton choix ? Quel sera ton combat ?_

_Brise le lien des Petrova. Brise la malédiction de la nuit._

_Brise le tout puissant Silas, et la nature reprendra ses droits. »_

_Tout semblait clair comme l'eau brillante du lac. _

_Les Salvatores et moi étions liés, par l'amour que Qetsiyah portait à Silas. Mais Silas choisit la première Petrova, l'intrigante qui envoya Tatia. Qui aura le pouvoir serait-ce Elena ? Stefan ? Moi ?_

_Tout me semblait flou, mais l'avertissement régnait, Qetsiyah l'avait dit. Le cycle devait être brisée, une lignée sacrifiée._

_Et ce ne serait pas la mienne._

_Stefan avait signé son arrêt de mort._


End file.
